Lost in the Past, Found in the Future
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? A/H.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View

Girls always tend to dream about being a princess or even a movie star as they grow up. When I was younger I dreamed about being a character in one of Jane Austen's novels, particularly Elizabeth Bennett. However, I knew I would never be a character in a book, no matter how hard I dreamed. I would have to make my own novel, a novel of my life. I figured if I could not be a character in a novel that I would make others fall in love with the characters in her novels as well. Well at least that was my plan when I entered college. But as most young girls when they go to college, I fell in love. Well at least I thought it was love at the time. He was charming, charismatic, and handsome to a point. We met on my first day and hit it off right away; he was a year older and gave me a tour of the school. Before I knew it we were dating, and as far as I knew I was completely and utterly in love with him.

Sure we had our arguments and he had a major problem with flirting with other girls. But in the end he always assured me that I was the only one for him. And of course being the hopeless romantic that I was, I believed him. As I was starting my third year in college he began to make me rethink my future. I wanted more than anything to be a literature teacher since I was born, make children fall in love with the stories that I myself fell in love with. But then suddenly he was telling me that maybe that wasn't the right career path for me. I would just try to shrug it off and continue pursuing my love.

Then one cold night I took the test that would change my life as well as his; I was pregnant. When I told him, I was beyond frightened. I was relatively sure that he would just up and leave me, but he didn't. Instead he asked me to marry him and I accepted. Of course, not everyone was exactly happy with the situation. Especially my father, he didn't want me to end up in the same situation him and my mother had been in. Him and my mother married extremely young and then had me. They tried their hardest for years to make it work, even having another child when I was 13 years old. But as soon as my baby sister Nessie turned 2, they realized that it wasn't going to work anymore.

So my father was basically outraged when I announced I was getting married. My mom just told me she wanted me to be happy. And my two best friends Rosalie Hale and Angela Weber thought I was crazy, but were behind me one hundred percent. I kept my pregnancy from everyone but Rosalie and Angela. I figured if my father knew about that part he would kill James. Oh yes his name was James, James Dunham. So I eventually became Mrs. Dunham and we gave life to the most beautiful little girl I had ever laid my eyes on, Jane Elizabeth Dunham.

The first couple of years seemed fine, well as fine as it could be. I ended up dropping out of school to raise Jane. James didn't want anyone else to watch her; he thought it was the woman's job. When Jane turned four he bought us a small three bedroom house that I absolutely fell in love with. But of course as soon as he got the house things started to become worse. He had a temper, he never hit me or anything like that, but he would yell a lot. He started getting angry when Rose and Angela were coming over. And then he started saying things like I got pregnant on purpose to tie him down.

Somewhere during all this I started to recognize I wasn't in love with James. By the time Jane turned six we realized that the marriage was not going to work and decided to divorce before things got messier. We both loved Jane to pieces and wanted to give her the best life possible, even if we couldn't do that together. James gave me the house, saying he wanted Jane to continue to grow up there and knew that I always loved the house. He ended up getting a two bedroom apartment closer to his job and would take Jane on weekends and occasionally during the week if he wasn't too busy at work.

So here I was, 28 years old, one year out of a divorce with a seven year old daughter I had during the week and occasionally during the weekends. My 15 year old sister Nessie was now living with me so she could attend a prestige private school that I lived by. She wanted to pursue her love of the Cello, a love she had developed when she was younger. My parents thought it would be easier for her to live with me instead of on campus, plus the tuition was cheaper if she did that.

It was Sunday night which meant one thing, our Sunday evening men's hater club dinner. Okay so that really wasn't the name, but Rose tended to call it that. Rosalie Hale was beyond beautiful; sometimes I wondered why she was even friends with a plain Jane like me… But that was beside the point. She dated often, but she always ended up finding something wrong with the guys. Angela on the other hand was in a relationship with a fantastic guy, she just didn't want to rush things. I think they were both afraid of turning out like me, though they would never admit to it.

We were gathered in the kitchen preparing dinner as we waited for James to drop Jane off. Well Angela and I were preparing dinner. Nessie was at the table doing her homework, while Rose sat next to her sipping some wine telling us about the latest guy she went on a date with.

"The whole date he had the tooth pick in his mouth! He even attempted to kiss me goodnight with it still in there as he walked me up to the door of my apartment complex," she groaned. "Seriously, where are all the _good_ guys?"

"Ben's a pretty decent guy," Angela said with a blush as she started to mix the salad together.

"Decent?" I smirked, "I thought he was charming?"

"Fantastic," Nessie added with a smirk.

"Oh, and don't forget sexy," Rose added as she took a sip of her wine. We all started to laugh as Angela's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Guys stop it." She looked down embarrassed.

"You know we are only doing it out of love my little snicker doodle." Rose reached over and poured some more wine into her glass. "What homework are you even doing Ness?"

"Music Theory."

Rose raised her eyebrow and stole Nessie's paper from her. "What the hell is Music Theory? Actually don't answer that, it's probably too complicated for me to even care about."

"Gee thanks Rose love you too." She rolled her eyes and snatched her paper back.

"But who gets homework in a _music _class? Isn't that weird? Should I have a talking to this teacher?"

"No Rose, it's common to get homework in Music Theory. Besides, Mr. Cullen is really cool!"

"Mr.?" Rosalie's eyes lit up. "Is he hot?"

Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "He's good looking. I'm sorry. I try not to look at my teachers like that Rosalie."

"And you shouldn't," I threw in there.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "Is he single?"

Nessie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked at me seeing I was doing the same. "He's divorced."

"Not always a bad thing. Any kids?"

"He has a daughter; I've seen a picture of her on his desk. I heard he use to have a son but he died like two years ago or something. He was like three years old."

My heart instantly broke for this man I didn't even know. "Oh my god, that's horrible!"

My sister nodded. "Yeah I think it was a car accident or something. I don't really ask anyone, and I don't think he even talks about it soo…"

The front door opened and I could hear the scurrying of feet followed by the voice I loved the most.

"Mommy!" my little angel yelled as she appeared from around the corner. She threw down her bags and came full speed at me, throwing herself into my arms.

"Wow, getting big on me there," I smirked as I picked her up to the best to my ability. "Soon enough I won't be able to pick you up cupcake."

"I don't like that," she said with a pout as I placed her feet on the floor. She went over and gave Angela and Rose hugs before settling herself into Nessie's lap.

"Where's your daddy sweetie?"

Before she even had a chance to answer, James came waltzing into the kitchen holding one of Jane's bags.

"Right here!" He placed the bag on the floor where she threw hers and came over to inspect what I had made for dinner. "Penne Ala Vodka? You never made this for me when we were married."

"You never asked." I said as I stirred the food and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't think I had to ask baby," he said with a smirk as he came up behind me and smacked my ass.

"James! Argh!" I pulled myself away from him and grabbed the pot off the stove and began to pour it into a huge bowl.

"Hello James," Rose said with a scowl.

"Oh hello Rose, how many hearts have you broken this week?"

"Not nearly enough. How's that slut of yours? Victoria is it?"

"Rose!" I yelled, "Language."

"Victoria is just fine Rose." He rolled his eyes and turned to Angela. "Hi Angie."

"Hey James."

"And isn't it my favorite ex sister-in-law. How's school Nessie?"

"It's school?" she replied, rolling her eyes. "Are you leaving yet? Because your ego is taking up all the breathing room."

"If only you were a little older Swan," he said as he shot her a wink.

"James!" I yelled. Was he seriously doing this? I knew he was joking, but still; Jane was in the room. "Jane is in the room."

"She knows I'm just messing around. Well I guess I should be going, I know you guys love your men haters club Sundays."

"I really think that's what our Sunday dinners should be called," Rose pointed out but we all choose to ignore her.

I walked over and placed the bowl of pasta onto the table as Angela did the same with the salad. "Jane baby, say bye to daddy."

Jane wiggled off of Nessie's lap and ran over to James. He picked her up and lifted her in the air before pressing a kiss on her cheek. "I will see you next week, okay sweetie?"

"Okay daddy, I love you."

"Love you too." He put her on the ground, said his goodbyes and headed out of the house.

"You know for such an as—umm… an _annoying_ person, he's really good with Jane," Angela said as she unfolded her napkin and put it in her lap.

As much as I hated to admit it, it was the truth, most of the time any way. There were those very rare moments when James would completely put his own wellbeing in front of Jane's and that always scared me. I was constantly afraid that one day he would realize he didn't want to be in her life anymore and just up and leave. It took her a long time to understand why daddy and mommy weren't going to be married anymore. Him leaving her for good would be devastating.

After dinner and dessert, Rose and Angela headed out so I could get Jane to wind down and eventually off to bed. We all changed into our pajamas and settled into the living room to watch some television before bed. I usually paid more attention to the book in my head then the program that was on the television. Nessie was on her phone sending a text message to one of her friends and giggling every so often at their response. Jane was on the floor playing with our cat Emily Bronte. Oh yes, I went there and named my kitten Emily Bronte, but really it wasn't entirely my idea as much as it was Jane's. I was cuddled up into my side of the couch reading _Jane Eyre _for probably the millionth time in my life. No matter what I did I always ended up rereading my favorites.

I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was nearing nine, which meant it was time for Jane to go to bed. I placed my bookmark into the page and put my book down on the coffee table.

"Time for bed angel."

"But I don't want to! Nessie's not going to bed yet." Jane started to pout at me, trying to weasel her way out of going to bed.

"Oh, don't give me that face Jane Elizabeth Dunham. Besides, Nessie is going to bed soon. Isn't that right Nessie?"

"Hm?" Nessie glanced up from her phone, obviously not knowing why I had said her name.

"Aren't you going to bed in a few minutes?" She looked at me confused for a second so I shoot her a wink.

"Oh! Yes of _course_ I am." She stretched out her arms and yawned, "I'm very tired, aren't you tired Jane?"

Jane just shrugged her shoulders and scratched Emily Bronte's head.

"I don't know…"

"You know what?" I smiled and let a fake yawn slip through my lips. "I'm pretty tired as well. What do you guys say about all of us going to bed?"

"Yeah I think that's a fantastic idea." Nessie closed her phone and stood up, stretching out her body some more. "I'm so tired I think I'm about to fall asleep on my feet!"

It was times like this that I enjoyed having my sister live with me. Jane looked up to Nessie in every way possible and I was glad that Nessie tried her hardest not to be a bad influence on her niece, Especially when at 15 most teenagers wanted to be out partying with their friends. She would trade that all to stay home with me and Jane. Nessie would never admit it, but I think one of the reasons she was so amped on moving in with us was so that she could keep an eye on me after everything I had been through in the last year.

"Can't we stay up and watch Leno?" Jane asked hopefully, which caused me to raise my eyebrow in suspicion. How did my little girl know who Leno was?

"When Aunt Nessie babysat me last month she let me watch Leno."

"Wha…?" I turned and looked at my sister; she instantly put an innocent face on.

"Who, me?" She slung her shoulders in defeat. "It was when Rose kept you out really late that night at that opening of the gallery. Jane was worried about you so I let her watch Leno with me, but I swear it was only the one time!"

"Yeah, yeah don't give me that." I put my hands on my hip and looked away from my 15 year old sister and to my 7 year old daughter.

"And for that, it is most definitely bedtime! Especially since it's Sunday night and you missy have school in the morning!"

Jane finally stood up and groaned. "Okay momma I'll go to bed…" And then her eyes lit up. "But can I watch Leno on Friday?"

I knew I should say no but it was so hard to do so when she looked almost excited.

"Maybe, but you have to be on your best behavior this week. Now go brush your teeth and I will meet you in your room in five minutes."

"Okay!" She ran over and gave Nessie a big hug and then headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Come on Emily Bronte!" For a cat she definitely tended to listen, and headed up the stairs after Jane.

"So how much trouble am I in?" Nessie asked as she flopped back down on the couch and reopened her phone. "Because I need to tell you how weird it is for my sister to like punish me and stuff."

It in truth was rather weird, especially since we had a thirteen year age difference between us. Sometimes I forgot we were even sisters, and found myself feeling like her mother instead.

"I'm not going to punish you, but please don't do that stuff _often__._I want her to have a regular sleeping schedule. God only knows what time James lets her go to bed over there."

Nessie nodded as she reached over to pick up the remote and started to flip through the channels.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Is it going to take long? I have to tuck Jane in."

"Well I was wondering; do you still love James?"

I stood there shocked at first, no one had ever asked me that. Not even after the marriage came to an end.

"I-I uh… Let me go put Jane to bed." I swiftly walked out of the living room and headed upstairs to Jane's room. She was, as always, cuddled into bed, Emily Bronte curled up in a ball near her feet.

"You want me to read you a story sweetheart?"

"Not tonight mommy," she said with a yawn. I guess she couldn't hide being tired any longer.

"I love you."

I went over and tucked her in, leaning over to press a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too. Sleep well baby." I walked over to the light and flipped it off and headed out of her room, leaving the door cracked so she could have the hallway light till she fell asleep.

When I headed back downstairs Nessie was still sitting there. "So what was that ridiculous question you asked me again? I seemed to have forgotten…"

"Bella…"

I groaned and threw myself down on the couch next to her. "Is it wrong that I am starting to believe that I _never _truly loved him the way I should? I mean I did love him, and I am grateful that we were able to bring Jane into the world, so I don't regret being married to him at all. I just think that I expected our love to be different then it actually was and—" I buried my head in my hands. "This is ridiculous, this whole conversation. You are the last person I should be talking about it to…"

"Why? Because I'm your sister?"

I stood up and shook my head. "No, because you are 15 years old and I don't want you to have to worry about those types of things for a very long time." I ran my hand down my face. "Do my a favor Reneesme—"

"Okay, ew! Remember the rule? We do _not _use my actual first name, like _ever_!" she groaned and buried her head into the side of the couch. My mother was going through quite a phase when she named my sister, she was never going to live it down.

"Okay, do me a favor Nessie; enjoy your life and when you are given the chance to fall in love? Let it happen and don't make it be something it's not," I sighed and picked up a few empty glasses that lay around the living room. "And with that I'm going to take this into the kitchen then head upstairs and go to bed."

"Dude, you are _so_ an old fogy!"

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen and placed the glasses into the sink. I gripped the sides with my hands and took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears that were always trying to break free.

It wasn't that I actually missed being married to James or anything, or even missed _him_ for that matter. I missed being in a family though, even if that so-called family wasn't that perfect. I wanted Jane to grow up with a loving family, and it killed me that I couldn't fully give her that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Okay so that's the start of _**Lost in the Past, Found in the Future**__. _I do have a lot planned in happen in the story so I hope you will continue to follow it. I am going to try to pick out a posting schedule to follow, but right now I am trying to get _**breaking cedric **_closer to ending, so I think once that happens the story will be updated a whole lot. But I do have the new two chapters basically done so that's always a plus? Hmm? I seriously thought up this story while in my car listening to **Something Corporate**.

I definitely want to give a shout out to my new fantastic beta **stavanger1. **Who's insight and suggestions are completely fabulous! And I am very glad she chose to help me out with this project. So extremely huge props to her for doing so.

So I don't want to sound an annoying beggar but I love you all and would love to get some a whole lot of reviews to find out exactly what you think of this story. Especially all of you fantastic people that read my other stories and hopefully your love will follow over to this story.

I am going to stop being a big nerd! Hugs & Edwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's point of view.

Sometimes I wondered if things happened for a reason, if we had to live through terrible ordeals in order for life to get better. But sometimes it did _not_ seem like that; sometimes it felt like it just got worse which each passing day.

It had been three years since I last heard his laugh, last saw him smile, last heard him call me daddy. Three years since my little boy had been taken away from me at the expense of Tanya's careless mistake. I still remember the day like it was yesterday; it was a rainy afternoon and I was stuck after school looking over the detention for that day. Some of the day students had gotten into a fight during lunch and had been given after school detention. I had called Tanya and asked if she could pick up Emma and Masen from school. She seemed annoyed at first but eventually gave in. It seemed odd to me, I mean, they were her own children so there wasn't really a reason for her to be annoyed for having to get them. But she kept claiming it was my day to pick them up and that I _owed_ her.

At that point mine and Tanya's marriage wasn't as good as it could be. Actually it wasn't even close to being good at all. If you asked an outsider, they would say we were two completely different people who had nothing in common besides our children…oh, and being pretty. Tanya was pretty; I will admit that, she still is. I, on the other hand don't really care about my looks enough to have a massive ego or anything. So Tanya gave in to picking them up that day, and I remembered I told her specifically to be careful because it had been raining. She had huffed her annoyance before hanging up on me.

Detention was just about over when I received the phone call; it was my cousin Kate. She was an intern down at the hospital my father worked at. She explained that there had been an accident and I needed to come down immediately but that's all she could tell me. But from the sound of her voice I knew it wasn't good. I quickly dismissed the students and headed out, making my way to the hospital. When I arrived I was confused to see my mother, sister and brother there. My mother was crying hysterically and I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I asked them where Tanya was, where Emma and Masen were. And that was when I heard her voice, my little Emma's. She was covered in cuts and scratches and had sprained her wrist but that was it.

I held her to my body and thanked god that she was okay. I asked her where mommy and Masen were and she started to cry. But before I even had the chance to register anything I spotted Tanya down the hall talking to her bosses Aro and Marcus Volturi. I made my way to her, Emma still in my arms. She was covered with minor scratches and bruises as well, and had a huge bump on her forehead from apparently hitting the window.

When I tried to ask her where Masen was Marcus told me this wasn't a good time. Wasn't a good time!? Who was he to tell me when it was a good time to ask my wife where our three year old son was. But then I saw him, my father, walking down the hall covered in blood, crying. He spotted me and gave me a sympathetic smile and I knew it instantly, Masen had not survived the accident. The last thing I remembered was backing up against the wall and sliding to the ground with Emma clinging to me. And I began to cry for the first time since I was a little boy.

Things after that became unbearable for me, especially when we learned that not only had Tanya been speeding, she had been drinking as well. I could not even look her in the face the entire week of the funeral. While I cried over our son she stayed stone faced and continued to worry about going back to work. And I couldn't even begin to explain how unsurprised I was when I had entered our bedroom while all our friends and family were downstairs and caught her in the arms of Marcus Volturi, kissing nonetheless. Apparently it had been going on a while and I was just too dumb to even see all the signs that were directly under my nose. Perhaps I was too caught up in trying to make our family work for Emma and Masen.

When she had the audacity to utter that maybe Masen dying was for the best? That maybe it proved that we weren't meant to be together? I had never wanted to hit a woman more in my life than I did right then and there. But instead I did the next best thing I could think of in that moment and punched Marcus in the face and informed Tanya I would be filing for a divorce as well as sole custody of Emma. But I was not awarded sole custody due to the fact that Marcus, who was a very powerful man in the city, had helped Tanya out. Of course she made it clear she didn't want sole custody herself, and did not want to take Emma away from her father. So we were awarded joint custody. Tanya had Emma during the week and I had her during the weekend unless for some reason that didn't work out.

So here I was three years later, a 30 year old man who lived alone; burying himself in his work and, as my brother constantly told me, needed to date and get laid. I of course had recently, on occasion, gone on a few dates with my co-worker Jessica Stanley due to her constant begging. She had begun to ask me out every Friday night since she heard that Tanya and I were divorcing. And for almost three years I'd said no, until finally two months ago I gave in. Of course I knew instantly, before our drinks even got to the table that first night, that there were no sparks between us. Yet for some odd reason I continued to go on these random dinner dates with her. Maybe it was just because I was lonely. But thankfully I had yet to give into her advances, and hopefully never would.

I had to admit being lonely was not fun at all. But I wasn't sure if I was ever going to find someone again. It wasn't that I was madly in love with Tanya or anything. Truth be told I don't even think I was ever madly in love with Tanya. I was just a boy in lust with a very attractive girl. But looking back at that I was an idiot, I should've known from the start she wasn't a woman who wanted to settle down with someone like me. She always would get on my case for my music and for the fact that I chose to teach rather than follow my father's footsteps and become a doctor. But I couldn't help but be grateful that I did marry her, because if I hadn't I wouldn't of had Emma, or Masen.

Emma was 8 years old and the apple of her daddy's eye. That girl had me wrapped around her finger and I would do anything she wanted. Emmett would always laugh and say that when he had a kid he would never do something like that, but my dad would tell him to just wait. I knew Emma missed her baby brother, even if she would never say anything. He would've been 6 this year and I couldn't help but miss the fact that there were so many things I weren't going to be about to do with him.

The school year had started off rather well, and it was already October. The cold air was moving in, and the leaves were beginning to fall to the ground. I couldn't help but love this time year, and was excited for the fact that I would have Emma for Halloween. Tanya was going away with her now fiancé Marcus, for the weekend. The only negative thing about the school year was how much the amount of time I was able to spend with Emma decreased. Of course I made sure the weekends we had together were as fantastic as possible for her and myself.

I tended to hate Monday mornings the worst; the students tended to be grumpy that they were back in class, and I was grumpy for the fact I wasn't able to see my daughter again till the end of the week. I was in the facility lounge pouring myself a cup of coffee when I felt a slap on my back. I turned to see my best friend and fellow teacher Jasper Whitlock standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Great morning isn't it Eddie?"

I rolled my eyes at the name, my brother called me that and when Jasper realized it annoyed me he began to as well, "Someone getting lucky you mean?"

"if you mean have I finally gotten with your sister? Sadly no." He groaned sadly as he leaned against the counter and took a sip of his coffee. For the last four months Jasper had been pining over my little sister Alice. They had known each other for a few years, but as of late Jasper realized he had feelings for her, but he had yet to make a move.

"You know you are going to have to make a move before my sister ends up dating someone else."

He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything else on the topic, "So did you find out if you have Emma for Halloween?"

I smiled and nodded my head as I lifted my cup to my lips taking a sip, "Yep! I do, Tanya is going away with Marcus."

"Sweet! Well not the fact that she's still dating him. Not that you care—anyhoot, sweet because I'm _totally_ coming along when you take her out!"

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow, "So we can look like a gay couple as we take my 8 year old daughter trick or treating? Or for the fact that now that I have Emma, Alice is bound to be there?"

"Oh, really? I was hoping for the first one." He laughed and looked down at his watch, "Time to face the wolves."

"Jasper was a history teacher who was teaching United States History, Advanced United States History, and for the fall term was teaching a class on the Holocaust. While I on the other hand was a music teacher and was teaching Music Theory, Advanced Music Theory this school year, and for the fall term was teaching Music of the Twentieth Century as well.

"Well, you have fun with that and don't let Jacob Black give you too much trouble."

Jasper groaned and rolled his eyes as he stepped away from the counter, "I seriously have no clue what is up with that kid lately. When I first ever had him, he was smart and always produced good work and now he doesn't even care. I mean I know it's still early in the semester but you should care when you are graduating."

I nodded; I had taught Jacob in his sophomore year in a Music Theory class. He wasn't attending the school for music, but many kids still took music for extra classes. I had him once again this year in Music of the Twentieth Century, but I was starting to think he just figured he'd take it for an easy A. He probably felt the same about taking the Holocaust class with Jasper, but it really wasn't going to be that easy.

The day went by without a hitch, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. My weekly routine was basically the same every day, besides the weekend of course. I would get home; throw a TV dinner into the microwave before heading upstairs to change into some sweats. I would then grab my food and a cold beer and head into the living room to watch some mindless program while I ate. When I got bored with that and finished my food, I would head up to my room usually to grade some papers, but I didn't give a lot of homework so there usually wasn't much. Then when I was done with that I'd give Emma a call and tell her good night and then end up reading until I would fall asleep.

This was usually how it went, except for the occasional meet-up with my brother at the gym. But that usually consisted of him telling me I needed some major ass. Sometimes I really didn't understand how he was older than me. Sure it was only by two years, but he was a huge goofball. Never married, numerous girlfriends, and a doctor to boot. Maybe Tanya would have been better off if she ended up with my brother or something.

Thursday came rather quickly and so did the dilemma for the following day. A Music Department meeting had sprung up last minute and I _had _to be there. It ended early enough that I didn't see any problem in asking Tanya if I could pick up Emma later. That was until I called her and she all but freaked out.

"_Edward if you can't fulfill your requirements in this joint custody arrangement maybe we should rethink it__.__"_

"Excuse me?" I gritted through my teeth. I had covered for her numerous times in watching Emma and here I was asking if she could watch Emma for a little while and I would pick her up later. And she was threatening our custody arrangement? "Tanya all I am asking is for you to keep an eye on her for a couple hours longer! She's your daughter for god sakes!"

"_She's your daughter too Edward, I mean unless you—"_

"Fine! Will you just bring her by my house at the normal time tomorrow?"

"_Of course! Bye Edward!" _

As soon as we hung up I called my parents, brother, and sister to see if any of them could watch Emma. Of course they were all busy, and even though they offered to drop their plans, I wouldn't have it. While I was in the middle of the conversation with my sister, one of my students, Renesmee Swan, knocked on the door and slowly entered. I put my finger up motioning for her to hold on a minute.

"_So your ex-wife will not watch your daughter for a couple __of__ hours so you can attend a meeting at work? The same daughter who is her OWN daughter?" _Alice groaned through the phone. _"God I hate that woman with a passion Edward, I am sorry but I am so glad you guys are not together anymore."_

"So am I Ali, so am I. but—" I groaned, "I don't know who I am going to find someone to babysit her tomorrow night on such short notice. Everyone already has plans for tomorrow," I said exasperated.

"_I'm sorry I can't help Edward, I mean I can see if I can fly out on Saturday morning—"_

"No, no. Don't do that. But hey, listen, a student just walked in. I'll call you later okay?" We said our goodbyes and I closed the phone and looked up at Reneesme. "Sorry about that, what can I do for you Ms. Swan?"

"I have my permission slip," she said, reaching into her binder and pulled out the piece of paper for the music trip we would be attending the following week.

"Oh yes!" I took the piece of paper from her hand and looked it over. She had gotten it signed by an Isabella Dunham, I was about to ask about it when I remembered she lived with her sister.

"All right, everything looks good. I will see you tomorrow Ms. Swan."

"Mr. Cullen…" I looked up at her, "If you need a babysitter tomorrow I can do it for you."

"Are you sure Renesmee?"

"Nessie please Mr. Cullen," she winced at her name, just like I did when people called me Eddie.

"Oh yes I had forgotten. Are you sure? I do not wish to ruin any plans you have for the evening."

"No Mr. Cullen, it's fine. I actually have to babysit my niece tomorrow as my sister has to go to a gallery opening."

"Alright, so should I bring her to you?"

"If it's not a problem—"

"Not at all."

We started to trade information and set everything up for her to watch Emma for a few hours on the following day. After she left, I gathered my belongings and headed out to meet Jasper so we could head to our cars together. I explained to him what happened and he just shook his head; he never really liked Tanya, even when I was married to her.

"I really don't even understand that woman," he groaned as he we walked to the faculty parking lot. All of a sudden he started to laugh, "Oh look your _girlfriend _is headed this way."

I looked up only to see Jessica Stanley briskly walking my way, her shirt unbuttoned an unnecessarily amount.

"Oh great," I muttered and reached up and ran my hand through my hair. "It's like high school all over again with this girl. Does she not understand I'm not—" I stopped talking when I heard her call out my name.

"Edward!"

I turned on my heel to look at her, "Oh hey Jessica, I didn't see you coming."

"Real smooth," Jasper fake coughed only loud enough for me to hear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some food tonight and maybe have a little fun," she winked at me. Was this woman for real? "You know, I could come over after or you could come back to my—"

"Ah sorry Jessica I can't tonight, maybe some other time."

"But you—"

I held up my hand to silence her as my phone started to go off and Tanya's name flashed across my screen. Maybe she had changed her mind about watching Emma for me tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"_Oh Edward! I'm glad I caught you. Is there any way you can take Emma tonight until Monday morning?"_

Or not, "What? What do you mean?"

"_I have to go out of town tomorrow morning now for a business thing and—"_

Of course! I ask her to do me a small favor and she says no, she asks me and of course I'm going to say yes. Not because she asked me, but because I would do anything concerning Emma.

"Sure. I'm on my way home from work right now? Have her there as soon as possible?"

"_Of course Eddie! See you then!" _

I hung up the phone and looked between Jessica and Jasper. "I got to go. Tanya is dropping Emma off at my house in a few minutes. Sorry Jessica, another time." Jasper and I continued our trips to our cars and left for the day.

As soon as I got into the house I slipped out of my clothes and into some jeans and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen in search of something I could cook Emma and myself. I never made her eat TV dinners; just because I did was no reason for her to. I pulled out a box of Macaroni and Cheese and some chicken fingers. I wasn't a good cook at all, but who could really mess up these two things? Just as I put the water on the stove the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of my daughter and bitter ex-wife.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled happily as I opened the door and she launched herself into my arms. I picked her up and positioned her on my side and grabbed her bags from Tanya.

"I'll see you Monday sweetie."

"Bye Mommy." Emma leaned over and gave Tanya a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too. Bye Edward." Tanya turned on her heel and headed to the car that Marcus sat in, waiting for her.

I rolled my eyes as I kicked shut the door and placed Emma's bags down by the stairwell.

"What do you say to Mac and Cheese and chicken fingers for dinner?"

"I say, Yay!" Emma laughed as I put her back down on her feet and she darted toward the kitchen. She settled herself at the table and pulled out her coloring books and crayons and had at it as I started to prepare us dinner.

"Sweetie? Tomorrow daddy has a meeting at work so you are going to be going over to one of my student's house for a little while to play with her and her niece who is your age." I smiled at her as she looked up and over at me.

"What are their names?"

"Well, my student's name is Nessie and the one that is your age is named… Jane." I walked over and took a seat next to her.

"I promise you'll have fun. I won't be at the meeting to long and—"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"You're talking too much," Emma giggled. "It's fine dad, I know you have to work. And I'm a big girl, I'm sure I'll have tons of fun"

I frowned slightly, "It's so weird when you call me dad. You're only eight!"

She giggled and handed me a crayon, "Color while we wait for the food to be done."

"Sounds like a plan." I reached out and tousled her hair before I began to color one of the pictures in one of the coloring books.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **First off, thank you for all the fantastic reviews! They made me all giddy inside like a little girl lol. I figured I wouldn't make you guys wait long for the Edward's pov chapter since it shows you the other side of the story and then we will start getting into the real stuff! I actually felt terrible about making Tanya a bitch basically but I didn't want all the parents to be amazing, and I wanted to show that James could be a decent person sometimes. Now more information will come out about Tanya as the story develops and I don't know but it could make you hate her even more, or least. You'll just have to wait and see.

I wanted to thank my fantastic beta **stavanger1 **once again! She is seriously great!

A little side note for any of you that are reading _**Play Crack The Sky. **_My beta had a fall and she's okay and everything so I'm just letting you guys know that I will post the story as soon as I am able too so don't think I have forgotten all about it or anything!

But I would enjoy your reviews and thoughts on this chapter mostly! Now Nessie has offered to watch Emma does this mean a possible run in between Bella and Edward? Hmm perhaps? Well you guys will just have to wait and see and of course the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter will get out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

----------------------------------------------------

Nessie's Point of View.

Fridays were supposed to be spent with your friends enjoying the two-day break from classes and homework, talking about the cute boys you were crushing on. Yet here I was, stuck babysitting my 7 year old niece.

It wasn't actually as terrible as I made it out to be, just no_t __quite _what I had pictured. Not that I was really complaining. My sister needed to get out sometimes. I owed her this for letting me stay with her so I could attend my school. And then, when the opportunity to watch Mr. Cullen's daughter presented itself, I figured; why not? Having one more kid to watch wouldn't be too bad. I bet they would have fun with each other. I didn't really know much about Mr. Cullen's daughter besides her name being Emma and that she was 8 years old, but she _was_ a girl, and Jane really could use some friends her own age.

As I walked into his office on Thursday, to hand in my permission slip, I couldn't help but feel bad as I accidentally overheard his phone conversation. He sounded so frustrated with whatever was going on. So I tried to offer my help, hoping it would alleviate some of his obvious stress. Besides, it's not like I was going anywhere anyway. And I couldn't deny that the pay he offered wasn't too shabby; it was by far better than _anything_ my sister would give me.

However, I was glad my sister was getting out of the house and having some fun. She usually was the one that stayed in on Fridays while I went out with my friends. However, Jane wasn't usually home on Friday's, but apparently James was working late tonight and didn't want to pick her up too late. So they switched it so that he would pick her up Saturday morning and drop her off Monday night after dinner instead.

I sat on Bella's bed brushing out Jane's hair so I could put a braid in it as Bella continued to look through her closet for something to wear to the opening at the gallery in which Rose worked.

"Argh!" she groaned as she threw down another shirt to the floor. "This is ridiculous! I should just not go; there is no reason for me to even go!"

"Bells…" I rolled my eyes at my sister. "You _are_ going! Rose would kill you if you didn't, and besides, maybe you'll meet someone…" I trailed off, smiling.

"Meet someone? Why the hell would I want to meet _anyone_?" She threw her hand over her mouth. "Jane you did not hear that word out of Mommy's mouth." Jane just rolled her eyes.

"What word mommy? Go! You'll have fun with Aunt Rose and Aunt Angela!"

"I just—" she groaned and plopped down on the edge of the bed. "Are you even going to be able to hand two little girls?"

"Oh never," I replied, rolling my eyes again. "I am surely to die at the hands of two little girls."

"Maybe its better if I stay home though, I mean, it _is_ your teachers' daughter. What if something goes wrong?"

"Stop trying to make excuses for why you can't go to the show!" I pulled Jane's hair back and began to braid it. "You are going!"

"Nes—"

"Do not "Nessie" me; you are not mom or dad…" I quickly finished putting Jane's hair into a braid and tied it. "I am going to find you an outfit to wear tonight."

I stood up and headed over to her closet and began to look through it.

"I don't understand why you don't wear _half_ the stuff Rose buys you. It's _hot_!"

"I'm a mom and as such don't _need_ to be—"

"_Please_!" I turned and looked at my sister sitting on the bed. "You never _don't_ need to be hot. Besides Bells, you are single and really need to meet someone."

"Okay, I am so not having this conversation with my 15 year old sister," she muttered.

"Better me than Rose," I said in a sing song voice as I pulled out a blue dress that buttoned up the front, holding it in the air. "I'm thinking this?"

"I'm thinking—pants? Please?"

"Pants?" I groaned. "You are so boring. Really, how are we even sisters?"

"Clearly you are mom and I am dad," she said.

"Perhaps… Okay, if you're wearing pants I am still getting you into heels."

I turned back to the closet and began to look for a shirt to go with a pair of black pants. Bella groaned and I didn't even bother to turn and acknowledge her as I heard her flop back down onto her bed.

After much debate we settled on a pair of nicely fitting black pants that I thought showed off her ass rather well, a midnight blue halter top with a black cardigan, and a pair of black heels that I really just wanted to keep for myself. I curled her hair and applied a small amount of makeup, only using a little bit more than she usually would put on when she went to work.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she complained as we headed outside to her car.

I rolled my eyes as I shifted Jane on my hip; she was really getting too big for this. "Bella go have fun please!"

"Okay, okay. You two be good, and Jane don't forget you've got to get up early tomorrow for daddy."

"I know mom," she groaned and placed her head on my shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver Volvo pull up. Mr. Cullen emerged, going around to help whom I presumed was Emma out of the car.

"Have fun sis."

"Call me if you need anything Ness."

"I know Bells, please have fun." I placed a quick kiss on my sister's cheek and watched her climb into the car and pull away.

"Nessie?" I turned around to see Mr. Cullen holding the hand of the most adorable little girl. "I wasn't sure if I got the right house…"

"No, you did, we were just saying bye to my sister."

"She's going to a party," Jane smiled as she wiggled out of my grasp and went over to Emma. "Hi I'm Jane!"

"I'm Emma," the girl said shyly.

"Do you want to play Barbie's with me?"

Emma turned and looked up at Edward for an approval and he just smiled, "Okay!"

Jane took a hold of Emma's hand and the two girls ran into the house.

"I guess I don't have to worry about them getting along," Mr. Cullen chuckled, "I shouldn't be too long or anything, and you have my number and if there's any probl—"

"Mr. Cullen it's fine. If my sister can trust me with Jane I can assure you, you can trust me with Emma. One question though; does she like pizza?"

"Loves it! Do you need money to order it or anything?"

I shook my head, "No my sister actually prepared one, I just need to stick it in the oven. I just wanted to make sure Emma liked it before I did so"

"Your sister prepared it?" He chuckled. "Wow I can't even make toast without burning it most of the time…" he trailed off.

"Happens to the best of us," I laughed.

He glanced at his watch and shook his head, "Thank you so much for this, I won't be back too late."

"Take your time." I waved him off.

Mr. Cullen turned on his heel and headed back to his car as I headed into the house, ready to spend my night with these two little girls.

When I walked in, Jane had already spread her toys throughout the living room, and the two girls sat in the middle playing with Jane's Barbie's. I was glad that they were getting along right away, Jane didn't have many friends and I continually felt bad about it. Sure she would tell me about her friends at school and such, but it was hard for her to hang out with them outside of school having to switch back and forth between James' and Bella's houses.

I plopped down on the couch and watched them; if Bella was here she would probably freak over the amount of toys all around.

"Jane, you will clean this up before your mom gets home."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say aunt Nessie."

"Hey, _hey_! Do_ not_ roll your eyes at me." I moved to the end of the couch and watched them play.

"Nessie?" Emma asked sweetly as she looked up from what she was doing and over to me.

"Yes Emma?" I replied as I stood up and walked over to the girls and joined them on the floor in the middle of their playing.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"My daddy lives in Washington and my mommy lives with her new husband in Florida," I answered truthfully.

"They're divorced?" I nodded slowly. "My mommy and daddy are divorced too."

"Why?" Jane asked causing me to turn and glare at her.

"Jane, don't ask those kinds of questions!"

"Why? I just want to know why her parents are divorced. My parents are too," she turned and smiled at Emma. "They told me they love me but they weren't going to be able to live together anymore. My daddy has a new girlfriend, her name is Victoria, and I like her _sometimes._"

I furrowed my eyebrows at this, "Sometimes? You never told me this before, Jane."

"Well Victoria can be fun, and she makes really good chocolate chip cookies. Not as good as mommy's though." She grinned widely before continuing. "But sometimes she gets mad at me when I can't fall asleep; she says it's her and daddy's time."

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't yell at you right?"

Jane shook her head. "Daddy would never let her; you just can see it in her face. She looks annoyed." She dropped the topic of Victoria and went back to asking about Emma's parents. "So why are your parents divorced? Do either of them have a girlfriend or boyfriend? My mommy doesn't have a boyfriend and I feel bad for her."

"My mommy has a boyfriend, but I don't really like him," Emma admitted sadly. "He doesn't like to do fun stuff at all and gets annoyed when I'm always around, and—" Emma stopped suddenly. "My daddy doesn't like him. And he doesn't have a girlfriend either. My parents stopped being together right after my brother died when I was five—"

"Your brother died?" Jane interrupted, eyes wide. I didn't interfere quickly enough before she asked, "How?"

"Car accident. It was me, my mommy, and Masen, he was my brother, he was three…" She began to brush the dolls hair. "My daddy misses him a lot, so do I… I don't think my mommy does though…"

My heart broke instantly. "Awe sweetie, don't think that. Those types of situations are very difficult. Hey I have an idea! Why don't you two help me get dinner ready and then I'll let you girls dress me up?"

Both of their eyes lit up as they agreed. We headed into the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven before heading upstairs to Jane's room where I let them play makeover on me. Luckily for _me_, Bella was against Jane having make-up at such a young age so I didn't have to endure _that_ one. After they finished decking me up, I braided Emma's hair like Jane's and put different types of hair clips on both of their heads like they had done to me.

When the timer went off I had Jane set the table and gave each of the girl's one slice of pizza each and a glass of milk. After I finished my own slices, I began to wash the dishes, and just as I started to put them away I heard the sound of a very loud bike outside. I peeked out the window and dropped one of the plates on the floor, causing it to break.

"Shit!"

"Aunt Nessie said a bad word!" Jane said in a singsong voice. "I'm going to tell my mom on you…"

"It was an accident Jane, mommy doesn't need to know about this." I knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of the plate and threw them into the garbage. Just as I stood back up, a knock came at the front door and my eyes widened with horror.

"I'll get it! Come on Emma." Jane and Emma slid off their chairs and headed to the door.

"No! Don't answer that!" I chased after them just in time to see them pressed their faces to the glass.

"It's a boy!" Jane squealed causing me to groan and pull them away from the window. "Mommy said no boys allowed Nessie!"

"Yes, but your mommy is _not _my mommy, she's only my sister." I knelt down in front of them and looked at them pleadingly. "Please don't tell your mom Jane, please?"

"Fine, but then I can watch Leno!"

"Fine, Fine!" I stood up and opened the door only to be face to face with Jacob Black. "Uh, hey?"

"Hey," he grinned at me. "Nice hair!"

My eyes widened in shock as I remembered that I had let the girls do my hair; it wasn't terrible but it was quite embarrassing.

"Oh, uh…"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to this party…"

"A party? O—oh…Um…" I started biting my lip nervously. "I'm kind of babysitting at the moment…" I trailed off, hoping my dismay wasn't obvious.

Just then both Jane and Emma squeezed passed me and stared up at Jacob.

"I'm Jane Dunham, Renesmee's niece."

"Jane!" I groaned at her using my full name.

"Hello Jane, nice to meet you," Jacob smiled then looked to Emma.

"And are you Renesmee's niece as well?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm Emma Cullen."

"Cullen?" Jacob raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "Mr. Cullen's kid? I can kind of see the resemblance…"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"So can I come in?"

"Come in? Oh-uhh… Um... Like, come in… I—I"

Jane and Emma started to giggle. "She does that a lot when she's nervous. I don't mind if you come in, but my mommy can't know," Jane said conspiratorially.

"Oh she can't?" Jacob chuckled. "Well, I will only come in if you girls want me too."

"Do you like Barbie's?" Jane asked sweetly.

"As matter of fact I do, I make a _great_ Ken." He gave me a wink as the girls grabbed onto his hand and dragged him into the room, and over to where the Barbie's were set up.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. My sister could _never _find out about this! She would not only kill me for having a boy in the house with her daughter, but the fact that Jacob was a senior and I was a sophomore, she probably wouldn't be too keen on either.

I followed them into the room and decided to stay out of the Barbie playing. I took a spot on the couch so I could watch them. My stomach was secretly doing summersaults as I watched my crush play with my little sister and Emma Cullen in _my _house. I wasn't even exactly sure how he knew where I lived, but at this point I down right didn't care. _At all!_

Jacob had only stayed a half hour before Mr. Cullen called and informed me that he was leaving the school now and would be there in a short while. It would be bad if _Bella_ caught Jacob here, but I was pretty sure it would be even _worse_ if my teacher caught me with him here. Another one of his students, in my house, when I was suppose to be keeping my eye on his _daughter_…

I wouldn't have been lying if I said that ever since the school year started, I'd nursed a small crush on Jacob Black. And it was only until recently that he started to show me attention. It wasn't uncommon for a younger girl to have a crush on an older boy, and for the older boy to even show attention to the younger girl. But for me? That _was_ surprising.

When I walked Jacob to the door to say goodnight before I started to clean up the mess the girls had made, he did something I had been dreaming about for _weeks_. He kissed me! He. Kissed. Me. Of course, it was slow and very short, but it definitely gave me a taste for something I wouldn't mind trying again. And _soon!_

I probably stood at the door watching his bike drive away for forever, before the giggles of two little girls brought me back to reality. And in reality I needed to hurry my ass up and clean up this place before my sister got home. I was actually very surprised she was out still. Not that I wanted her home right away, but I was surprised, that was for certain.

As I cleaned up the girls' mess, I popped in _Finding Nemo _for them so they could wind down. Hopefully Emma would be ready for bed by the time Mr. Cullen came to get her.

While I was knelt over Jane's toy chest I couldn't help but hear the quiet conversation the girls were having. It seemed to stem from one we'd had earlier in the evening.

"I don't want my daddy to be lonely anymore," Emma whispered to Jane as they huddled together under a quilt on the couch. "I want him to smile again."

"We should get our mommy and daddy to meet!" Jane sat up and squealed, Emma soon joining her.

"Girls," I sighed as I closed the toy box and took a seat next to them. "It's not that easy. I don't really know your daddy's situation Emma, but I know my sister's and although—" I froze for a minute. Mr. Cullen was good-looking, nice, _and_ had a daughter of his own so he obviously didn't mind kids. Maybe, just maybe—

"Although what? Would you help us Aunt Nessie?"

"Well… _maybe, _but they've never met—"

"Until now," Emma giggled as all three of us turned toward the door where we heard two voices coming from the other side. I knew one right away, and the other I realized was Mr. Cullen. I also realized, while I was sitting there listening to their voices, that my sister had been drinking. Just from the way she talked; she came off as a bit ditzy, which clearly meant she was tipsy.

The door opened and Bella stumbled in and would've fallen to the floor if Mr. Cullen hadn't grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Easy there," he chuckled.

"Sorry! I'm no good on my feet, even when I _haven't_ had anything to drink…" Bella blushed and giggled like an idiot.

"Daddy!" Emma jumped down from the couch and ran over to her father, instantly jumping into his arms.

"Hey pumpkin, did you have fun with Nessie and her niece?" Emma nodded furiously.

"So much! Can Nessie babysit me again sometime?"

Mr. Cullen looked at me and smiled. "I think that can be worked out. Thank you so much for watching her tonight. I hope I wasn't too late or anything, the meeting went longer then expected."

"It's fine Mr. Cullen. It was my pleasure. And if you need me to watch Emma again I would love to, she was so much fun." I stood up and walked over to the door, Jane hot on my tail.

"Bye Emma! Remember our plan!"

"Bye Jane!" Emma waved at her. "And I won't. Bye Nessie!"

"Bye Nessie, Jane…" Mr. Cullen turned and looked at my sister who was standing there awkwardly. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dunham."

"You too Mr. Cullen." Bella shut the door behind them as they walked out, then turned on her heel toward me and Jane. Of course, in her state and due to the fact that my sister was extremely clumsy; she fell right to the floor.

"Oh that's going to hurt in the morning," she moaned.

I rolled my eyes and went over and helped her up. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a little." She held up her fingers to show her point. "Yeah a little… Don't look at me like that; I am not drunk, just a little tipsy. That teacher of yours sure is cute…"

Jane turned her head and looked up at me. "Is momma drunk?"

"I think she might be," I chuckled and my sister shoved me but ended up falling back against the door hitting her head.

"Ow!"

"Please tell me you didn't drive home?"

"Nope, Angela dropped me off," she replied, popping the 'p'. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Nessie put Jane to bed for me? Kay, thanks!" She pulled off her shoes and wobbled up the stairs to her bedroom.

After I finished cleaning up the downstairs and got Jane into her bed, I headed over to Bella's room and peaked in. She was sprawled out across the bed and had somehow been able to get into her pajamas.

I picked up a quilt from her chair in the corner and draped it over her. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head and whispered, "Love ya sister of mine."

I headed out of the room, shutting both the lights and door behind me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Oh first encounters! But what did they actually think about it? Hm, hm? I guess you guys are just going to have to wait and see! I wanted you guys to get a little peak into Nessie's life. There weren't be too many chapters from her point of view, basically only when truly needed. So there were be an occasional one.

First off, thank you for all the fantastic reviews! They keep me writing! I am glad that many of you said that the first two chapters have already pulled you in, all I can hope is the future ones keep you hooked. Now I won't tell you what _exactly _happens, but the Halloween chapter is a huge one with a lot of stuff happening. So the more reviews I get on this chapter the quicker we will come to getting that chapter out there! And oh boy let me tell you that you are going to want to see what happens.

Second, last night I stayed up till 2 am designing what everyone's houses looked like. So if you go to my profile you can see the rooms and houses of just about all the characters in the story. And I would of course love your thoughts on the choices. I must thank everyone who helped me choose especially **phnxprncss. **So yeah please let me know guys!

Reviews are like getting kissed by your crush for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's point of view.

The throbbing in my head was not as terrible as it could have been, and I was thankful for the fact that I didn't drink that much. However, I was still angry at myself for allowing both Rosalie and Angela in convincing me that having a few drinks would be perfectly fine. Of course I listened to my best friends, them being my best friends and all, but clearly sometimes you'd be better off not to.

So I ended up having a few drinks, and gratefully did not make a fool of myself at the opening. Sometimes I had this problem when I drink; I would giggle _a lot _and sometimes didn't possess an off button when I started talking. So I had a few drinks and got a ride home from Angela and her boyfriend Ben. And everything was fine up until I got out of the car and started to walk toward my house, where I fell. I was helped up by two strong hands, two strong unknown hands. And was then brought face to face with a pair of stunning, green eyes.

Those green eyes belonged to a very beautiful man, but who actually refers to men as beautiful? Well, I guess I do, especially in this case. I knew I should have been freaking out since I clearly had no idea who he was and he was standing in the middle of my yard. But then it occurred to me when I saw the silver Volvo parked at the end of my property, the same one I had seen when I had left earlier that day. It was Nessie's teacher, the father of the little girl she was babysitting tonight along with my own little Jane.

"Thank you," I muttered, reaching down to wipe off my knee's as I steadied myself out.

"Welcome." He smiled this amazingly adorable sexy crooked smile. "You must be Nessie's sister? Mrs. Dunham? I'm Mr. Cullen."

"Uh Isabella—" I waved my hands in the air, "Yes but I'm divorced… I've been considering changing it back to Swan. M-my—my—" why could I not think of the word!

"Maiden name?" he chuckled.

"Yes! Yes! My maiden name!" I giggled and shoved him playfully in the chest, "Oh! Sorry… I had a little to drink tonight, my friend works at this art gallery and— you don't care… Uh you're here to pick up your little girl… Emma, right? Emma's a good name, Jane Austen named one of her character's Emma… I love Jane Austen, hence Jane's name." I started to giggle once again; I was making myself out to be a real idiot.

"Jane Austen was a very good writer," he chuckled sweetly, his grin still plastered on his face.

"Well let me get this door opened and you can get your little girl." I reached for the doorknob and fumbled with it for a few seconds until I got it open and stumbled in, only to be caught by Mr. Cullen's grasp once again.

"Easy there," he chuckled.

"Sorry! I'm no good on my feet, even when I _haven't_ had anything to drink." I blushed and giggled like an idiot.

"Daddy!" Emma jumped down from the couch and ran over to Mr. Cullen, instantly jumping into his arms.

"Hey pumpkin, did you have fun with Nessie and her niece?"

Emma nodded furiously, "So much! Can Nessie babysit me again sometime?"

"I think that can be worked out. Thank you so much for watching her tonight. I hope I wasn't too late or anything, the meeting went longer then expected."

"It's fine Mr. Cullen. It was my pleasure. And if you need me to watch Emma again I would love to, she was so much fun." Nessie stood up and walked over toward us, Jane following quickly.

"Bye Emma! Remember our plan!"

"Bye Jane!" Emma waved at her. "And I won't. Bye Nessie!"

"Bye Nessie, Jane…" Mr. Cullen turned and looked at me as I stood there awkwardly, having a real urge to pee and sleep. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dunham."

"You too Mr. Cullen." I shut the door behind them as they walked out and then turned on my heel toward my sister and Jane. Of course, in doing so I fell right into the floor.

"Oh that's going to hurt in the morning."

Nessie pulled me to my feet, rolling her eyes as she did so, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just a little." I held up my fingers to show her my point, "Yeah a little… Don't look at me like that I am not drunk, just a little tipsy. That teacher of yours sure is cute…"

Jane turned her head and looked up at Nessie, "Is momma drunk?"

"I think she might be," she chuckled and I chose to shove her but ending up falling back against the door hitting my head.

"Ow!"

"Please tell me you did not drive home?"

"Nope, Angela dropped me off" I replied, popping the 'p'. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Nessie put Jane to bed for me? Kay, thanks!" I pulled off my shoes and wobbled up the stairs to my bedroom.

So here I was now at 8 am waiting for James since he would be coming by to pick Jane up at 9. If I didn't wake up now Jane would never get up. I pulled myself out of bed and clutched my head for a moment; _it could be worse, it could be worse_, I chanted to myself.

I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom, poured myself a glass of water and popped back a couple of aspirin, now I just had to wait for them to kick in. I headed down the hall to Jane's room and peaked in, she was fast asleep and I felt terrible that I had to wake her up. I headed over to her bed and shook her lightly.

"Sweetie you got to wake up."

Jane let out a yawn as she stretched her arms, "Morning mommy."

"Morning sunshine, daddy's going to be here in an hour so why don't you get up and get dressed? I'm going to head downstairs and make some breakfast, what do you feel like?"

"Umm… Waffles!" she gave me a winning smile. "With strawberries and whipped cream?"

"I think I can work something out, now get ready." I chuckled as I watched her jump out of bed and run over to her dresser in search of something to wear.

I made my way down to the kitchen and started to prepare some waffles, knowing there was no reason to try and wake up Nessie. She wasn't much of a morning person, but the smell of waffles could persuade her to get out of bed on her own.

Just as I was putting Jane's plate on the table she emerged into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve striped light purple and dark purple sweater. She had a hair tie in one hand and her brush in the other.

I grabbed the brush and hair tie out of her hand and began to brush her hair as she sat down and began to eat her waffles.

"Daddy said he's going to take me to the zoo tomorrow."

"The zoo? How exciting. You haven't been there in way over a year." I pulled her hair back out of her face and put the hair tie in. "Did you want a headband or anything?"

"No, I think I'm okay." She shoved a piece of the waffle into her mouth and started chewing.

I grabbed myself a waffle and took a seat at the table next to her.

"Sweetie, you have everything packed right? Daddy's taking you to school on Monday. So you got to remember your back pack!"

Jane nodded, "Are you picking me up from school?"

I shook my head as I began to cut up my waffle, "Daddy is going to, mommy is working an hour later at the office so I can get off early on Halloween."

"Does that mean you're taking me trick or treating?"

I nodded, "Yes, daddy and I thought it would be better to go around here since he lives in an apartment complex. But he's going to try and come out with us and _did_ ask if you wanted to spend the night there or here…"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can." I smiled and pushed a loose strand of hair out from in front of her eyes.

"Do I smell waffles?" Nessie called out as she entered the kitchen and went and grabbed herself a plate. She threw a waffle on, then lifted the plate to her nose to take a sniff.

"Ah heaven!" She pulled out the chair on the other side of Jane and plopped down.

"Are you actually awake before 11 on a Saturday?"

Nessie just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. I didn't want to spend the whole day sleeping, and I kind of wanted to know if you could take me to get my Halloween costume…"

"I can—" I stopped myself realizing I didn't have my car. "Crap, my car is still at the gallery, I'll see what Rose is up to today, she's usually always up for a shopping trip"

"That is true."

"Okay, so… wait, I thought you were taking Jane out with me on Halloween, why do you need a costume?"

"Well, see…" she began to play with her waffle. "That's the thing; there's this party but it doesn't start till 10 and we'd be way done with trick or treating by then so I figured that—"

"10? As in 10 pm?"

"Yeah, come on Bells it's not a school night and I promise I'll be home by One—"

"One?" I sighed and placed my fork down on the plate. "Your curfew is midnight, which is pushing it anyway because dad wanted your curfew to be Eleven."

She groaned. "Please? Come on… Sarah's mom said she can go, and so did Gina's."

"Nessie I don't know, who's party is it anyway? Will there be boys there?" Was I an idiot? Of course there would be boys there.

"The Clearwater's, you remember Seth? Well it's his sister's Leah's and she's a senior and their parents will be around."

I groaned and stood up gathering mine and Jane's plates. "I'll think about it, ok?"

"Will Jacob be there?" Jane asked in a giggle as I walked to the sink. Jacob? Who was Jacob? And why did my 7 year old daughter know who he was?

"Jane!" Nessie hissed through her teeth, "You promised!"

I turned around just in time for Jane to whisper she was sorry.

"Nessie who is Jacob? Is he _your _boyfriend?" Surely Nessie would tell me if she had a boyfriend, right? I mean, I knew there was an age difference between us, but we were still sisters.

"He's just this boy from school…" she groaned softly as she shoved a piece of waffle into her mouth. "It's nothing really, Jane has no idea what she's talking about."

"Do you want to talk about it? You know you can—"

But she cut me off, "No I don't want to talk about it thank you." She dropped her fork and stood up. "I'm going to go shower. If you can get me a ride to the mall that be great… Have fun at your dads Jane!"

I shook my head as I watched my sister stomp out of the room and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry mommy; I didn't mean to make Nessie mad."

I chuckled and went over to give her a kiss on the head, "You didn't make her mad sweetie, I think it was me…"

After I finished cleaning up the kitchen and made sure that Jane had everything ready, James pulled up. I said a quick goodbye to Jane and watched as she drove off with her dad and Victoria. Afterwards I took a shower of my own and called Rose and asked her what she was doing. As soon as I said shopping she said sure. She was in need of some new shoes or something. So an hour later she picked Nessie and I up to go shopping, of course as soon as we got to the mall Nessie split up from us in the search of a costume. I guess she didn't very well feel like being seen with two almost thirty year old women.

"So, I didn't want to say anything while Nessie was around, but this guy from the opening last night asked me for your number." Rose said with a smirk as we headed into _Old Navy _to look for some things I needed to pick up for Jane.

I rolled my eyes as I started to search through the racks, "And you're going to tell me you didn't give it to him, right?"

"Well…" A smirk played on Rose's lips as she picked up a black cardigan with a white tank top under it and showed it to me, "Maybe I didn't, maybe I did."

"Another color; maybe the teal?" I took a deep breath, "Um but why would you do that? You know I don't want anything to do with any guys."

"Why the hell not? Bells you need to get laid!" She said a little too loudly gaining a few looks from the woman around us.

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a corner, "Rose can you not be so loud? We're in the middle of a fucking kid's store," I spoke with my voice very hushed.

"Well it's the truth babe!" She groaned as shook my hand off her wrist.

"You have been divorced for over a year, and I know you guys weren't having sex up until that day. Hell you guys _barely _had sex after Jane was born, and that was Seven years ago!" She took a deep breath and pushed a few strays of hair behind her ear, "You need a good fucking."

"You are unbelievable!" This was not happening, she was not telling me this stuff in the middle of _Old Navy_. I pinched my arm to see if I was dreaming,but no she really_ was_ telling me in the middle of the store. "I should have asked Angela to bring us shopping."

"She'd tell you the same thing! We've talked Bells and we're worried about you. You need a guy."

I shook my head and started to look through different sweaters on the table behind me, "It's too soon."

"Too soon?" Rose let out a small sigh as she leaned against the table and looked at me, "It's been a year Bells and James has already found someone. And it would be one thing if you guys didn't mutually agree on the divorce. But you both knew that the love left the relationship a long time ago, so what's the problem with you going out there and finding something true?"

I dropped what was in my hands and turned to look Rosalie better in the eyes, "This is coming from the girl who dates a different guy almost every night and sleeps around?"

Rose narrowed her eyebrows and stared at me for a few minutes. The last thing I wanted to do was to say something so rude to her, but I didn't want to talk about this!

"I'm going to let that slide because you are my best friend, but I think you need to face the facts…"

"What facts? Really, you are getting at nothing. I'm fine Rose! I don't need to go out and I don't need to get laid." I groaned at the last word and turned my attention back to the shirts.

Rose made a clicking sound with her tongue. "See Bella? You are putting up that wall… Bells you are lonely and I think you are the only one that doesn't see it."

"I am _not _lonely! I have Jane and Nessie, and you and Angela. See? Not lonely, I am as happy as a clam!"

"Okay, seriously. You need to stop reading those kid's novels, because who in their right mind says 'as happy as a clam' nowadays?"

I smirked slightly, "I do, deal!"

"But in all seriousness Bella, let me and Angela set you up on a couple dates. You _don't _have to sleep with them, but it wouldn't be completely terrible if you did." I rolled my eyes as she continued to talk, "Just a couple dates?"

I began to chew on my bottom lip as I turned to look her square in the face. I had occasionally considered what it would be like to go out there and date again, but then in the end I would always tell myself it was a bad idea.

"I don't know Rose, I don't really want to introduce a new guy into Jane's life and—"

"And nothing! You can't use that excuse. James is with Victoria and Jane is fine with that. She's a lot more mature than you realize; she's like you in that way." Rose crossed her arms and watched for a few moments before speaking again. "At least let me set you up with one person or something? Or at least if someone asks you out in the near future say yes."

"I'll think about it, I promise!"

After buying a couple shirts, socks and underwear for Jane we met up with Nessie. We grabbed some lunch in the food court before Rose drove us to the gallery so we could pick up my car. We said our quick goodbyes and Nessie and I headed back to the house. As soon as we stepped foot inside the door, Nessie ran up to her room to do 'homework', which probably meant she was on the phone. I decided to start cleaning. I hated to stay this, but sometimes I could be a real clean freak, just think Danny Tanner from full house, only in female form.

After cleaning the house top to bottom, minus Nessie's room, that was her own mess to deal with, I decided to watch a little television before I started dinner, but of course nothing good was on like always. I probably sat there mindlessly flipping through channels for fifteen minutes until I finally gave up and turned the TV off and headed into the kitchen.

I usually didn't go all out on Saturday nights since I made a meal for 5 on Sunday's, well 4 this week since Jane was staying at James' until Saturdays. I decided to make a salad and cut up some leftover chicken to throw in.

I headed up to Nessie's room and knocked on the door to let her know dinner was ready.

"Come in!"

I pushed open the door and stepped in, only to see her dressed in the Halloween costume she bought that day. She hadn't let me and Rose see what it was, probably afraid I'd make her return it or something. Because right there in front of me my sister wore a 'sexy bumble bee' costume that clung to her skin like spandex. When I was her age I would have never worn something like that. Who am I kidding, I would _still _never wear something like that.

"So, what do you think?"

"Um… It's tight?"

She giggled, "That's the whole point bells, Sarah's going as a lady bug and Gina as a butterfly." She stopped giggling and stared at my face. "You don't like it do you?"

"Ness, dad would—"

"I don't live with dad or mom, I live with you."

"Yeah but—" I sighed and put my hand on my hip, "Wouldn't the costume you wore last year be better? I mean, that was adorable…"

"Hence the word adorable," she groaned and went and sat on the edge of her bed, "I don't want to be _adorable _anymore Bells, I want to look _sexy_."

"And you can look sexy when you are 18 and I don't hear shit from dad about it."

Nessie shook her head, "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I'm not dealing with this right now. Dinner's ready so change into normal clothes and meet me downstairs."

"Can I keep the costume?"

I groaned, "you're going to keep it no matter what I say or not…"

I turned on my heel then stopped when I noticed a shirt on the floor. I bent down and picked it up, noticing that it still had a security sensor on it, "Ness…"

"Yeah I got it a few weeks ago and they forgot to take it off, I tried everything to get it off without ripping it but nothing works," she sighed.

I tossed her the shirt, "Go by the store, I've done that and they've taken it off for me."

"Good idea, I'll remember to bring it next time I go to the mall." She smiled at me and stood up, going to her dresser and pulling out some pajamas. "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

I nodded and headed back downstairs, set up the table for us before I started mixing some ice tea while I waited for her to come down. The rest of the night went on nicely; of course I didn't dare bring up the subject on this boy my sister was possibly crushing on. I knew it was hard for her living under my roof, having to deal with my rules like I was her parent instead of her sister. But thankfully we got along quite well and didn't seem to have too many problems with one another. And even if I never said it out loud, I was glad to have her here with me. It definitely made things a bit easier for me after the year I had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Okay so this isn't the Halloween chapter and only like a select few knows exactly _what _goes down in the Halloween chapter and why it needs to be posted soon lol. But I wanted you guys to see Bella's thoughts on her little encounter with Nessie's music teacher.

Now the last few days I have gone crazy and started to pick outfits that go with chapters and such. And seriously I would love to pick everyone's outfits for every chapter but I think they _may _take too much room up on my profile. Unless you guys think I should? Well anyway there are outfits in the profile now that are 'typical work clothes' for Bella and Edward. Just to give you an idea how they usually dress when they go to work and stuff. So please check them out and let me know what you will think.

At this time this story is just flowing from me, I will probably jinx myself when I say I already have up to Chapter 8 written. I don't know what but this story is just comes out of me a lot better than anything else I've written lately. So _hopefully _I will have chapter 5 aka the Halloween chapter out soon. All I'm going to tell you is that Emma and Jane run into each other while trick or treating.

So please review! All the reviews have been so great! And love you all! Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View.

Halloween finally arrived and I couldn't be happier. The week had been more hectic than need be and I was glad that the weekend was finally here and I would be able to take Emma trick or treating.

I had been taking her the last couple of years and I had a pretty good feeling it would be the same this year. Tanya put up a fight at first, but she did the last two years as well; she'd was always saying she'd have to think about it, but we both knew she_hated _trick or treating. She used to try to get out of it when Emma was younger and Masen was still alive.

That was definitely one thing I hated about Halloween, not being able to take Masen out, I knew he would love it. Hell, he loved it when he was two; he had so much fun and was so looking forward to his third Halloween. But he never got the chance, he _would_ never have the chance to ever have a Halloween again, a thanksgiving, a Christmas, and I hated that more than anything. But at the same time, I wouldn't let that stop me from going out and making sure Emma had a great time.

As soon as she got to my house she ran upstairs to get ready while I made a quick dinner and waited for Jasper to show up. Alice would be late because of work but she assured me she was coming which made Jasper a very happy camper. Emma had decided to be Dorothy from the _Wizard of Oz _and I thought it was a cute idea. Tanya had brought up the idea to me about having her be Hannah Montana or one of the girls from _High School Musical, _but apparently Emma didn't like any of the costumes and I was kind of glad. However, I did want to have a word with Tanya over the shortness of the dress and the lack of stockings when she knew it was going to be a decently chilly night.

After Jasper arrived, we ate some dinner before we headed out and did a couple houses on my block. Next we went over to Hill Court which was always packed with kids on this day of the year. I felt like it was the best idea so she wouldn't have to be alone. This way she would most likely run into a few kids from school. I always felt bad in these situations since neither my brother nor my sister had any kids, and my cousin Kate had just married so there weren't any kids there yeteither. Tanya's nieces and nephews lived no where near us, so there were never any kids around for Emma to play with.

Jasper kept glancing at his watch as we walked house to house, keeping a good distance unless Emma needed me. She insisted she was a big girl and didn't need daddy to walk her door to door anymore.

"Dude she's just running late keep your pants on!"

"What are you talking about?" Jasper glanced at me as he buried his hands into his jean pockets.

I chuckled and shook my head, "You keep checking your watch or phone like every 5 seconds. She'll be here, she likes to help Emma sort her candy at the end of the night."

"And you are _positive _that she's not dating anyone?"

I just rolled my eyes at this, "As far as I know. I really don't understand why you don't just make a move. It's not like you guys are strangers or anything, she thinks you're a decent guy."

His eyes widened, "Did she tell you that? Has she talked to you about me? Oh my god what did she say?"

"When did we go back to high school?" I gave him a smug smile. "But seriously, she said you are a nice guy and she loves how you treat Emma like your niece even though she's not and how you are always there for me."

I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder, "In all seriousness dude, just ask her out already! I am getting sick and tired of hearing you lust over her."

"Daddy!" I quickly turned to see Emma speed walking toward me.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked as I released my hand from Jasper's shoulder and shoved them into my jean pockets. The air was all ready starting to get extremely chilly and I kept worrying about Emma's lack of jacket and stockings.

"Do you want me to go get your jacket out of the car?"

She shook her head, "No, but my basket's broke." She held up her basket that held the stuffed 'Toto' in it. "Can you fix it?"

"I think I can." I took it from her and started to fumble around with it as Jasper continued to glance at his watch as well as up and down the street.

"Uncle Jazz?" Emma asked politely.

Jasper turned his attention to Emma, "Yeah sweetie?"

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?"

Jasper let out a groan and threw his hands up in the air as I tried to stifle my laugh, "What is with you Cullen's?"

Emma grinned widely, "Are you possibly anxious to see someone? A certain short, black haired aunt of mine?"

"Seriously? Now you got her ganging up on me too?!? Next Emmett's going to call me or something…"

I shook my head and chuckled, "No Emmett wouldn't call, he'd show up on your doorstep and punch your jaw. I would probably do the same if you weren't my best friend," I finished fixing the basket, shaking it a couple of times to see if it was sturdy, "There you go sweetie!"

"Thanks dad… oh look!" Emma pointed behind me, "It's Jane and Nessie!"

I turned around to see my student, Renesmee Swan, standing across the street texting on her cell phone while her niece Jane stood next to her dressed in a purple flapper's outfit with a bag of candy in her one hand. I looked to their side to see Jane's mother Mrs. Dunham, no Isabella, talking to an older lady about something. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark grey sweater that was tied together with a belt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a big black headband in. I wasn't entirely sure how long I was staring at her but I eventually heard Jasper clear his throat.

"Oh, look at who that it is!",

"Can I go say hi?"

Before I even had a chance to say anything Jane was pulling Nessie across the street toward us.

"Emma!"

"Hi Jane!" Emma smiled brightly as the girls came and stood in front of us.

"Hi Nessie"

"Hey Emma, Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock" Nessie smiled slightly as she shoved her phone into the pocket of the black zip up sweatshirt she was wearing.

"No costume Nessie?" Jasper said with a chuckle as the girls started to animatedly talk to one another.

"Not for trick or treating Mr. Whitlock, I think I'm a little too old for that," she said with a chuckle as she reached into her sweatshirt, pulling out her phone and opened it up. A smile appeared on her face at whatever she was reading.

"Nessie, Jane!" I looked up to see Isabella coming across the street, making sure to look both ways as she did so. "You guys disappeared on me!"

"Sorry Bells, Jane saw Emma and her dad and wanted to say hi," Nessie said as she turned toward her sister. "Bella you remember Mr. Cullen… And this is Mr. Whitlock my history teacher."

"Hello." Bella smiled as she reached out and shook Jasper's hand and then did the same to me. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, seems like you aren't tripping this time though," I said with a chuckle but realized how seriously retarded it sounded. Oh god!

Bella's face instantly turned red. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Mr. Cullen. I had a little bit to drink and I was a tad bit tipsy… I don't want you to think that I'm a drunk or something and you have your daughter in my house and—" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm going to stop rambling now."

"It's fine, and I didn't think bad of you at all. And also, it's Edward… Mr. Cullen is my dad's name…"

"Oh, sweet so I can call you Edward?"

I narrowed my eyes at Nessie and smiled, "Okay, well to other adults my name is Edward how about that?"

"Mom can me and Emma go to this house over here?" Jane tugged on Bella's arm and pointed to a house that was diagonal to where we were standing.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with Mr. Cu—Edward." Bella blushed once again.

"It's fine, but remember to say thank you Emma."

"Will do dad!" Emma and Jane ran toward the house.

"Nessie, go follow them," Bella said and Nessie smirked as she turned and headed the way the girls did.

The three of us stood there awkwardly at first, until my cell phone started to ring. I reached into my pocket and saw that it was Alice calling. I held out the phone for Jasper.

"It's my sister, answer it." Jasper grinned widely as he snatched the phone from me and walked away answering it at as he went.

"He has a_ huge _crush on my sister."

Bella smiled as she buried her hands into her jean pockets, much like I was doing.

"How sweet!"

"So, Emma has talked nonstop about how much fun she had over at your house. My ex-wife had to ask me who the hell Jane and Nessie were." I forced a chuckle; I really shouldn't have added that last part.

"Well, Jane really liked having Emma over and wants her to come again real soon."

"I think she would like that."

"Well, we can trade numbers and set up play dates and such. I don't always have Jane on weekends, but if we set something up in advance I can figure something out with her dad and—" she put her finger up motioning one minute.

She pulled out her phone and flipped it open, a groan escaping her lips as she read over the text message and quickly replied, "My ex, he was suppose to come by and now he's unsure if he can."

"Oh! I'm sorry, does he do that often?" Why was I asking her these questions? They were personal and I had no reason to butt in.

"Sometimes, don't get me wrong he's a great dad and all, he's just a shitty plan keeper sometimes." She let out a chuckle and looked over to see the girls heading back our way.

"Mommy? Is it okay if Emma comes over for some of the cake you made?"

Bella bent down in front of her daughter and smiled, "Well… it's okay with me but you've got to ask Emma that one sweetie."

"Emma, wanna come over and eat some of the cake my mom made? It's all Halloween decorated!"

Emma turned and looked at me; her puppy dog eyes already in place.

"Can we daddy?" Ah the daddy card! Emma always went back and forth calling me dad or daddy. I preferred daddy still. However, I started to notice she tended to use it more when she wanted something.

"Hmmm… let me see…" I rocked back and forth from foot to foot for a moment pretending to think over the situation. "Who am I to pass up cake? That is if I am invited as well?"

"I would very much like that…" Bella quickly started to bite her lip. "My house is a few blocks over, we're going to walk that way and hit some houses we missed, you guys can walk with us or drive over or—"

She stopped talking when Jasper walked back. "Alice just got out of work but she's starving and wanted to know if we wanted to meet her at the diner."

"But dad!" Emma started to complain right away.

"We told Bella we'd go to her house for cake," I said looking at Jasper as he furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a smirk. "Here take my car and meet up with her and then call us when you guys are done. Do _not _crash it!" I pulled my car keys out of my coat pocket and tossed them to him. "I guess we'll walk with you."

So the five of us started heading back towards their house, stopping at here and there for the girls. It didn't occur to me till a few blocks away that the three girls had separated from us by a good distance, leaving me and Bella to talk alone. We didn't seem to have a problem getting into a flow of a conversation, but I couldn't help but notice how many times this woman blushed and it made her absolutely stunning.

It had been a very long time since I felt anywhere near being attracted to anyone, but I was definitely attracted towards Bella. She had a natural beauty to her, completely different from Tanya who spent hours upon hours applying makeup. Bella definitely only wore some lip gloss and a little eyeliner, but she didn't need it at all.

I quickly shook my head to try and rid the thoughts that I should not be having. I didn't even know this lady! I mean, all I knew was that she was divorced had a daughter, and her sister, who was my student, lived with her. I had to get over this and I had to get over this fast if Emma and Jane wanted to hang out. But god was I attracted to her. I highly doubted she felt the same at all. At least I could tell Jasper I was still attracted to woman; he sometimes worried about that…

When I picked up Emma that one night I hadn't fully walked into the house, and I had to admit it was very nice. It was homely yet elegant at the same time, and from what I had seen of this lady so far it fit her perfectly. As soon as we entered the house, Nessie ran upstairs calling someone in the process. We headed into the kitchen to have some cake and I couldn't help but laugh; it was a graveyard scene and she had little cookies placed into as graves, it was adorable.

"Wow you really went all out." I chuckled as she started to cut the cake and handed me two pieces for the girls. I went over and placed them in front of them, then went back for my own piece. As soon as I dug in I was in heaven this woman could _cook_. Well…ok, I mean I haven't had anything else she's ever made but she could definitely make a mean cake.

"Wow, this is fantastic."

"It could be better…" Bella blushed as she placed another forkful of cake into her mouth, getting a little frosting on the corner of her lip.

"Wait you got a little—" I reached over and wiped it away with my thumb, noticing both of the girls trying to suppress their giggles.

"Can we go upstairs and play in my room mom?" Jane asked as she placed her fork down on her empty plate.

"Well I don't know sweetie, are you guys in a rush?" She turned toward me. I really had no where to be and I didn't want to leave her company yet.

I shook my head, "Nope! Besides, Jasper won't be hurrying back anytime soon… unless you want us to leave?"

Bella quickly shook her head, "No, no… stay!"

"Come on Emma!" Jane and Emma both stood up and bolted out of the room.

"Whoa! Where you guys in such a hurry to?" Nessie came into the room giggling; she was dressed in only a hoodie and whatever her costume was underneath.

"Let me guess," Bella started, her voice surprisingly not to happy. "You didn't get a new costume?"

"Nope." Nessie made sure to pop the 'p'. "Gina offered for me to sleepover but I said I had to ask you and I know you want me home by midnight, but she has a curfew anyway and I will call you as soon as I get to her house after the party. So can I?" She said all this so fast it was hard to follow along.

Bella stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a small sigh, "Fine, but you better call me!"

"Thanks Bells!" She ran over and hugged her sister. "I'll talk to you later. Bye Mr. Cullen…"

"Bye Nessie." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, picking up an overnight bag on her way.

Bella let out a small sight, "Sometimes I forget I'm her sister. She makes me feel liker mom." She leaned on her hand and played with the last bit of cake on her plate, "She's a good student, right?"

I nodded as I put my fork down, "She really is, and a great cello player."

She let out a small smile and stood up, "Can I ask you a question?"

I felt a lump begin to form in my throat as I watched her begin to gather the plates and head over toward the sink.

"Ask away."

"Do you have any student's named Jacob?"

"Jacob? Hmm…" I thought about it for a minute, there were a few Jacob's in the school, "Do you have a last name?"

"No," she answered while shaking her head.

"Okay, well I have two Jacob's in my classes. A Jacob Hillenberg who's a sophomore and plays bass, then I have a senior, Jacob Black, who's just in one of my music classes… Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she came over with two cups of coffee. She placed one in front of me and took the other one for herself as she sat back down.

"I think Nessie likes a boy named Jacob, but it couldn't be the senior one, he's too old for her."

I nodded as I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip, "Yeah Mr. Black has a bit of a wild side."

We ended up talking for what seemed like forever and I started to feel bad that Jasper had yet to call me back or answer my text messages. Bella kept assuring me it was fine and that I could stay as long as I needed. Eventually the girls came back downstairs, both wearing Jane's pajamas. I instantly knew they had a plan. Jane wanted Emma to sleepover and Emma _so_ wanted to sleepover. I said it was okay with me if it was okay with Bella. So she got them situated in bed and we moved our waiting slash talking into the living room. As time passed and our cups of coffee grew greater, I couldn't deny the fact that my attraction toward this woman was growing as well.

"You're kidding!" She laughed out loud and slapped my arm that was leaning across the couch. She quickly brought her hand up to cover her face. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

I shook my head and chuckled as I placed my cup onto the table. "It's fine, no blood no foul." This only caused her to giggle more. "Hold still…"

She stopped laughing and looked at me confused, "What?"

"There's an eyelash…" I reached over and wiped it off with my finger and held it out for her, "Make a wish."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes, blowing at my finger. Before she had a chance to even open her eyes, I move over and brought my lips to hers. At first she was frozen, but after a moment she sunk into the kiss, her hands coming up into my hair as I wrapped my arms around her. But as quickly as it started it ended. Bella jumped to her feet wide eyed.

"Ummm… I think I'm going to get more coffee, you want some? You know what? I'll get you some." She grabbed both of our cups and headed into the kitchen.

I let out a groan and ran my fingers through my hair. "Great going you idiot! First girl you kiss in 3 years and you freak her out." I quickly stood up and followed her into the kitchen, "Bella…"

She jumped slightly at my presence. "Oh, hey Edward, I'm just getting that coffee…"

I walked over to her and placed my hands on her arms trying to still her, "I think you may have had too much coffee."

"I uh… I uh…"

I groaned. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with that kiss in there, I'll leave if you want me to."

I let my arms drop and hang at my side, "if you want I'll also take Emma and—" The next thing I knew Bella's lips were on mine, and I let out a groan. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her against my body as her hands found their way to my hair once again, pulling on it. I ran my tongue over her lips, begging for entrance, _needing_ entrance. I backed her up against the counter as our tongues began to battle against each other. We pulled away when we both needed air.

"Bella I am so attracted to you." I began to leave kisses along her neck.

She moaned and arched into me, my arousal growing by the minute, "Oh god…"

I lifted her up and sat her on the island counter as my lips found hers again. Before I knew it we were fumbling with clothes as our lips devoured one another. I threw her sweater in the corner and reached up to massage her breasts as her small fingers worked on the buttons of my shirt.

"I want you so bad…" I whispered as I began to trail kisses down her jaw.

"Edward, I am so wet for you," she moaned as she arched into my touch and pushed my shirt down from my shoulders. "I haven't had any sexual contact in almost 2 years."

"I haven't in 3 years… Oh god…" I groaned as she began to palm me through my pants. I brought my hand down and began to undo her jeans; tonight would be about both of us. We would deal with the consequences in the morning. "Lay down and lift your hips…"

She bit her lip and did as I said. I pulled her jeans down her leg, bending down to kiss her exposed skin. I licked my lips as my eyes ran over her body; there she laid on her kitchen counter in a tight white camisole and blue lace panties that I wanted to just rip from her body. I leaned down and began to press kisses along her panty line, her arousal becoming stronger.

"Please…" she whimpered and bucked her hips up. I thought about teasing her and making her wait, but I knew it had been a while and I wanted to make her feel good.

I hooked my thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them off of her legs. I placed her legs over my shoulders and bent down to press kisses along her inner thighs before running my tongue through her drenched folds. God she tasted amazing! I started to work quickly at her as her body writhed against me. It didn't take long for her to reach her release, and I kept going until her body started to calm down.

I didn't move from my spot, but reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet; thanking the lord I had a condom. I undid my pants and dropped both them and my boxers while ripping open the silver packaging.

Bella lowered her legs onto the counter as she watched me with lust-filled eyes. This would not be a gentle fucking; it would be filled with want and passion.

I slipped the condom onto myself and before she even had a chance to say anything I rammed into her.

"Fuck!" I hissed under my breath as I let her grow accustomed to my size. But soon enough she was wiggling her hips so I started pounding into her, gripping onto her hips as she gripped onto the sides of the counter.

"Y-yes, yes! Oh g-god!" Bella was tossing her head side to side as she met my thrusts; moans and whimpers softly escaping her lips. "E-Edward harder! Fuck me harder!"

I pulled her to me and started to go even harder, if that was even possible.

"You are so fucking tight…" I reached between us and started to rub her bundle of nerves as our thrusts met each other.

"F-faster! Oh y-yes yes!" she yelled and quickly put her fist into her mouth to quiet herself. "I'm so cl-close. Oh god! Fucking Edward harder!"

I gripped onto her hips and pulled her harder against me as I pounded carelessly into her. We would be sore in the morning but I don't think either of us cared. Soon enough her orgasm hit and she was writhing against me as I continued to move in and out of her, reaching my own climax. We slowly began to come down and I laid my head against her chest as we both tried to catch our breath. I swear on my life I had never, ever had sex like that.

Oh boy had I been missing out!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Can we say wow? I actually had _no _intentions of posting this chapter on the same day of posting chapter 4 but I was convinced by **phnxprncss **so this chapter is for her! And I hope she enjoys it very much. And of course I want to thank my beta for getting it back to me so fast! I definitely did not expect it back when I sent it to her earlier today. So thank you!

I'm not entirely sure what reaction I will get from any of you guys with the major twist and how this chapter had come to an end. It was unexpected, but the attraction, and the pent up frustrated. They just had to let go!

So, please, please, please! I would like _**all**_ of your reviews. Every single one of you readers! I want to know what you think of this chapter.

Hopefully you liked it. :x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View.

I could _not_ believe what I had just done… erm… what I was _still_ doing. It should be wrong; I shouldn't be doing this. But oh god it felt so right, better than I had ever imagined possible.

I had praised the lord that Rose had stashed a box of condoms in my house when her parents came to visit. I was definitely going to put them to use to tonight, no matter what. After the kitchen experience, Edward and I had attempted to make it to my bedroom. We couldn't!

I knew it was wrong; both of our daughters were upstairs asleep in Jane's room. But we couldn't control it. We made it as far as the couch before the rest of our clothes were shed and I was riding Edward, gripping onto the back of the couch.

I didn't even know how to describe what I was feeling; I had never felt this way, not even with James. Sure sex with James was okay, but it was a routine. This was wild and full of want and passion. The way he moved? I never wanted it to _stop_.

I threw my head back and groaned as Edward's grip on my hips tightened.

"Oh yes, oh yes," I moaned softly, moving my hips against his. "You feel so fucking good!" I never cursed, ever! Especially during sex, but something had come over me.

"Bella…" Edward moaned throwing his head back as he brought his hands up to massage my breasts, causing me to arch into him and move faster. "Uh, so good."

I could not believe for one moment how tonight turned out. Sure, the first time I saw Mr. Cullen…er… Edward, I thought he was extremely good looking and I definitely found myself thinking of him the next day quite a few times. But then tonight, just talking to him and spending time with him was incredible. And when he kissed me… Oh _god_ when he kissed me; it was beyond fantastic and I freaked out. But then in the kitchen, I couldn't believe what we did.

"I'm c—close… oh god. Yes. Yes!" I groaned as I brought my hand down to rub my clit. But Edward removed my hand and replaced it with his own.

"My job."

He leaned up and caught my bottom lip between his teeth. It didn't take long for either of us to reach our climaxes. But that wasn't the end; we eventually made it up to my room and once again were going at it. Except this time he had taken me from behind. I had only done that position a few times with James, never really feeling comfortable having to be on my hands and knees. But something about being with Edward made me feel confident and sexy, and even a bit of a vixen.

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I take you from behind?"

"Yes…" I whimpered. "Oh _god_ yes! Harder Edward! Harder!" I was so grateful that Jane's room wasn't close enough to mine, but still, we tried to be as quiet as possible.

He let one of his hands go off my hip and travel to my breast, giving it a squeeze.

"You feel so good around my dick! Oh god…" He threw his head back and bit his lip to try and muffle his moan. "I'm not going to last much longer Bella."

"Oh god, oh god…" I buried my face into my pillow. "Right there, oh god that's the spot…" Not long after, we were both thrown over the edge but we still weren't done. We were no where_ near_ being done tonight.

I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to face this man in the morning, but I wouldn't think about that now. I would just let my body feel what it so craved. I had wanted to return the original favor he had bestowed upon me in the kitchen. But he wouldn't let me, he only finally agreed if I would let him taste me again at the same time.

I felt kind of childish not ever having done that position before, and at first I was extremely tense. Edward seemed to notice.

"It's okay, you can relax baby." As he drove into me with his tongue again I almost lost it right then and there. I took him into my mouth and together we began to set a similar pace. If his hips started to pick up I rode his face harder, which he seemed to like a lot. A whole lot! He gave my butt a little smack.

"I love it when you ride my face, you taste so fucking good…"

I moaned softly, which only made him twitch in my mouth. Soon enough he was thrusting two fingers in and out of me as I massaged his balls. But it wasn't enough; I needed him inside me again. I slowly slipped him out of my mouth.

"I need you inside me now please…"

He flipped me onto my back and brought me up so my head was resting against the pillows. He slid a condom on himself for the fourth time that night, positioned himself between my legs and pushed into me. I kept my feet planted on the mattress as I met his thrusts, my arms around his torso, eyes fixated on my ceiling.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered softly into the crook of my neck as he pressed soft kisses.

When I rolled over the next morning I groaned softly from my body aching. Edward was still fast asleep. Edward was still fast asleep in my bed! I had _sex_ with Edward! I had sex with my daughter's friend's father. I had sex with my sister's teacher!

Oh god, oh god! But it was fantastic sex, 4 times the fantastic. Oh my god, it was so good my body _still _tingled. What the fuck was wrong with me? I never did this! But at the same time, I wanted to do it again and again. I just wanted to grab his dick and beg him to fuck me all over again.

Oh god! I had told him to fuck me harder and… oh my god. I buried my face in my hands and shook my head; I needed to get up. I needed Coffee. Edward was probably going to need coffee as well.

I rolled out of bed and reached down for the first article of clothing I found, which just so happened to be his boxers. I wasn't even entirely sure how his boxers made it upstairs, but I do remember us grabbing some articles of clothing as we ran up my stairs for round three. I grabbed my tank top and slipped it back on and headed out of the room, glancing at Edward one more time.

As I made it down the hallway to the staircase, I started to feel terrible. Not because of what I had done, but because I had done it with my 7 year old daughter asleep in the house. Not to mention with, Edward's daughter here too.

Did that make us terrible parents? But didn't married people have sex all the time when their kids were asleep? I mean, James and I did occasionally. But then we never had sex that often. And we _never _had sex like I had sex last night.

I almost moaned from just thinking about it as I made my way into the kitchen, picking up Edward's shirt, my panties and jeans on the way. I was glad the girls hadn't woken up yet, but with all the candy they consumed I figured they'd be out for quite a while. And hopefully they were out like lights with mine and Edward's late night activities.

As I stood over my island pouring two cups of coffee, my front door opened and slammed shut. At first I thought it was Nessie, but wasn't too surprised to see Rose waltzing into my kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she was basically only wearing a trench coat.

"Let me tell you about the night I had…" She peeled off the coat only to reveal she was still dressed in a Halloween costume; she was a sexy Hogwarts student. She reached over and picked up the cup of coffee that was meant for Edward, but I didn't tell her that.

"So I went to that Halloween party with Angela and Ben. It was pretty dull at first but then—"

"It was dull? It looks like you haven't slept…"

She smirked evilly as she took a seat on one of the stools. "Oh, I didn't, but let me tell you what happened." She took a deep breath, "So I was mingling and dancing with some losers. They were cute though… But then I met him!"

"Who?" I asked as I poured some cream and sugar into my coffee, trying to pay attention even though all I cared about was Edward asleep in my bed. Edward, asleep in my bed, still gloriously naked…

"A doctor! And he is so fucking hot!"

I raised my eyebrow, "Was the sex good?"

"That's the strange part. We didn't have sex,we only made out. A lot! He wants to take me to dinner, so I told him I'd have think about—" she stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. "Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?" I brought my hand up to push my hair out of my face when I remembered I didn't even look in the mirror before I came downstairs. My hair must look a mess. Oh god!

"Well I don't know." She looked around the room then back at me, "The room, something seems different. And something seems different about you."

She got off of the stool and came around to me, "you never wear pajamas like this, too much skin and—" she stopped and reached down to tug on Edward's boxers, "Please tell me they're not James'?"

"They aren't." I blushed softly trying not to look her in her eyes.

Rose's eyes widened. "Y-you had sex? Oh my god! Details! Oh my god, I think I'm having a heart attack!"

"Shut up!" I smacked her on the arm, "Jane and Emma are asleep upstairs."

"Emma?" She raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that the daughter of Nessie's teacher why is— Isabella Marie Dunham! Did you have sex with your sister's teacher?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes…" I admittedly shyly, which only caused Rose to jump with glee. What the hell? Were we in middle school?

"How did this happen? Oh… wait, I need to ask the important questions first. Was it good?"

I took a deep breath, "The best sex I ever had!"

"Really!?" She ran back and took her seat again. "Okay. So how did it happen? Did you guys just go up to your room and have sex?"

"Well no." I shook my head. "Actually… the first time we had sex was right here."

"Where?" She looked down at the counter and her eyes widened, "You had sex on your kitchen counter?"

I nodded, "he went down on me first, and _then _we had sex on it. Then we had sex on the couch and twice in my bed…"

Rose looked speechless, "I-I uh… okay, I need to know positions. So you were spread cross the counter and he ate you out…"

"I hate when you use that word!"

"What? That's what it's called. Fine when he went down on you, it was here. Then…"

"Well we had sex that way… then I rode him on the couch," I admitted sheepishly. "Then he took me from behind in bed. Then we did that 69 thing."

Her eyes widened, it was like she was a little girl in a candy store. "You finally did it? Did you love it?"

"It was pretty hot! But then we just did it again, and god Rose, he is fucking fantastic! I wanted to have sex with him again when I woke up." I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! It's completely natural. I am so jealous of you; you not only had sex four fucking times, you had a guy eat you out _twice_! That's like heaven." She sighed sadly as she leaned her head onto her hand. "So wait, you wanted this… He's still here? But I only saw _your_ car out front?"

"See that's the really weird thing. We ran into each other while taking the girls out, and Jane really wanted Emma to come back to the house. Edward and his best friend Jasper, one of Nessie's other teachers, were waiting for Edward's sister to meet up with them. When she called she was hungry so Jasper went to meet her at the diner and then Edward couldn't get a hold of him—"

"They were probably having sex."

"Well Jasper does like his sister apparently," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Before all the sex happened, we were just talking and I got to hear the whole Jasper-lusting-over-Edward's-sister story. It was quite cute.

"Why are you down here talking to me then!? You should be upstairs getting your brains fucked out sweetie. I mean, come _on_. You deserve it!"

"But the girls—" I trailed off when I noticed Edward walking into the room in nothing but his jeans.

Rose apparently didn't notice him at first. "So? I will deal with them when they wake up. Now go back upstairs and get pleasured by this sex god."

"Uh… hey…" Edward ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, shooting a small smile towards me. "I woke up and you weren't there…"

"I wanted to get us some coffee but… um… Rose showed up."

Rose stood up and waltzed over to him, "Rosalie Hale, and you are?"

"Edward Cullen," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Well… I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up, you guys talk." She shot me a wink before heading out of the room.

"Um, how did you sleep?" I couldn't meet his gaze as he came and sat down in the seat that was just occupied by Rose.

"Good. Listen Bella, I want you to know I do not regret last night one bit. The truth is I kissed you because I was attracted to you and felt something between us. I didn't mean for it to go so far and I don't want you to think that I just used you to get some sex, although… it was some great sex."

I blushed slightly at this as he continued, "But if you rather leave last night as last night and not see me ever again I'm okay with that and I'll make sure Emma doesn't come over to see Jane if it will—"

"Edward no, I don't want that. I felt an attraction to you too, and yes I don't think we meant for it to go so far but I don't regret it either. Truthfully? I didn't want to stop after the fourth time last night and that's _really _hard for me to say. I've never done anything like that but if I didn't want it I wouldn't of had sex with you four times." I tried to keep a straight face as I talked to him.

"I would really like to get to know you if you'll let me. And I will totally take it slow if that's what you want."

"Yeah, I would definitely be willing to do the first part," I smiled sweetly.

"Come over and let me cook dinner for you, Jane and Nessie tonight."

I sighed, "James is supposed to pick up Jane tonight and I'm not sure what Nessie's doing."

" You can still come over, right?" Before I even got to answer, his cell phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and groaned as he answered.

"Where the hell have you been? Oh, you'll explain it to me later, huh? I'm still at Bella's house. I'm not talking to you about this right now. Just call me when you're in the neighborhood." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "Him and my sister lost track of time. I don't even want to_ know_ what they were doing… So will you? Please tell me you'll come over tonight?"

"Let me think about it…" I smiled slyly as I watched him begin to pout, "Okay, let me get everything settled over here and I'll call you later."

"Okay, do you know where my shirt and boxers are?"

"Your shirts on my washing machine in there and I'm kind of… in… your boxers?" I wasn't sure if my face could turn anymore redder.

He leaned over the counter and smirked, "You most certainly are, and they look_ good_ on you."

After talking for a few more minutes, Edward threw on the rest of his clothes, minus the boxers of course, and I threw on a robe. Jasper eventually called saying he was here, and we got the girls up. Emma and Jane made plans for another sleepover right away, and I couldn't help but smile. But I just had such a knot in my stomach over everything.

After they all left I made sure I got everything ready for Jane so she could go as _soon_ as James arrived. Nessie eventually called asking if she could go to the mall and movies with Gina and Sarah and then eat dinner out with them. So Nessie was out for the night, Jane got picked up by James, and all I had left to do was to get dressed, call Edward, and then get Rose and her million questions out of my house. Of course, that was easier said than kept saying she needed to approve of my outfit, especially my undergarments. She didn't even want to know what I wore last night, afraid she'd be too embarrassed by my choice. When she started talking about calling Angela I decided enough was enough, and informed her we could discuss it all tomorrow and she finally left.

I curled my hair and dressed in some jeans and a sweater, then headed to Edward's house around 8. He figured it would be a lot easier to talk if Emma was just getting into bed.

I couldn't help but be a little scared with where the night might lead; I did really want to get to know him and I was beginning to feel like maybe having sex with him the second time I met him would be a bit rushed. But I just couldn't get over the fact of how amazing it was.

When I arrived, Edward answered the door holding Emma under his arm. He seemed out of breath and she was giggling, "Hi Jane's mom!"

"Hi Emma," I smiled sweetly at her then looked up at Edward. "Hi."

"Hey, come in!" He moved aside and let me in. "Sorry if the place is a mess, I'm not the best housekeeper."

"No, it looks great." I smiled at him as he put Emma back onto her feet, returning my smile.

"You look fantastic!"

I looked over his outfit and smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Jane's mom?Where's Jane tonight?"

I giggled and bent down in front of Emma. "She's at her daddy's sweetie, but she really wants to see you again soon. And you can call me Bella."

"Okay Bella." She smiled sweetly, "You have a pretty name."

"You're the one that has a pretty name," I smiled at her and stood back up.

"Okay… so Emma already ate dinner and I told her she can watch TV in daddy's room until it's time to go to bed." Edward smiled as he tousled her hair.

Emma let out a loud sigh, "Fine dad. I'll see you later Bella…" She stomped off towards the stairs and headed upstairs.

"Do you want a tour? Or do you want to eat first? Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, I could give you a tour while we wait and—"

I put my hand on his arm, immediately silencing him. "A tour would be nice…"

The house was great, the color schemes were fabulous, all thanks to his little sister and mom. After his divorce they decided to get rid of Tanya's semi-terrible style. When we got to what I guessed was the third bedroom, Edward hesitated at opening the door. When he finally did, I gasped when I saw a little boy's room.

"This was my son, Masen's, room…" He shifted from foot to foot as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He died 3 years ago and I just haven't had the heart to change it," his voice a little shaky.

"That's understandable…" I told him, placing my palm on his cheek.

He looked at me sadly, "It's really hard to talk about sometimes."

I reached out and took his hand in my free one. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Edward."

"Thank you." He bent down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You really are something."

We headed downstairs just in time for dinner to be finished; he had made us baked chicken with a side of pasta. He kept making comments that he wished he could have made something better; that he wasn't the best cook.

"Really Edward it's fine." I smiled sweetly at him as I took a bite and swallowed, "It's really good…"

"I really only know how to make chicken and pasta," He chuckled as he reached for his glass of wine and brought it to his lips.

"Well… I could eat chicken and pasta for the rest of my life," I giggled. Oh god, that was beyond cheesy! What was wrong with me? Edward didn't seem to notice though, he just kept on eating, which made me slightly less self-conscious.

We eventually made it to the couch and continued to sip on our wine as we talked about our marriages coming to an end.

"I guess in reality, we never really clicked."

He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't know how that's even possible. I've only know you for a couple days now, and I can see just how amazing you are."

I blushed softly and placed my cup on the table, "You're just saying that."

Edward shook her head, "I'm going to kiss you now Bella."

I just nodded as he leaned forward and kissed me softly. It was much like the first kiss we had last night… on my couch. Suddenly we heard giggling and pulled away. Emma was standing at the top of the stairs peeking around the corner.

"Emma Cullen, you better be getting into bed right now or I'm going to start to count to 5."

You could hear Emma running back to her room and slamming the door. I couldn't help but smile, "So?What made you become a music teacher?"

"I don't know…" He reached up and laid his arm behind me on the back of the couch. "I always liked music and used to play when I was younger. I liked the idea of teaching kids about music and the _history _of music always interested me."

"I always wanted to be a teacher," I sighed sadly.

"Why didn't you go for it?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I got pregnant and James wanted me to stay home with Jane. But I don't regret that or anything; I just wish, sometimes, I wasn't stuck in an office, you know?"

He nodded, "Yeah, understandable."

"Oh! I almost forgot." I reached over for my purse which I had placed on the couch and dug into it, pulling out Edward's now clean boxer shorts.

"I thought you might want them back."

"You washed them?" He took them from my hand and chuckled. "Thank you."

He brought his hand to rest on the back of my neck and pulled me in for another kiss. I let out a soft moan as Edward's tongue ran across my lips and slipped into my mouth. I brought my hands into his hair as his under-arm hooked around my waist and pulled me closer. I couldn't help myself from straddling his waist as I pulled on his hair, receiving a groan from him.

"Daddy?" Emma's voice came from the stairs.

I quickly moved off of Edward and fixed my clothes as he did the same, "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course! I'll bring it up to you in a couple minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Night Bella."

"Night Emma." I smiled softly as she went back upstairs and I wiped my lips with my thumb, "I should probably head home, Nessie will be wondering where I am."

"Can I see you again soon?" His voice was full of hope as we both stood up.

I nodded, "I would like that. Good night Edward." I leaned up and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

When I got back to the house Nessie was sitting on the couch waiting for me. "And where were you young lady?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "I was worried sick about you."

I rolled my eyes and tossed my jacket and bag onto the chair, "I was out."

"On a date?" She narrowed her eyes at me and brought her arms up, crossing them across her chest. "With Mr. Cullen?"

"How…?"

She smiled brightly, "I called Rose to see if you were with her." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over the couch. "Now tell me, what the hell happened after I left last night."

"I-I… uh… I can't…"

"You can't?" Nessie tilted her head to the side as she watched me for a moment. "Bella… I need you to be truthful with me okay? Did you sleep with Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded, "Yes I did… more than once."

Nessie's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "Did you sleep with him tonight?"

"No, no… we just had dinner. We want to get to know each other." I leaned back against the couch, "I'm a slut, aren't I?"

"Bella there are girls in my school that are sluts, you _are not _a slut. You are 28, he's what 29? 30? You guys are mature adults. Plus I think he's a really nice person and if you want to get to know him or date him, I am completely 100% okay with that."

I back up and looked against my sister, "You are?"

"Of course, I mean I _am_ your sister."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **So, um more sex? I couldn't help it! I hope you guys like it, please tell me you like it. Last chapter I was an idiot and forgot to tell you guys that in my profile is a link to the girls costumes, as well as Nessie's and Rose's. And also the outfits that Bella and Edward wore when Bella goes to dinner at Edward's.

But look I didn't make them all awkward around each other! Apparently a lot of you were afraid of that but I couldn't do it.

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews on chapter 5 it really made me inspired. I actually wrote two chapters today! And there's a lot that's going to happen! So please keep on reading and reviewing.

This chapter is for **phnxprncss**, **stavanger1**, and **Tarkonator**. Hope you guys like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View.

I couldn't believe it had only been a week! I couldn't believe all that stuff happened in the first place really. When Jasper picked us up from Bella's house that morning, he instantly knew what happened and wouldn't wipe that silly grin off his face until I agreed to talk to him back at my house.

I knew I was attracted to Bella_, __hugely_ attracted to her. An attraction I had never felt towards Tanya, something more mature and not childish. Even though us jumping into bed together that night wasn't entirely mature. I was really glad when she said she wanted to get to know me as well, and even more glad when she agreed to come over for dinner that night. I was sad to see her leave but I knew that I wanted to do this right. Whatever we had between us, I wanted to enjoy it while we could.

As soon as Jane came back home she started asking Bella when she could see Emma, and Emma called me _at least_ 3 times during the week asking when she could see Jane. So we made plans to meet up at the park in town on Sunday after Bella went and picked up Jane from her father's house. To say I wasn't nervous was an understatement; I wanted the day to be perfect. I must have tried on 5 different outfits before I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a white button-up from _American Eagle. _Emma was easier to get ready. When she was little she used to love to dress herself, of course she never matched, but now…now she knew how to dress. I knew it had to do with the influence from both her mother and Alice. She choose for herself a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a pink long sleeve cardigan over it and a pair of white sneakers with pink on them.

Since it was a pretty chilly day we decided to wear our heavier jackets, me in a black parka and her in a pink one. When we finished getting ready we got into my car and drove to the park and headed over to meet Bella and Jane. They were leaning on a railing overlooking the pond beneath. Bella looked simply breathtaking; she was in a pair of jeans that were tucked into her boots, a black jacket and a white shirt that came down just below the jacket. She had a huge 'mom' purse on her arm and her hair was up in a bun with curls coming out of it. Jane was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue jacket with blue plaid sneakers.

"Look mom, they're here!" Jane grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her over to us.

"Hi!"

"Hey Jane," I smiled and then turned and looked at her mom. "Hello Bella."

"Edward, Emma. I'm glad you guys could make it." She smiled sweetly at us as she shifted the purse on her arm.

"Dad, can we go play on the swings?" Emma asked, tugging on my arm as she pointed to the playground a few feet away.

"Of course," I smiled down at her. "But stay over there okay?"

"Okay!" She and Jane hooked arms and ran towards the swing set.

"So…" Bella smiled as she rocked back and forth.

"You look beautiful."

Her face instantly turned red and she looked down at her feet. "Do you always use that line?"

"Only on people that it rings true for," I smirked as I reached out to lift her chin and gaze into her eyes. "I've been thinking about you all week, is that crazy?"

She shook her head. "No, because I've been thinking about you as well…"

I chuckled as I gave her cheek a quick stroke and shoved my hands into my pockets, "Nessie has been giving me weird looks all week."

"She has?" Bella asked surprised.

I nodded, "Not like _bad_ looks, just stupid, goofy grins."

Bella laughed awkwardly, "Yeah… she kind of knows. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but I would like to know—"

"Know what?" We started walking towards a bench facing the playground.

"What _exactly _you told her?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm… that's for me to know and you to well… _Not _know," she giggled as she sat down on the bench and watched the girls on the swing set. "I'm really glad they get along so well."

"Me too," I smiled as I looked away from the girls and turned my attention to Bella. "Emma doesn't have a lot of friends. Tanya doesn't like kids going over to hers and Marcus' house."

"Marcus, her boss, slash boyfriend or whatever he is, right?"

"Mmhmm…" I nodded as I leaned back against the bench. "Hey, ummm… I was wondering if I could take you guys out to dinner after this? I mean, unless you have to be somewhere?"

She shook her head. "I usually do a dinner with some friends. But Rose has a date with her doctor, and Angela is out of town with her boyfriend and Nessie is at a friends house studying. Well, at least I _hope_they're studying." She shook her head and chuckled. "Which means… yes you can take us out to dinner!"

"Good, I'm glad," I smirked as I turned back to look at the girls. Emma, of course, was trying to be the little risk taker and swinging as high as she could. "Em, sweetie, don't go so high!"

"I'm fine dad!" But of course, as soon as she tried to jump off she fell to the ground, landing on her knee and started to cry.

"Crap!" I jumped to my feet and started hurrying towards her, Bella right next to me as Jane got off of her swing and went over to see if Emma was okay.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I knelt down in front of her.

"It hurts daddy." She held her knee.

"Can I see it?" She shook her head and let me push up her pant leg to reveal a scrape. "Awe sweetie, it will be okay."

It was only bleeding a small amount but I wished I had a band aid. As soon as I thought that, I saw Bella pulling out a small pouch that contained Neosporin and band-aids.

"Is it okay if I—"

"Of course…" I moved out of the way as Bella tended to Emma's knee, whispering soothing words to her. In that moment I couldn't help but wish that Emma had a mom more like Bella. Tanya would be completely useless in this situation and would somehow blame it on me, even if I wasn't even there.

"See sweetie, all better. How does that feel?" Bella smiled as she pulled down the pant leg.

"Better, thank you Bella." She smiled sweetly up at her.

We didn't stay at the park too much longer before we piled into my car and drove a few miles down the road to the diner. The girls wanted to sit on the same side of the booth as one another, so me and Bella sat on the other. Emma got chicken fingers and fries, while Jane got a grilled cheese sandwich. Bella kept changing her mind on what to get until finally deciding on a chicken parm wrap. I chose a burger! The girls got us into a discussion about Disney movies for a good portion of the time there. After a while, Emma and Jane started whispering something back and forth at each other.

"You know girls; it's not nice to whisper," I chuckled as I picked up a fry and shoved it into my mouth.

"Attractive," Bella whispered softly to me, nudging me in the side.

"Daddy? Can me and Jane have a sleepover tonight? Please, please, please?"

I sighed. "Sweetie, it's a _school_ night."

"We know that! We promise to go to bed extra early." Jane smiled at both me and Bella, "Please mommy? Please Edward?"

"Girls… you don't even go to the same school. It'll be difficult in the morning and…"

"Bella can sleep over too," Emma said with a smirk as she dipped her chicken finger into her honey mustard sauce.

"Um, sweetie? I don't think Bella wants to sleep on the couch."

"She can sleep in your bed with you," Jane said naturally.

Both Bella and I started to cough on the food in our mouth. "I saw you kissing her daddy, we know you guys like each other," Emma said, grinning widely before taking a bite out of her chicken.

Bella was the first one to talk. "So, Emma, do you like the zoo? Jane _loves_ the zoo."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, but we haven't been since before Masen died though."

I stilled for a moment before shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "Honey, you know if you want to go to the zoo we can, right? That doesn't have to stop."

She nodded, "Mommy doesn't like the zoo."

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Your mommy doesn't like a _lot_ of things."

Bella looked at me understandingly for a moment before looking back at Emma. "Well… maybe the four of us can go sometime, if you would like that?"

"I would," Emma smiled widely as she took another bite of her chicken.

"Jane, what if I talk to your dad and I get you Saturday morning and all four of us go to the zoo." Bella turned to me, "Only if that's okay with you guys of course."

I nodded and grinned as I put my arm behind Bella on the back of the booth, "sounds good to me."

"Can we have a sleepover after?" Emma asked hopefully, "And Bella sleep over too?"

"Uh…" Bella started to blush, "We'll figure that out later, okay?"

"Okay," both girls replied in unison, causing me to chuckle.

After we finished up with our food, I drove Bella and Jane over to her car, giving her a small kiss on the cheek unsure if she wanted me to kiss her in front of the girls or even at all. We had flirted through the course of the day, but that was just about it.

She called me later that night to tell me she talked to James and he was going to be taking Jane Wednesday night into Saturday morning if we still wanted to go to the zoo. We had decided to allow the girls to have a sleepover at my house; of course, I kind of was hoping she would agree to join as well. I couldn't lie and say I didn't want a repeat performance of the first night; just thinking about it got me hard. I knew I was a father and that was my number one priority, but I was a man as well. And for the first time in a very long time… I was feeling a certain way toward a woman, even if I wasn't sure it _would_ ever happen again.

The week went by surprisingly fast and classes seemed somewhat decent. I was in the middle of packing up my desk to head home for the weekend when Jasper waltzed into my room with a huge smirk on his face and his bag over his shoulder.

"So the weekend is finally here! You excited for tomorrow?"

"I don't have _any_ idea what you are referring to." I didn't even bother to look up at him.

"The zoo! The girls having a sleepover! You and Isabella having a '_sleepover'!" _

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes as I shut my bag and put it over my shoulder, "I'm nervous enough as it is. I don't need you making it worse."

"Why the hell are you nervous? You already fucked her 4 times in one night. I never knew you had it in you…"

"Okay, stop sounding like my brother." I rolled my eyes, "and don't say that, it sounds dirty."

"God… sometimes you are such a _dad_."

"Yeah, because I am a dad." I flipped off the rooms lights and headed out of the school with Jasper in toe, going to the faculty parking lot. "I'm thinking of taking them out to the _Cheesecake Factory _after the zoo, do you think that's a good idea?"

He nodded and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, "Good place. Are you ever going to take her out just the two of you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but right now if she only wants to go out if the kids are with us then that's what I'm willing to do."

Jasper stopped talking and grabbed my arm. "Dude! I think you are _really _crushing on this girl_ hard_."

"Oh, shut up."

But he was telling the truth. I don't know if you would _call _it a crush at my age, but I was definitely crushing on Bella.

The next morning she called to let us know she had just picked Jane up from her ex's and would be heading out to the zoo. Something seemed off in her voice and I immediately started to worry. When we arrived, Bella and Jane were already standing at the gate. She looked miserable. The girls gave each other hugs and Emma even gave Bella one, which thankfully got Bella to smile, even if it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Bella stayed quiet at first, making small comments to the girls here and there. When we got to the giraffes, I decided enough was enough.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She turned and looked over at me, "Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"We may not know each other that well, but I know something isn't right."

She let out a groan and buried her face in her hands. "Jane told James and Victoria all about you and Emma. Victoria said you were probably only being nice to me because I was some _charity_ case." She lifted her head and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Maybe she's right."

"Bella—"

"I just don't get it, you know? I mean, she's always been civil with me." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "But seriously Edward… am I just some charity case to you? Am I just a girl you want to fuck and throw to the side?"

This made me angry! How could she fucking _think_ that?

"What the hell Bella! Yeah we had sex, and I hope we do again eventually. But that's not all I want from you. I told you I was attracted to you from the first time I met you and the more I got to know you, the more I realized that I _like_ spending time with you. A_lot!_ And I want to continue that."

I brought my hand up to cup her cheek as my thumb wiped away a single tear that escaped. "Victoria is just jealous 'because she will _never_ be as happy as you are."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I've never _really _seen her smile…"

"Sometimes its hard for people to know they are the first relationship after a divorce, you know?" She nodded and smiled softly. "Now _that's _what I like to see… I was afraid you didn't want to sleepover tonight."

Bella started blushing, "I haven't been able to think about anything else. I feel like a teenager!"

"Hey!Do you and Jane like the _Cheesecake Factory?" _

"Jane's never had it but I love it."

"Good because that's where I'm taking you guys tonight. And I was wondering if perhaps one night this week I could take you out on a date, you know… just you and me? Like a real official date."

"Hmmm, shouldn't we have done that first?" she giggled and poked me in the side.

After that, things seemed to go better as we continued our trip through the zoo. The girls were having a blast while Bella and I were having fun of our own. We told each other crazy stories of our friends and found every excuse to reach out and grab each other in as innocent ways as possible.

"So you know when I came into your kitchen that morning? I couldn't help but hear you say something about amazing sex," I whispered softly in her ear as we looked at the tigers.

She blushed once again. "Oh did you now? I'm not entirely sure those were the exact words I said, but maybe it was something close to that." She shot me a wink as she leaned against the railing and looked through the glass.

I glanced at the girls to make sure they weren't looking and reached down to give Bella a pinch on the butt before whispering in her ear.

"Just so you know, I have_never_ had sex that good." I backed away and stuffed my hands into my jacket as Bella turned and looked at me, a shocked expression on her face.

"What?"

"You are evil Mr. Cullen," she giggled and went over to the girls, who wanted to go over to the penguin area.

"Which one do you think is Rico?" Jane asked as they gazed the birds.

"Hmm… I don't know." Emma tapped her chin with her finger and I couldn't help but chuckle. "That one, that one has to be Rico," she said, pointing to one.

It took me a moment to realize my daughter and Jane were referring to the penguins from the movie _Madagascar. _

"When I see penguins I think of _Batman Returns."_

Jane turned and looked up at me rather confused, "What's Batman?_"_

I turned and looked at Bella, "She doesn't know who Batman is?"

She smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders, "We're girls."

"So? Emma knows _all_ about Batman, Superman, Star wars—"

"I love Indiana Jones!" Emma said proudly.

After finishing up the zoo we headed over to the _Cheesecake Factory, _and the girls immediately starting picking out what piece of cheesecake they wanted. Bella kept telling them they had to pick their meals first, but they could have dessertafterwards.

I loved how she was with Jane, as well as my own daughter. She barely knew Emma yet she treated her better than her own mother did.

The girls both got grilled cheeses sandwiches while Bella and I decided to each try something new. After we finished with our entrees we got the girls each a slice of cheesecake, even though we both knew they wouldn't be able to finish it on their own. I got one for me and Bella to share.

I couldn't help but love the way she blushed as I reached under the table and took her hand in mine. Tracing little circles on it with my thumb as I slowly ate my portion of our treat. Afterwe were done eating, we each piled into our respective cars and headed toward my house. I was really nervous and had a pretty good inkling that Bella was just as nervous. Even getting passed the initial 'oh hey we slept together' phase there was still a lot at stake. This was the first intimate contact I had had in over three years. Even at the end of mine and Tanya's relationship, she barely let me touch her. Probably because she was too busy fucking her boss behind my back.

I was praying tonight would go well for all of us, especially for Emma. I hadn't mentioned anything to Bella, but Emma did not sleep well last night, causing me to not sleep well either. She ended up having a nightmare and I was awoken by her piercing screams. At first I was afraid her night terrors had returned after almost two years.

The entire year after Masen died, Emma started having terrible night terrors. They seemed to occur more at Tanya's house then mine at the time. I had asked my father what he thought about them. He said that perhaps the trauma of losing her little brother and now having to sleep in two different places may have been too much on her.

From then on I made sure that whenever she had one I was right by her side, not caring how I would feel in the morning. They eventually got less and less frequent at my house and soon stopped all together.

She swore it was just a bad dream, she said it was rainy and dark. And I was afraid she was reliving the crash in her dream, but she didn't mention a car. However when she woke up the next morning she was as happy as could be and beyond excited for the trip to the zoo with Bella and Jane. She really liked Jane, and from the way she spoke I could see she really liked Bella as well.

When we got back to my house we put _The Land Before Time _on for the girls and I decided to make everyone some hot chocolate. Bella decided to follow me to'help out', but all we really got done was a lot of flirting and bumping into each other.

Bella had kept her jacket on at the restaurant, but now, here she was in my kitchen dressed in this white tank top that criss-crossed in the back and fit all her curves perfectly.

"You know," she said slyly, "if you keep watching me you are _never _going to get those girls their hot chocolate before the movie finishes."

"Well maybe if you stopped looking so tempting…" I gave her a wink but her face dropped.

"Edward?" she asked softly, "What are we doing?"

This caused my face to drop as well, "What do you mean?"

She peaked in at the girls before coming around the counter and over to me. "We've known each other three weeks now, and we have spent like a whole entire day together every weekend and—"

"— and what? What's on your mind?"

"And I'm having a lot of fun. I'm just worried that if something happens and we don't wish to have _fun _anymore it could hurt the girls. Jane is my number one priority Edward and I can't do anything to jeopardize her happiness, and being friends with Emma makes her happy."

"Bella I understand what you are saying. Emma is my number one priority too. Let me ask you this though; are you having fun with me? She nodded. "Good, cause I'm having fun with you too. So let's continue to have fun and if it gets to be too much for either of us, we take a step back and become just friends for the girls' sake."

Bella nodded, "Okay I can deal with that, I think."

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

She pressed me up against the counter and shook her head, "I may regret this later, but no…"

"Good," I smirked as I brought my hand up to cup her cheek and lowered my lips to hers. We only pulled away when we heard kissing noises and turned to see the girls giggling at us and making kissing noises to the air.

"Hi girls."

"Hi dad," Emma smiled innocently, "Are you done making our hot chocolates yet?"

"Yeah, just about. Go back into the living room and I'll bring them over," I admitted, trying to hide the evident blush that was on my cheeks as I reached up and scratched the back of my head.

After the girls had their hot chocolate, we paused the movie and told them to get into their pajamas. Once they did that and brushed their teeth we watched the rest of the movie with them. By the end of it they were both fast asleep in our laps. I carried Emma, while Bella carried Jane and we put them into Emma's bed, turned off the light and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed I had Bella pinned up against the wall, kissing her frantically. In no time we were in my room, clothes shed, condoms out. I laid Bella gently on my bed, and I couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she was. She had a flawless beauty, natural, like that of an old movie star maybe. After all the doubt she had felt today I was going to make sure tonight was about her. I was going to worship this woman's body.

And worship her I did, after going down on her and fingering her at the same time I quickly slipped a condom onto myself and slid into her delicate and luscious sex. The way she felt around me was beyond amazing; she was so tight and warm.

Bella had her fist in her mouth the majority of the time as she thrashed her head back and forth moaning and muttering complete incoherencies. Yet I knew the words that were coming out of my mouth weren't any better. It mostly like sounded like '_fuck, shit, oh yeah, __B__ella, so tight'. _Yeah I was pretty sure those were the exact words I repeated over and over again. When we both came, we came hard and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Bella made us all a fantastic huge breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes. The whole time Emma kept making comments about how I needed to learn how to cook from Bella and fast. We flirted harmlessly in front of the girls. They had seen us kiss but we didn't want to really take it beyond that until we _really _knew what we were. We let the girls play for a little while, while Bella and I finished our coffees. They left around noonish and I started to clean up the house and told Emma to clean up her room and get her stuff ready for when her mom would come.

Tanya called and said she would pick Emma up around four, so I ordered us some pizza and watched the movie _Enchanted _with her until Tanya got here. Of course, as soon as I opened the door she had an annoyed look on her face, almost as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Is she ready?"

I rolled my eyes and called over my shoulder, "Emma your mom's here. Get your coat and shoes on."

"Jeez, she doesn't even have her shoes on? Do you miss me that much Edward that you delay me from leaving your house?"

I rolled my eyes again and scoffed as I muttered under my breath, "In your dreams."

Emma came running to the door and I bent down in front of her, "Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie, I hope you had a lot of fun this weekend." I smiled sweetly at her as I picked up her backpack and slipped it on her back.

"Of course! Can you talk to Bella and ask if Jane can sleepover again soon?"

"I'll do what I can." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up to look at Tanya.

"Ah… _Bella_." She had a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms across her chest. "That's the mom of that little girl Emma's been playing with, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. Are you sure you're not playing with _her, _Eddie?"

Sometimes I wondered how I was married to this woman at all, "Bye Tanya."

"Whatever!Just so you know it doesn't get better than me."

"Oh I'm sorry, but it definitely does," I said, smirking.

Tanya pursed her lips but didn't bother saying anything as she grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the car.

"What are you and dad arguing about mom? I thought now that you guys aren't married you would stop that."

"Your father's being an asshole." She opened the backdoor and all but pushed Emma in.

"Real nice Tanya!" I yelled from the doorway, "Curse in front of our daughter and push her around! Just you wait."

Tanya closed the door once Emma was inside, and turned and looked at me.

"And what? You will never win Eddie, get over it." She climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to give Marcus a kiss. Well, not really a kiss, they made out in my driveway for almost two minutes before I slammed the door shut and plopped down onto my couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Is there a chance I am spoiling you with updates every day? I guess I am just on a roll right now. Well it's 3:30 in the morning but I couldn't go to bed without giving you guys an update. Literally I had to stop writing chapter 12 because my eyes were losing focus. Oops I just let it out of the bag, yet I have all the way to chapter 12 written. But you guys won't see it unless I get some great reviews. Which you always give me great reviews!

And for my favorite co author: _"Money...Sex...Money...Sex...Cat."_.

If you guys haven't read my co-written story **This Time Imperfect **you should get on that!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's point of view.

I wasn't sure if anyone could hate their job as much as I did. Perhaps it was because this was not where I originally saw myself at this point in my life. I worked at Newton Staffing Agency as a receptionist, and I really,_ really_ hated it. Not the job per say, but my boss could be a real scumbag. If it wasn't for the _decent _pay I probably wouldn't stay. But it helped me get by on my own and the last thing I wanted to do was lean on James for support. He was already paying child support and I didn't want to depend on him for myself. I had to admit, though, that despite being a real ass, he always did make sure I was okay money wise and all. No matter where or how the two of us ended up I would _always_ be the mother of his child. Nothing could ever change that. And I guess, in his own way, he loved me for that.

I had been working here for three years now and I think I probably got hit on by my boss Michael Newton at _least_ ten times a day. The day after he heard I was getting a divorce he asked me out, telling me I looked like I need to be shown a real good time. He was disgusting and I hated his every advance. He was having a fling with one of the other receptionists; Lauren. One time I had gone to his office to get him to sign something I heard them having sex. I was scarred for life!

This week, however, nothing could get me down. I was happy, happier than I'd been in a long time. And a lot of that was thanks to Edward and his little girl. Seeing Jane so happy being friends with Emma made _me _so happy, both for her and for myself. And then getting to know Edward myself, being able to flirt and feel wanted? It was beyond amazing. I couldn't deny that I was slowly falling for the man, and I found myself wishing to see him constantly. We had already slept together and I wasn't sure if that was the best thing, but I tried no to dwell on it. It had simply been too amazing to sully with thoughts of regret.

He called me Sunday night asking what day of the week he could take me out to dinner. I said Wednesday would probably be the best, especially since Mike would be out of the office Thursday so I wouldn't have to worry about being tired or anything. Not like there would be a real reason to be tired. But going out to dinner during the week when you worked a full-time job and had a 7 year old daughter could be tiring…

I only had a couple hours left until I had to go home and get ready, and Rose had stopped by to see me. Usually this would be frowned upon, but Mike just _loved _when Rose stopped in. Yeah, it was only because he spent the _whole_ time staring at her body. Rose instantly started questioning me on what I was going to wear on my date with Edward.

"I'm not sure, maybe some nice pants and a nice top?" I said as I was typing away on my computer.

Rose let out a sigh, "Bella! You cannot wear that! He's taking you out to dinner you need to dress fucking _hot!_ Thankfully, being the_ best friend_ that I am, I brought some options. They're in my car and I'll bring them over tonight when Angela and I help you get ready."

I groaned and looked up at her. "Of course you and Angela would help me get dressed for my date. Like I could ever _escape_ you two."

"Ain't it the truth," she grinned as she loudly sucked on her slurpee.

"Since when do you drink those?"

She shrugged and took another sip, "Since Emmett got me hooked on them."

"Emmett? Your doctor boy?" She nodded. "Can I just tell you how amazed I am that you're _still _talking to this guy, not to mention going on dates with him still? How many is this now?"

"Five. What can I say? He's like perfect for me. That's really scary isn't it?" she groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Hell has frozen over I think."

"That's for sure, I mean who would have thought my little innocent best friend would be having this fucking wild and crazy sexy with this sex god."

"Rose!" I glared at her, "I'm at work. So let's not talk about that now."

Rose ended up leaving shortly after saying she had some last minute errands to run. She would meet back at my house when she finished, where I would then have the privilege of being treated like a Barbie doll. Yay!

I ended up leaving fifteen minutes early myself, which I was glad about; I wanted to make sure I had enough time to cook dinner for Jane. Not that I didn't think my sister or the others couldn't cook her a meal or anything, but sometimes they preferred to go the easy way out. Especially Rosalie!

As soon as I walked in the door, however, all four girls— oh yes! All _four_ of them— attacked me. They dragged me upstairs and started looking through my closets even though I clearly saw Angela and Rose carry their _own _bags upstairs. After about 10 minutes of Rose groaning at everything in my closet, she gasped and pulled out this dress she had bought me last Christmas, one I had yet to wear.

"Bella Dunham!" she scolded. "I do _not _buy you these beautiful dresses just so you can leave them in the closet with the _tags_ still attached!"

"I don't ever have places to wear them!" I tried to defend myself but she wasn't having it.

"Well now you do." She came over and placed the dress down on my bed.

"But it's too fancy! I can't wear _that."_

Nessie let out a sigh and shook her head. "I have an idea!" She quickly ran out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a pair of white leggings. "Leggings look great with dresses and they definitely make the outfit more casual."

"Yes!" Rose grinned, "Those will go perfect with the coat I'm letting you borrow." She went over to her bag and pulled out a white coat and showed it to me.

I sighed and smiled softly, "Well since you're letting me borrow it I guess I can deal. So… we done?"

Angela and Rose both shook their heads. "Not even close… After I left your job I met up with Angela at the mall and we each bought you a little gift for going back into the world of dating. We're just so _proud _of you."

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't…"

"Oh we did," Angela chuckled and ran over to her bag and pulled out a shoe bag, showing me these beautiful high heels. These beautiful high heels I would most likely break my neck in.

"Ta daaa!"

"No. Way!"

"Yes. Way!" Rose smirked then brought over a little bag for me and dropped it in my lap.

I groaned when I pulled out a bra and panty set, "I so do _not _need these."

"Oh yes you do if you guys—" Rose stopped and turned to look at Jane, "Jane can you get aunt Rose a drink?"

Jane groaned and slid off my bed, "Do I have to?"

"Yes please, and then I'll show you the present I got you as well." Jane bolted out of the room at that. "Okay! As I was saying; yes you do if you guys have sex again."

"Ew, okay that's my teacher and my _sister_," Nessie cringed.

It didn't take too long to get ready and before I knew it my phone was ringing. It was Edward telling me he would be there in fifteen minutes. Oh it was time to panic now! I wasn't even sure why, I had gone to the park with him, and the zoo, had a sleepover at his goddamn house. Maybe because all those times the girls were with us? This time it would be Edward and me, me and Edward, just us, alone, no kids, just two adults who are extremely attracted to each other. Oh god I was in for it.

I had begged the girls to stay in the kitchen when he came and after a few groans they agreed. When I answered the door to greet him I was taken back, he looked so _good._ Not that he didn't look great the last few times I saw him…

"Hi," I said shyly as I held the door open with my hand. "You look great."

"Hey, you look great yourself," he smiled at me. I already had my coat on and my clutch in my hand, ready to go before one of them came out of the kitchen and embarrassed me.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely." I smiled and took his arm as he held it out for me. We drove for about 20 minutes until we arrived at this little Italian restaurant.

"My parents love this place," he told me when he opened the door for me to walk in.

"Well… I am sure they have great taste." I smiled to him as he gave the host our name and we were immediately led to our table. Edward pulled out my seat and helped me with my jacket.

"Wow."

"What?" Oh_ god_ was there something on my dress?

"I was wrong when I said you look great, because you look absolutely stunning."

I blushed as I sat down in my seat, "Thank you."

Edward sat across from me and smiled, "You're welcome, but it's the truth. Another truth is I adore your blush, it's so sweet."

"No, it's childish. What grown woman still blushes?"

"One who has a heart of gold and cares immensely about the people around her," Edward smirked as he ordered a bottle of wine. "The way I've seen you with Jane… it's amazing. Even with my own daughter. It makes me hate that Tanya is her mother, the compassion you have."

"What is Tanya like if you don't mind me asking?"

"To put this lightly, she's a self-centered, cruel and heartless bitch." He groaned and scratched his chin. "Really, I don't care how she is toward me but it's how she is with Emma. She's never really been that great of a mother. It's like Tanya feels like she deserves some medal for taking care of her daughter."

"I'm really sorry. Let's talk about something else," I said, quickly changing the subject, not really wanting to know more about his ex-wife. "Tell me more about your family, you said your dad is a doctor and your mom owns her own decorating business right?"

Edward nodded and poured us each a glass of wine as it arrived at the table.

"Yes, she's quite successful. My sister Alice is a personal shopper and works for my mother as well and is trying to make her own clothing line. And my brother Emmett is a doctor."

"That's a popular name for doctors now a days…"

"It is?" he asked confused.

"Well… my best friend Rose, she's seeing this doctor named Emmett— wait, it couldn't be?"

"You said Rose works at a gallery right?" I nodded and he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I can't believe we didn't connect this earlier. My brother is totally seeing your best friend."

"Small world," I smiled. We decided to look over our menus when we noticed the waiter glaring impatiently at us.

"I want to see you this weekend…" he told me halfway through dinner as he reached over and placed his hand on my own. "But if you don't want to see me that's fine… I mean I've occupied your last two weekends—"

"I want to see you too, but I won't have Jane."

"That's not a problem. I can cook you dinner, Emma asked me if she could too. She really likes you and thinks you're pretty."

"Stop it…" I picked up my napkin and wiped the corner of my mouth, "You're making me blush again."

"Oh shush!" He raised up the bottle of wine, "Do you want another glass?"

I nodded slowly and then noticed he didn't pour another for himself, "You're not going to have another glass?"

He shook his head and picked up his water taking a sip. "I limit myself to one glass of any type of alcohol when I drive. Since—" he stopped himself and shifted awkwardly in his seat. I had a feeling it had to do with the death of his son, but I wouldn't push the subject. He would talk when he was ready, if he ever wanted to talk to me that was.

"But Edward! You bought an entire bottle… and it's expensive," I sighed. "This whole _meal _is expensive."

"Someone as beautiful as you deserves the best for her first official date."

The food was fantastic, the whole night was amazing. Edward drove me to my house afterwards and walked me to the door trying not to laugh as I continued to try not to trip.

"I swear it's not the wine! It's these damn shoes Angela bought me; me and high heels do not mix!"

"I'll try to remember that! We'll only go to places where you can wear flats." He chuckled as we came to a stop in front of my door. "So… Saturday, right? Bring Nessie, Emma would love to see her again."

I nodded, "I'll see what she's doing… Do you want to come in?" I wanted him to so bad. Was that wrong of me?

Edward leaned his arm against the doorframe and sighed deeply, "Bella, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Invite me in when I'm trying to be good." He reached out and stroked my cheek. "I want more than anything to come in but I don't want you to think that every time I see you I want it to lead to something. I want to show you I like spending time with you and I _really _love getting to know you."

"I like getting to know you too."

"Okay, well… then I'm going to leave while I still can and I will see _you _Saturday. Night beautiful." He leaned in and captured my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. When he pulled away I couldn't help but whimper. "I'll call you about Saturday." He pressed another kiss to my cheek and turned and walked to his car.

I stood there for a few seconds before turning and walking into the house. The living room light was off but the light from the kitchen could be seen as well as the light radiating from the television. Rose was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the table eating cheese doodles as Nessie was passed out next to her.

"Hey."

Rose turned and looked over at me, "hey, where's the sex god?"

"Don't call him that." I peeled off my coat and placed it on a chair. "His name is Edward and he went home."

"Burn."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned down and took off the shoes next. "No, it was a nice ending to a perfect night. We don't need to have sex to make it that way… unlike you," I finished with a smirk.

"Whatever you say princess." Rose closed up the bag and tossed it on my coffee table. "Jane's in her room asleep and Nessie's… well, you can see about her," she motioned to my sister asleep next to her.

"Thanks!" I reached over and turned the light on as Rose grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "He wants me to come over again for dinner Saturday."

"I see," Rose smirked as she stood up and straightened her outfit out. "I'm going to meet Emmett at the diner; he's just getting off his shift from the hospital."

"Oh yeah, about that… Edward has a brother that's a doctor."

"Ok_ay_? Does he work at the same hospital as Emmett or something?"

"Yeah, Emmett's dad is a doctor too right?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah he mentioned something about that."

"Do you know anything else about his family?" I tried to keep a straight face.

"Um, did you hear he's an axe murderer or something?"

"Answer my question blondie," I chuckled.

"His mom's a decorator and his sister's a personal shopper and his brother's a—" she stopped and looked at me wide eyed.

"A teacher? Just like Edward who just happens to be Emmett's brother." I laughed as Rose just stared at me, "We realized it tonight at dinner."

"Wow." Rose just shook her head. "That's really weird! I can't believe I didn't realize it!"

"I didn't realize it either at first."

"Okay… well goodnight." We gave each other a quick hug and I went into my kitchen to assess the damage; thankfully it wasn't bad at all. Someone had done the dishes, most likely Angela. I took them out of the drain board and put them in the cupboard and turned around when I heard Emily Bronte meowing from her spot on the counter.

"Hey princess," I reached over and scratched her behind the ear. "Did you get fed tonight?" I peeked into her bowl and it had been filled. I walked out of the kitchen and turned off the light, heading over to Nessie and giving her a little shake. "Ness, sweetie you got to go into your bed."

She stirred in her sleep and finally opened her eyes, stretching out as she sat up, "Hey how was dinner?"

"Really good," I smiled at her. Beside's worrying constantly if seeing Edward in anyway besides friendship would affect Jane, I also worried how it would affect Nessie since he was her teacher. "He asked if you wanted to come to dinner at his house Saturday night with me; his daughter would love to see you again."

She shrugged her shoulders as she brought herself to her feet. "Maybe…" She let out a yawn as we both headed upstairs to our bedrooms, turning off lights as we went. "Night Bells."

"Night Nessie."

The next morning I got up with ease, jumped in the shower, blow dried my hair and put a black headband in with a little bow on it. I threw on a pair of black slacks, a brown sweater, and some black flats. Nessie was already getting ready in her own room so I woke up Jane and picked out an outfit for her. I went downstairs to the kitchen, got Emily Bronte some fresh water and food. Threw some waffles in the toaster oven and put them on the table just in time for the girls to come downstairs. After they finished I cleaned up the kitchen and drove both girls to school, feeling desperately stupid hoping to see Edward when I dropped Nessie off. Sadly I didn't, so I headed to work and was glad I would be Mike, aka Mr. Newton, free for the day.

The day was surprisingly not too bad, besides Lauren talking my ear off about Mike. I didn't really want to know about their late night activities in the office, on the copier... That one I _especially_ didn't need to know. Thankfully the phone rang.

"Hello and thank you for calling Newton Staffing Agency, this is Isabella speaking, how can I help you?"

"_Bella, it's James."_

"Oh hey, is everything okay?"

"_Yeah of course, I __just__ wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving."_

"Oh, okay?" I shifted in my seat and noticed Lauren get up and walk back to her desk. Obviously annoyed I wasn't listening to her anymore. "What's up?"

"_My parents are coming down to my sisters and they really want to see Jane. I know we hav__en't__ discussed what __we're__ doing yet—" _he paused for a moment. _"Could I take her with me and then drop her off after __dinner__? Cause __they're__ going to serve dinner real early and I wasn't sure what your plans were."_

"Yeah that's fine." I couldn't deny the fact I hated not having Jane every holiday; I was still getting use to it. "We'll talk about it more when you pick Jane up on Friday; I've got to get back to work." We said our quick goodbyes and hung up just in time for me to see a text message on my phone. I opened it and couldn't help but smile.

_Saturday night around 6:30? _

_Can't wait to see you _

_- Edward._

Friday after James came and picked up Jane and we discussed Thanksgiving plans, Nessie offered to go food shopping with me for what I needed for Thanksgiving dinner. I enjoyed the moments we were able to bond together as sisters. Even if she wouldn't exactly tell me everything I wanted to know. We spent a good while picking out the food I needed for the Thanksgiving dinner for the two of us, Rose, Angela and Ben. We talked about work, school, what I was going to make on Thanksgiving as well as Edward.

Nessie felt bad but she was going to have to decline the invitation from Edward for dinner on Saturday. She had a huge project due Monday and had yet to get started on it. Of course, I got on her case for that but told her I would tell him she was sorry. Of course… this was going to make it more difficult for me to be there alone with Edward once Emma was asleep. I couldn't stop the fact that I had been fantasizing about Edward lately. Oh god what was wrong with me? Scratch that… I knew what was wrong with me. I was a 28 year old woman who just got the taste of sex for the first time in well over a year. Amazing sex that I wanted more of. Actually, I probably would take anything, like Edward's tongue working on me down there. Oh that was an image I enjoyed having in my head…

I arrived just on time and couldn't help but smile at the picture in front of me; Emma was busy in the kitchen with Edward as her helper. They had chosen to make lasagna, cheesy garlic bread and a salad; Emma apparently had gotten the recipe from her grandma. Edward kept cracking jokes that his 8 year old daughter could cook better than him.

"What can I say, it's because of grandma," Emma grinned widely as she brought the bowl of salad over to the table while we waited for the lasagna to cool down. "Bella you'll have to meet my grandma and grandpa sometime, they'll love you! Grandma and Aunt Alice take me shopping all the time for great clothes!"

"Speak of the devil," Edward chuckled as his cell phone began to ring. "Hey Alice… what? Why?" He sighed… "But— Yes we're about to have dinner. How do you know? And why are you _talking _to Jasper? Is there something I should know? Mmhmm. I'll ask her, okay?" He covered the receiver and looked down at Emma. "Em, Aunt Alice wants to know if you want to have a sleepover with her tonight at her house."

Emma eyes lit up, there was something about girls and sleepovers, "Can I? Can I?"

"Yes you can." He uncovered the phone and went back to talking to his sister. "She said yes. Well we're about to eat dinner so give us like 30 minutes before you get here. Yeah, yeah love ya too you annoying little pixie." He hung up the phone and smiled at me, "My sister can be rather persistent."

"I noticed," I said with a chuckle as I leaned against his counter watching him go over and put the garlic bread into a bowl.

Dinner was fantastic and full of laughter; Emma was such a little comedian. Edward kept saying she got it from her uncle Emmett. When we were done and Edward's sister had yet to arrive yet, Emma asked if I would help her pack an overnight back.

As I helped Emma pick out pajamas and an outfit for the following day she told me all about how she loved her room which was simply the most adorable thing ever. Her grandma and aunt had decorated it, her room at her mom's was decorated too but she didn't like it as much.

"Bella I'm really glad you make my dad smile."

I couldn't help but blush from the spot I sat on her bed. "And I'm glad I can make him smile Emma."

"Jane likes seeing you smile too," she grinned up at me as she zipped up her backpack with her overnight stuff inside. We headed downstairs just in time to see Edward's sister sitting down on the couch. She didn't look much like him, besides their similar paleness. She had black hair compared to his bronze mess, and it made me wondered what their brother looked like.

Alice jumped to her feet, a huge smile on her face. As soon as I hit the bottom step she lunged at me, pulling me into a hug almost knocking me on my ass.

"Alice!" Edward groaned and shook his head, "let her go."

Alice released me from the hug and stepped back, "Hi! I'm Edward's sister Alice, you must be Isabella."

"Yeah," I said, looking at Edward who was busy looking down at his shoes trying to hide his smirk. "You can call me Bella though."

"Well Bella, I just wanted to say hi! Edward keeps bringing up your name so I had to meet you." Alice smirked then went and gave Emma a big hug, "Ready to have fun tonight?"

"Yes!"

"We're going to stay up late and bake cupcakes and eat _all _the ice cream we want."

"Alice," Edward said with a warning voice.

Alice just rolled her eyes, "Fine! We'll eat a _small _amount of ice cream." Then she mouthed to Emma, 'yeah right'.

Emma and Alice left a few minutes later and Edward and I were left to ourselves. He poured us each a glass of wine and we settled down on his couch. The sexual tension in the room could be cut with a knife as we gazed at each other, trying to find something to keep our minds off of where they kept going. We were alone, 100% alone, no kids in the house, just Edward and myself.

"So…" I began to say as I fingered the back of the couch with one hand, holding the glass of wine lazily in my other hand. "Dinner was really good."

"Yeah, it was." I noticed him chewing on his bottom lip nervously, "Oh fuck it."

He grabbed my glass of wine and put it down on the table next to him and pushed me against the couch. Our mouths connected as soft moans of pleasure escaped. Edward's fingers soon found the buttons of my sweater and quickly undid them, throwing it to the ground. My hands began to tug on the hem of his shirt, lifting it up, so desperately wanting to remove the offensive material from his gorgeous body.

"Edward," I breathed out as our lips broke apart so he could remove his shirt, and then started with my own tank top.

His lips soon found my neck, "God Bella! I want to taste you so bad!"

Those simple words made the dampness between my legs grow, "oh god." I threw my head back against the couch, giving him better access. Soon enough the rest of my clothes were shed and Edward was lowering himself to the ground, kissing my body on the way down. The way he looked up at me through his eyelashes as he went, I swear I could have came right there. He pulled my body down so I was laying diagonal across the couch, my sex directly in front of his face. I threw my head back as his tongue ran through my folds.

"You taste divine," he moaned before giving me another lick. "I'm going to fuck you with my tongue."

I arched my body into him, moaning loudly as his tongue drove into me. I knew I wasn't going to last long. The way his tongue was moving, seeing his bronze mess between my legs would send any girl over the edge. Slowly sliding one of his hands up my body he began to kneed my breast, "O-oh fuck! Edward! God yes." I tried to buck my hips but he kept holding me down. "God, god I can't—"

He looked up at me smirking, "can't what?"

"T-take this—" I bucked my hips into his face, "I need you inside me now, please."

He gave me one more lick before slowly pressing kisses up my body until he was face to face with me.

"And where do you want me to take you sweet Bella? You want me to take you right here on this couch, just lift your leg over my shoulder and pound into you? Or on my kitchen counter, would you like to be fucked on a kitchen counter again?" All I could do was moan in response. "Or against the wall? The front door? The staircase? Where Bella? Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"I-I uhh—"

"I can't hear you Bella, where do you want me to fuck you?"

"The wall!" I cried out, "Fuck me against the wall!"

"Your wish is my command beautiful." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips before standing up and shedding his pants and boxers, throwing them in the pile of the rest of our clothes.

"Stay right there." He made his way upstairs and was back in a flash with a handful of condoms. He took one, throwing the rest on the table, and ripped open the one in his hand and slid it onto his length. He pulled me to my feet and picked me up into his arms like I weighed nothing. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his arousal against me, begging to be buried into my warmth. And in the next moment, I was pushed up against the wall as Edward thrust into me.

"F-Fuck!" I yelled out as he began to move in and out of me, "Faster, faster!" I gripped at his skin trying to get him as close as I could. The house soon filled with the sounds of our grunts, moans and heavy breathing. Then all of a sudden we were moving… Edward was walking as he was bouncing me up and down on his cock. "Yes! Yes!"

"You like that baby?" he grunted through his teeth as he held me firmly, moving up the stairs trying not to fall but keeping sure I was still moving up and down on him. He pushed me against wall after wall until we finally made it to his bedroom.

"E-Edward! Oh fuck me harder!" He went harder, and my words turned to mush. "Uh, uh…" was all I was able to get out of my mouth as Edward released his open hand and began to massage my breast roughly. He moved backwards until his knees hit the bed and we were falling, a fall which only caused him to hit me deeper and I to throw my head back with a moan as I began to ride him wildly.

"Bella!" He yelled out as I looked down at him, my hair cascading down my face like a curtain. I took his hand and began to suck on one of his fingers, "Oh Fuck… I-I'm not going to l-last…"

I released his finger and threw my head back, bouncing up and down on him as his hands came up to grab my breasts. The coils in my stomach were about to burst and I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed down on him hard as I came apart, "UH!"

Edward continued to thrust up into me until he hit his own release, arching his body up as his hands came to grip my hip hard. I collapsed onto his chest, both of us spent and trying desperately to catch our breath. We were covered in sweat as Edward reached up and pushed my hair out of my face.

"You okay?"

"I'm better than okay…" I sighed contently as I nuzzled into him.

"Does it bother you when I talk like I did on the couch?"

I moved my head so I was looking into his face; he looked sincere and rather sad. "No not at all. It's quite a turn on actually, so keep doing it."

"Then I will." He gave me a sly smirk before pulling my face in for a kiss and what it would lead to… Well we would just have to see _where _the night took us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **What!? The site is actually working again!? Or at least for me. Who was annoyed about that one for the last few days, I sure was. And since that little annoying thing I created a live journal account just for my stories, fics and originals. So if you guys have live journal go over to **apple_tarts **and add the account! Or just check out the other stories I have over there. I am update to date with this story on there and am in the processing and posting **This Time Imperfect **as well as **breaking cedric. **So hopefully it doesn't happen again but please check it out just in case.

I hope you liked this chapter. I do have a nice surprise coming up, well at least I guess it could be considered a surprise.

Love your reviews as always! Have a great day everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's point of view.

There was something refreshing and comforting about waking up with Bella in my arms. She wasn't initially suppose to spend the night, but after Alice had begged to take Emma for the night, and after two rounds of amazing sex, I asked if she would stay and sleep in my arms. She was hesitant at first, not because she didn't want to, but because Nessie was home alone. She called her sister and Nessie told her to just stay, that she was a big girl and had stayed home alone plenty of times when she still lived with their father. Apparently he was the Chief of Police in the town they were from, which could both be a good thing and a bad thing for me in the future…

So after Nessie convinced Bella she'd be ok on her own for a night, she agreed to spend the night and I couldn't have been happier.

I wasn't entirely sure what you could classify Bella and I's relationship as. I mean, I think it was just implied that we were definitely something. I mean… I had told her numerous times I wanted to see her and get to know her, and she was feeling the same way. But I had no intentions of seeing anyone else and I really hoped she felt the same way. My other reason that I was so hesitant about dating, besides the fact I didn't find myself attracted to anyone, was not wanting to be with someone that would not like Emma or Emma that would hate. Yet, Emma loved Bella and Jane seemingly from the very beginning from what I could see, and it seemed Jane liked me as well. And the best part was the girls simply adored each other; they had developed a fast friendship and were inseparable when they were around one another.

Bella stirred in her sleep and I couldn't help but gently stroke her cheek. She looked so beautiful in my bed, really she looked beautiful anywhere. At first I had felt guilty for the way I spoke to her downstairs on the couch. I just got caught up in the feelings and my brain decided to no longer have a filter. But it wasn't exactly the first time I said those things during sex with her. But she herself seemed to go wild during sex. This sweet woman was a vixen when it came to the acts in the bedroom and I loved it!

I decided to get up and make her breakfast and give Alice a call to see how Emma was doing. Yet as soon as I dialed the number I regretted it. My sister was a perky one; an _extremely_ perky person. When we were younger Emmett and I claimed she was a pixie. When she had called the night before and knew Bella was over because of Jasper, I was really starting to wonder what was going on with those two. The night of Halloween when he just forgot about me and Emma, he said that they ended up losing track of time and talked for hours at the diner, not having to be kicked out since it was open 24 hours. And now they were talking more? I guess it was good. If I had to pick a guy for Alice to date it would be Jasper.

Alice said her and Emma had been up for a while and were just sitting around eating some breakfast and watching cartoons. We decided that she would bring Emma back in an hour or so. Which would give me and Bella time to eat some breakfast and take a shower, if need to be. Not together of course, well unless she wanted to…

Just as I was putting the eggs onto the plate, I heard footsteps come down the stairs. Moments later Bella appeared around the corner dressed in my plaid robe I had gotten from Emma last Christmas.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing it."

I shook my head and smiled, "Not at all, I like the way it looks on you." I held up the two plates that held eggs and toasted bagels on it. "Breakfast is served." I walked over to the table and put them down, "I wasn't sure if you'd want cream cheese or butter."

"Cream cheese is fine." She smiled as she took a seat in front of one of the plates, "oh do you want me to get drinks?"

"Nonsense! You are the guess, I will get them." I walked over to the fridge and peeked my head in. "Okay… we've got orange juice, apple juice, cranberry juice, milk or water." I turned and looked toward her, "Which would you like?"

"Apple juice," she smiled sweetly as she put a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Okay then." I grabbed the bottle of apple juice and tub of cream cheese and brought them over to the table. I went back, grabbed a knife for the cream cheese and two cups before finally settling down and began to eat as well.

"This is great! And you said you can't cook well." She gave me a wink.

"Hey… eggs and bagel's aren't that tricky," I smirked at her as I poured us each a glass of apple juice.

"It's still very good. Thank you." She picked up her bagel and took a bite only to accidentally get some cream cheese in her hair.

"Wait! Hold on, you got cream cheese in your hair."

"I do?" she groaned, "I'm such a mess."

I grabbed a napkin and wiped it out of her hair, "See all gone." She smiled and leaned in, pressing a quick peck to my lips.

After we finished breakfast I ran upstairs to take a shower. Bella said she would wait until she got home so she could change into a pair of fresh clothes. When I came out of the shower I found her in the downstairs bathroom fully dressed and washing her face. "I hope you don't mind I used some facial soap."

"Not at all," I smirked as I leaned against the doorway, my wet hair in every direction which caused Bella to laugh and run her fingers through my locks.

"Cute." She winked at me again and went to go sit down on the couch. Before I even had a chance to say something my front door opened and in walked Alice and Emma.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed as she put Emma's bag down.

"Way to knock or ring the doorbell." I rolled my eyes as I went over and scooped Emma up into my arms. I hated being away from her for even a night. "Did you have fun?"

"Mmmhmm!" she smiled brightly then wiggled out of my arms and went over to sit next to Bella, giving her a big hug.

"You really chose a winner," Alice whispered in my ear. "All Emma could talk about was Jane and Bella."

"Really?" I smirked as I turned and looked at my daughter and my, well umm… my Bella? In the middle of a conversation, both giggling about something.

"Really!" Alice beamed brightly. "I'm glad you're happy big bro. I've missed seeing you smile for the last 3 years." She gave me a quick hug, "Well I'm going to head out. Bye Emma, really nice seeing you again Bella."

"You too!"

After Alice left Bella stayed a little while longer than decided to head to the house to make sure Nessie was okay and get dinner ready before Jane came home. It was only going to be the three of them tonight. But that didn't go as planned. Bella's car wouldn't start for some reason and I tried everything I could think of but I really wasn't a mechanic. We called a tow truck and I offered to drive her home. She felt bad but I told her not to, that I would be more than willing to drive her. Since I was taking Emma to school in the morning she invited us to stay for dinner, although I could see she wanted me to stay the night but wouldn't say so. Emma, of course, brought a bag of 'toys' but I had a very good feeling she packed some clothes in there hoping that she and Jane would be able to have a sleepover for the night.

When we arrived at the house Nessie was no where to be found downstairs and Bella just groaned.

"She is seriously still asleep? She probably didn't even feed Emily Bronte."

"Bella?" Emma asked politely as she plopped down on the couch and began to rub Bella's cat's head.

"Yes sweetie?" Bella asked appearing from the doorway in the kitchen with a box of cat food in her hand.

"Can I go wake Nessie up?"

Bella pursed her lips and smiled, "I don't see why not."

I walked into the kitchen just as Emma jumped to her feet and ran upstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey," she blushed softly as she poured the food into a bowl, giving me a perfect view of her ass. "I can't believe it's 12 pm and she's still asleep!" Bella had tried to call the house as well as Nessie's cell phone numerous times to tell her about the car, but there was no answer.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but was interrupted when I heard Emma very loudly say '_Whoa!' _followed by Nessie freaking out. "What the…" As both Bella and I rushed up the stairs to see what happened I swear I heard a male's voice _say 'What the fuck is she doing here?' _No one cursed in front of my daughter. Ever!

Yet the scene we saw in front of us as we entered Nessie's doorway wasn't the best one. Nessie was in bed, fully clothed of course, with Jacob Black, another student of mine. Bella's face turned red almost immediately and it was not because she was embarrassed, she was mad.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" she yelled and I took this opportunity to grab Emma's hand and bring her downstairs, this not really being either of our places. But from downstairs you could hear the whole conversation perfectly.

"_I-I thought you weren't coming home until tonight?"_ Nessie all but stuttered.

"_Really? What made you think that?" _Bella's voice was stern and I couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

"Hey Em? Why don't you watch some television, okay?"

She nodded, "Is everything okay? I didn't mean to walk in on them kissing."

"I know sweetie, I know…" I slowly walked up the stairs, just wanting to make sure Bella was okay. I didn't approach the room, but instead stayed in the hallway.

Bella sighed loudly, _"I've been trying to call you for over an hour! My car wouldn't start __and__ I had to get it towed so Edward drove me home and him and Emma were going to stay for dinner..."_

"_Oh," _was all Nessie said at first, _"I didn't hear the phone—"_

"_Apparently not! But that's beside the point. Who is this? And why are you even still in my house?" _I knew the last part was directed toward Jacob.

"_You know what Nessie, just call me when your sister doesn't have a stick up her ass."_ Jacob waltzed out of the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me standing there with my arms crossed, not very happy with the last comment he made toward Bella.

"Ha! When Nessie said her sister was at her boyfriend's house I didn't know it was you. No wonder Nessie gets good grades in your class."

"It's probably best if you leave"

"Whatever dude, I don't need this drama." He threw on his leather jacket and walked down the stairs, slamming the front door as he went.

"Jacob, wait!" Nessie came out into the hallway and stopped when she saw me, "Great! What did you say to him?"

"I said it was probably best if he leaves."

"What the fuck! You have no right! Just because you're my sister's boyfriend you have no right to kick _my_ boyfriend out of _my_ house!"

"Renesmee Carlie Swan!" Bella came out of Nessie's room looking anything but happy, "Do not talk to Edward like that! What would dad think?"

Nessie turned and looked back at Bella, "Dad's not here."

"Yes, that's true so you are under _my_ rules. You know you are not allowed to have boys alone in your room when no one's home. And I don't even want to know what you guys were doing. You are only 15! Do you do this often? Sneak guys in? Tell me Nessie, I'd really like to know."

"No, I just… I really like him Bells and—" She turned toward me, "Can you please give us a minute?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay." I walked back downstairs and plopped down on the couch next to Emma, "Promise me when you are older you will not sneak boys into your room?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "I promise daddy."

"Good girl." I tousled her hair and pulled her toward me, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head as we watched _Home Improvement. _

They must have stayed up there for a half hour until Nessie's bedroom door slammed and Bella came downstairs looked frazzled. I patted the spot next to me and she came over and sat down, easing into my embrace.

"I don't think I was ever that stubborn."

"I'm sorry sweetie." I rubbed her arm reassuringly.

She lifted her head to look at me, "I didn't mean to get so mad at her; I barely ever get mad at her. It's just… she's 15 and fooling around with some 18 year old in her bed and I don't know… I just don't want her to get hurt. She's my little sister Edward," she cried.

"Can I go play in Jane's room?" Emma interrupted.

Bella smiled at her and nodded, "Of course you can sweetie. Jane will be home soon." Emma quickly got up off of the couch and headed upstairs to play in Jane's room. "I mean, I know first impressions aren't always great but he definitely seemed kind of rude to me. Is he always like that? I mean he's one of your students, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah he is, but he's not _always _like that. He used to be a really good kid, and really smart. Then he became a jock, and I have no problems with jocks at all, but some of them have these attitudes that I rather don't care for." Bella just nodded her head and let me continue. "Jacob makes comments sometimes, like he doesn't think before he speaks all the time. He made a fucked up comment to me upstairs but I think it was just because he got caught."

"Are all guys like that?"

I shrugged, "Sometimes. So, um…Bella can I ask you something?"

She snuggled into my shoulder and nodded, "Yeah of course, what is it?"

"Nessie called me your boyfriend and she told Jacob you were at your boyfriend's house. Do you consider me your boyfriend?"

Bella sat up, pulling herself from my embrace. "I-I u-uh… Um… Well, I never— d-did you want?" she looked down trying to conceal the blush that threatened her face as she stumbled over the words. "Sorry. I-I… well did you want to be?"

"Hey… I'm whatever you want me to be."

She didn't say anything, just pulled my lips to hers and kisses me softly. Well at least it started out softly, but we made sure to keep it as PG as we could since Emma and Nessie were in the house. She pulled away but not before giving me one last peck on the lips.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Oh, don't ask me that now when my minds in the gutter. Because I knew exactly what I wanted and I would not do that while everyone in the house was awake, I was not a scumbag.

"Um, what do you want to make?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes? I bought some chop meat on Friday."

"Sounds good. So what do you want to do till then?"

Bella turned her head and began to think about it. A huge blush appeared on her face, "I can't say."

I was about to tell her she could tell me when the front door opened and in walked Jane and a man. Not any man, Jane's father, Bella's ex husband. All of a sudden I felt scared for my life. But why should I? They were on good terms right? And Bella had told me that he had a girlfriend and she had just recently moved in with him.

"Mom! Edward!" Jane came over and gave us both a hug, "Is Emma with you?"

Bella nodded and smiled at her daughter, "She's in your room playing." Jane didn't even say anything, just bolted up the stairs, yelling bye to her father as she went.

Bella stood up and went over and grabbed Jane's bag from James, "How was she?"

"No problems."

"James this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is James Dunham."

I stood up and shook hands with James, "Hey, nice to meet you." I didn't know what else to say.

"You too. Jane talks about you and your daughter nonstop. Well I got to go, me and Victoria are going to meet some friends. Bye Bells. Edward."

"Bye," I said as I watched him turn and walk out of the house.

She turned toward me, playing with a lose hair from her pony tail, "So… that's my ex husband."

I nodded, "I saw that." I gave her a smirk and pulled her toward me into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. A knock came at the door which caused us to break our embrace.

"James never knocks," Bella muttered as she went over and answered the door, making her come face to face with Jacob Black.

"Hello Mrs. Dunham…" he said sadly trying not to meet her gaze, "I wanted to apologize to you and Mr. Cullen, if he is still here…"

"He is," Bella said sternly and moved to the side, motioning for Jacob to step in.

He took a deep breath, obviously nervous as he stared at the ground. It occurred to me; I don't think I had ever seen this boy nervous.

"I wanted to apologize to both of you for being rude when I had left the house, as well as being in your house without your permission. Please do not be mad at Nessie, I asked her to allow me to come over. Mrs. Dunham I like your daugh— sister very much and I have the utmost respect for her. Mr. Cullen I did not mean to say what I did to you, I was just annoyed."

I crossed my arms and nodded my head. "Thank you, but really, this is Bella's house not my own so your apology to her is more important."

He looked up at me and nodded. "Of course! I would like to see Nessie with your approval. I know I am a senior and she is a sophomore, but I will not do anything to push her in anyway."

Bella nodded, "Nessie would you come down here!"

A few moments later Nessie's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, "What do you want Bel—" Her eyes widened as she noticed Jacob standing there. Did he not tell her he was coming back, "Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize to your sister and Mr. Cullen, as well as to you."

Nessie shrugged and buried her hands into her jean pockets, "You hung up on me."

"I know. I was just mad. But I'm really sorry! Could I take you to get ice cream or something?"

"Well I don't— Bells can I?"

Bella sighed softly and nodded her head, "I guess… but don't be out long, I'm making dinner tonight."

"I promise—"

Jane and Emma came running down the stairs, "Can we go too!?"

"I uh—" Bella looked at me and then at Nessie and Jacob.

"Jacob's car doesn't have room for four sorry—"

"He can take my car." I pulled the keys to my Volvo out of my pocket and very hesitantly tossed them to Jacob. He caught them in mid-air and nodded to me, "But don't go far please?"

"Of course."

"And make sure the girls are buckled up!" Bella yelled as the 4 of them headed out of the house, putting their coats on as they went. She turned and looked at me strangely. "Did you really just lend that boy your car?"

I buried my hands into my jean pockets and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, come on! I never expected that kid to come apologize. And I wanted your sister to be happy, as well as the girls."

"You really are something Edward Cullen, are you sure you didn't do that so you could have me _all _to yourself for the next hour or so?"

"Hmmm," I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at the ceiling, "Perhaps, but really, Emma hates being denied ice cream."

"Yeah, kids and their ice cream. Well I'm going to go up to my room. You can follow if you want or stay down here and watch some TV. I'll probably shower too, who knows though..." She waltzed up the stairs, unbuttoning her sweater as she went, slowly pushing it off, leaving her in that tight tank top that looked so good on her.

"Yeah… I think I'll just sit down here and watch some TV…" Yeah right!? You really are going to give me two completely different options and not expect me to do the first one? Hell no! I waited a couple seconds before dashing up the stairs, almost falling on my ass as I did so. I slowly walked down the hallway toward her bedroom. She had left the door partially open, just enough to give me a perfect view of her ass as she bent over to pull her pants off her legs, her panties going with them. Oh god, I really, really have been missing out these past few years.

"I didn't know if you were coming," she said in a voice that was just dripping sex. Oh, so she wanted to play seductress now, did she?

"There was nothing good on TV." I tried to hide my smirk as I pushed shut her door, making sure to lock it before I slowly but surely stepped toward her. Pulling her naked body toward my fully clothed one, I ran my fingers lightly over her lean torso. "Bella, I want to tell you this now while I still can and my mind doesn't fully go to mush which, is rather hard since your standing looking fucking fantastic all naked and—" I slipped my fingers down, only having to take a sharp breath when I felt how wet she was, "Oh god you are fucking _drenched_."

"Knowing you were watching me through the door did that," she whispered low as she leaned her head back onto my shoulder, "But what were you saying?"

"Oh that… I want to be your boyfriend if you'll have me."

She brought her hand up and wrapped it around my neck, pulling me in for her kiss. "I'll have you in anyway you wish." Oh god… she just made me even harder than I was when I saw her naked through the door. "But especially that way Edward! Just promise me one thing."

"Anything…"

"If I eventually am not what you want anymore, tell me before both myself and Jane are too attached. I can't bear her losing a friend."

I didn't say anything just kissed her slowly in a reassuring manner. I slowly began to move my fingers through her slick folds until finally letting the tip of one finger slide into her. I did this a few times and she began to pant heavily, moving against my body and finger.

"You like that?"

"More, more please…" she begged, our bodies moving in sync as I pushed a second finger into her. I couldn't take it much longer the way her moans echoed in my ear. I just… I was just sent over the edge. I tossed her onto her bed and began to press kisses all over her body, making sure to stay longer when my mouth found her beautiful perky mounds. I just wanted to play with them forever. She arched her body into me as I teased one of her nipples with my mouth while I worked on the other one with my hand, pinching and pulling her nipple with my fingers.

I knew we wouldn't have hours to play because the girls would be back soon, so I made my descent to her dripping sex, breathing her scent in as my knees came in contact with the floor.

"Earlier when you asked me what I wanted to eat, the truth was I wanted you, I want to feast on you all day long."

"Uh…" Bella moaned softly bucking her hips up, wanting my face in between her legs, "if you keep talking like that I'm going to come apart without you even touching me."

"Hmmm, that could be hot to watch," I smirked before just diving right in and burying my face in between her legs; I wanted her to go crazy. I licked, sucked, nibbled, and twirled my tongue; whatever I could do that drove her insane, and it seemed to be working. Bella's hands where fisting my hair and she was all but humping my face. Wait… correction; she was now _definitely_ humping my face.

"E-Edward! Oh god!" She dug her heels into my back as her hips moved wildly. "I-I almost—" She arched her body almost all the way off her bed and violently came on my face and I made sure to clean up every drop.

"Was that good?" I asked softly as I kissed my way up her body. She was trying so hard to catch her breath as she laid there like a pile of mush.

"That was—" She brought her hands up into her hair, "—amazing. Your tongue can do wonders."

I smirked and pressed a kiss on her stomach, "I wanted you to feel good, you seemed so stressed earlier."

She moved to sit up which caused me to sit back on my legs and look up at her, "I want to return the favor."

"Bella you don't have to do that—" she brought her finger to my lips and shook her head.

"You only let me do it that one time while you were pleasuring me at the same time. I want this to be about you, I want to make you feel good. Now stand!" At her demand I did exactly as she said. She smirked up at me and began to undo my pants, slowly letting them drop to my feet. Next came my boxers, "Big boy, aren't you!"

"Bella," I groaned just from her speaking like that. She took me in her small hands and brought her tongue to my tip. I tried to keep as still as possibly as she licked up and down my shaft before taking me into her mouth. I knew she wouldn't fit all of me, but she didn't even have to do this if she didn't want to. But I couldn't complain; the feeling of her tight mouth around my dick was fucking fantastic and only got better when she began to bop up and down, sucking in her cheeks. "Stop, stop…" I groaned, trying to pull her away. "I want to be inside you when I finish."

She slipped me out of her mouth and laid back across her bed, her legs hanging off the side. I threw off my shirt and kicked my pants and boxers off.

"There's condoms in the drawer, I bought some for us..." She bit her lip nervously at the admittance of this.

I grabbed one out of the nightstand before crawling over, giving her a gentle kiss. "That is adorable. You are amazing Bella." I slid back down her body and stood up, opening the condom package and slipping it onto my erection. I pulled her legs toward me and placed them on my shoulders, then placed my hands up her hips and slid into her. Our bodies met in each thrust, her hands gripping the comforter. Mine were running down her stomach, up her legs, over her clit to bring her closer. I slipped out of her and crawled onto the bed. Laying back against the pillows I licked my lips and motioned for her to come over toward me.

She blushed furiously as she came over and straddled me. She surprised the hell out of me when she went to sit with her back facing toward me. I reached out to grab a hold of her hips as she impaled herself onto my hardness. She held onto my arms as she moved back and forth, enticing noises escaping her beautiful and plump lips. It didn't take long for either of us to go over the edge.

Afterwards we laid spent in her bed until she finally pulled herself up and decided to shower before the girls got home. She offered for me to join her, but I sadly declined and told her I would wait downstairs for her. She gave me a quick kiss before grabbing some fresh clothes and heading to the bathroom.

I got myself dressed and headed downstairs, making myself comfortable, and began to watch TV. Bella didn't take long to join me, just throwing her wet hair up in a messy bun. We cuddled on the couch, gently kissing every so often. We eventually heard a car pull in and the slamming of doors, but something didn't sound right.

The door opened and Emma and Jane came in, followed by a very unhappy looking Nessie.

"I _hate _men!" she groaned and plopped down on the chair, "They are insensitive a-s-s-h-o-l-e-s."

"We can spell Nessie." Jane rolled her eyes as she came and sat next to Bella, Emma coming and sitting in my lap and giving me a hug.

"What happened?" Bella asked, looking at her sister in confusion.

"Jacob was flirting with the girl at the ice cream place the whole time we were there, and then when we were leaving he took the napkin she gave him with her number on it." Jane explained to us like it was nothing at all, probably not fully understanding exactly.

"Wow, thanks Jane." Nessie rolled her eyes and tossed me my keys. "I made sure I got them back from him."

"Thanks." I shoved them back into my pocket, "Do you want me to take the girls into another room so you guys can talk?" I directed the question toward Bella but Nessie answered.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about, men are scum. Wait! Let me rephrase that; teenage high school men are scum. Girls? Be lesbians!"

"Lesbians?" Emma looked over at me as my eyes widened.

"Nessie!" Bella groaned and buried her hand in her face before standing up. "Okay, I'm going to start dinner. You girls watch TV with Edward and do _not _become lesbians and don't even worry about what lesbians are..."

"Aren't they two girls that—"

"I am not going to even _ask_ where you found that out from. Because I have a pretty good idea it was from Aunt Rose. Nessie watch TV, do your homework or help me cook, it's your choice!"

"You know… if they want to be lesbians they can't stop the way they feel." I could see Nessie trying to hold back her laughter.

"True, but we will deal with that when the time comes."

"What if they want to experiment, I mean I heard you did in college—"

"Renesmee!" Bella groaned, "We are not talking about this and I don't even know where you got that information from."

Wait, what? Oh I definitely needed to find out about this. Of course I highly doubted this was a good conversation to have in front of Emma and Jane, even if they weren't paying attention anymore and was too busy watching what was on the TV.

"Yeah maybe we should leave that conversation for another time," like when I have you alone.

Nessie eventually went upstairs to work on a piece for the winter concert and Bella retired to the kitchen to start cooking. When the girls got thirsty I offered to go get them each something to drink, giving me a perfect reason to talk to Bella alone.

"Hey," she smiled up at me when she saw me walk in, "How they doing?"

"Good, thirsty."

"There are some juice boxes in the fridge, Jane lives off of them." She chuckled as she mashed up the potatoes. Real mashed potatoes, not the instant kind, this girl really was one of a kind.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out two juice boxes, "So you experimented in college?"

She put the masher down and groaned turning to face me, "I knew you were going to bring that up."

"Well it intrigues me." I leaned up against the fridge, "So _did _you?"

"If you mean did I uh… Get freaky with a girl or something? No." She shook her head blushing; ah that blush could melt hearts. I shook my head and let her continue. "During truth or dare I once had to kiss a girl but it was really awkward. Rose always told me to have fun, it was college but yeah— have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Yeah, no," I shook my head. "Never really _was_ tempted to. But I'm glad you didn't really fool around with girls, you are just so innocent and pure and I love it." I went over to her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She blushed of course, "innocent and pure? Well in the bedroom—"

I shook my head, "well that's a different story as well as only for my viewing pleasure. By the way, dinner looks fantastic." I walked out of the kitchen leaving her all flustered and smirking like the madman I was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Hope you all liked this chapter, next chapter will b Nessie's point of view as well as a scheme in a way that Jane and Emma cook up. Now chapter 10 _is _ready and I will most likely post it tonight, however I would love a great deal of reviews on this chapter before I do so. So let's see if we can make that happen.

Now of you who read **Play Crack the Sky **I will most likely _not _be updating it this upcoming weekend and I am sorry for that, I just have been having a rather hard time with the chapter so I will try and update it as soon as possible.

This chapter is for my favorite co-writer who just gave birth to a baby boy!

Reviews are loved as much as Edward Cullen is.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nessie's point of view.

It amazed me how much people could eat on Thanksgiving, even people who never seemed to eat on any other date out of the entire year. My sister made more food than necessary, but that was my sister; the bigger the better. Of course, it was for the mere fact my siste_r __adored _sending people home with leftovers. Take Ben for example, Angela's boyfriend who lives by himself and can't cook worth shit; he now had enough food to last him a week. Of course, this left us enough food for the entire week as well. Even when James came by to drop Jane off she tried to send him home with some food. I saw him hesitate; one thing James did always love was my sister's cooking even if he barely told her. But he declined, probably afraid of what Victoria would say. Now I knew James and Bella were on an okay level for the good of Jane, but I still wanted to smack him 50% of the time I saw him. I mean she was my sister and for the last year she had been as close to a walking zombie as possible.

Well that was until a month ago when Mr. Cullen, aka Edward, entered her life all thanks to_ moi_. I hadn't thought anything of, like, getting them together, yet the two little devils by the names of Jane Dunham and Emma Cullen had had that _exact_ idea when they met. On Halloween they had begged to have a sleepover and in the end Edward slept over as well, and lets just say he got a lot of more than sleep that night. I thankfully was not home and the girls were passed out after their amount of candy intake, saving them from hearing those terrible things. Of course I knew my sister and I was getting to know my teacher, they were probably so quiet and respectable you could hear a pin drop. But I really didn't want to think about that.

Even though there were only four of us at dinner, Jane having gone to James' sisters, there apparently was a bunch of people in my house now. Bella had confided in me at the beginning of the week about a bad argument Edward had gotten into with his ex wife. Apparently the woman's boyfriend was taking her to Europe for Christmas and she didn't even care about seeing Emma for Christmas. Then she gave Edward a hard time saying she would take him to court saying he didn't want his daughter if he didn't take her. From what I was hearing lately this woman threatened him with court because her boyfriend was some hot shot and that's how she got her joint custody in the first place. Edward and Bella hadn't really discussed the death of his son, it being too hard for him and all, but we were pretty sure it was all his ex wife's fault.

So anyway, Edward had decided to surprise Emma by taking her to Disney World for Christmas; of course he got too excited himself and had already told her about it. And from what Bella told me they were both very excited. They had come over for dessert after picking up Emma from his parent's house, basically because Emma begged to see Jane and I knew Edward wanted to be around my sister. I had to admit they were quite cute together and as long as I didn't have to _hear _them going at it like rabbits I was all good. Rose told me that my sister deserved to get sex 24/7 if need be and for me to just not try to make any comments about it.

I, on the other hand, still semi-hated men. After the whole getting caught thing, by not just Bella, but Edward and his daughter too, I was angry. And then Jacob acted like an ass. Of course he apologized and I forgave him, I mean he had never acted like that before and I figured the whole getting caught thing didn't help anything. But then, when he was all flirty with the girl at the ice cream place and took her phone number, and right in front of Jane and Emma to boot? I was mortified! Jacob had tried to apologize to me during school but I just needed to cool down. I was still very annoyed. So I tried not to think about it.

I found a perfect way to do this was play Monopoly with Jane and Emma; at least I thought so at first. But I think everyone always forgets how irritating the game is when you're playing it forever. So I was in the living room playing with them while the adults were paired off in the kitchen, drinking and laughing. See, when Edward came over, his older, bigger, doctor of a brother Emmett came too since he was dating Rose and all. Yeah, Rose was actually dating someone for longer than a week, it was kind of cute. And I think the whole being a doctor thing was a plus.

So here I was, playing monopoly and LOSING, nonetheless, to a seven year old and an eight year old girl. My life really sucked.

"So my dad's taking me to Disney World for Christmas."

"That's nice," I said smiling at Emma, she really was adorable. "Are you excited?"

"Mhmm," she nodded as she fixed her money. "I've went once before with my grandma and grandpa after Masen died."

"I've never been there," Jane said softly as she moved around the board landing on free parking again! Argh! I _sucked _at this game.

"Really?" Emma's eyes lit up, "Come with us!"

"Uh, I don't—"

"Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, you and your mom! It'll be so fun!"

"Um Emma I don't think—" but yet again they ignored me. Hello, did they not see me or something?

"That would be fun, but I don't know if I could. My mom said to never invite myself places."

"But you didn't! I invited you," Emma told her.

"Girls you really can't just… I mean you'd need your parents—"

"We can ask my dad right now." Emma and Jane stood up and started walking toward the kitchen.

"NO!" I jumped up to go after them and ended up tripping over the coffee table and knocking the game all over the floor. "WHO INVENTED MONOPOLY!?"

Of course, my outburst caused the girls to turn and look at me confused, and the laughter in the kitchen to die down.

"Nessie?" My sister's voice came from the kitchen, "Everything okay?"

"Just peachy Bells!" I gritted through my teeth and stomped into the kitchen, "I had a little accident with the monopoly game…"

"She jumped up and screamed "no, who invited monopoly?" and knocked it to the ground," Jane said, walking into the room and taking a cookie off the table.

"I did not _knock _it to the ground, I tripped and it fell…"

"Were you losing that bad Ness?" Angela snickered as she ate a piece of cake.

"Yes but that's not the point."

"Daddy can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, can I take the girls outside to walk Emily Bronte?" Okay _that_ even sounded like a lie to me.

"Um," Bella shifted in her stool as she leaned against the counter. "Since when did you start walking Emily Bronte? You know, with her being a house cat and all…" Everyone chuckled. Ugh, adults!

"No, dad I invited Jane to come to Disney World with us. I want Bella to come too."

Then the kitchen went dead silent, Edward shifted his gaze to Bella who was doing the exact same thing to him. He cleared his throat.

"Um Emma I'm not sure—"

"But Jane's never been there!"

"You know what? I should probably get going. I have to be at the hospital by 4 am." Emmett stood up, "Rose can you drive me to my house?"

"Yeah of course," Rose said as she stood up and gave Angela and Ben a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Emmett pressed a kiss to her cheek, "You guys too." He gave Angela and Ben a wave then picked Emma up in his arms, "Me and you video match soon?"

"Be ready for me to beat your ass," Emily giggled as Emmett tickled her then put her back on the ground.

"You know what, we should probably head out too," Angela said and her and Ben quickly stood up as well.

"Nice meeting you Edward." Ben and Edward shook hands before he gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for dinner Bella."

After everyone said their goodbyes the five of us were left in the kitchen. I wasn't entirely sure what I should do… Should I leave? Should I stay? Ugh, I hated this stuff.

"Please mommy can we go with Edward and Emma?" Jane begged giving her best puppy face. What was it with kids pulling out the mommy and daddy card when they really wanted stuff? Granted I did it sometimes still, but you know… this was not me doing the begging at the moment.

"Honey," Bella reached out and stroked Jane's cheek, "I don't know if that's possible. Besides, don't you want to see daddy for Christmas?"

"I do, but I overheard him telling grandpa that Victoria's parents sent them two tickets to go see them for Christmas and he said no because of me. I know Victoria makes him happy so I want him to go and then we can go to Disney with Emma and Edward because Edward makes you happy."

"Please daddy? Please Bella?"

Oh these kids were _good. _"Well uh— let Bella and me discuss it okay?"

"Okay!" Emma grinned happily.

"Girls, why don't we have a huge sleepover in the living room? Just the three of us?"

"Really?" Jane asked excited.

"Mhmm," I smiled nodded my head. "You two go get blankets and pillows from Jane's room and I will pick out movies for us to watch."

Bella whispered thank you when the girls ran out of the room up to Jane's. I gave her a nod and headed over to look through the movies. Of course, this left me at a perfect ears length to hear Bella and Edward's conversation. What can I say? Sometimes ease dropping was too fun!

"_Edward, I am so sorry that Jane did that…"_

"_It's not her fault Bella, I know my daughter," _he said with a chuckle.

"_Yeah, but Jane is persistent and I know that the last thing you want is the two of us to come invade your Christmas vacation to Disney." _Oh! My sister was such an idiot sometimes!

"_Bella, I would love for you and Jane to come to Disney World with us, but I know we'll only have been dating 2 months then so I wouldn't think you'd want to—"_

"_Edward..."_

"_Would you come to Disney with us? It can be my present to Jane for Christmas, as well as__ to__ you."_

"_That's too much." _I tried to lean closer to hear them better, but of course _that_ caused me to fall to the floor. _"Nessie? You okay?"_

"Yeah I… I tripped over a monopoly game piece?" Why could I lie perfectly about other things any other day of the week? Wait, that's a different story. "Those suckers are small."

"_Okay, __so__ long as you're okay." _

"_Well? Will you?" _Oh he was good! I mean asking your girlfriend of a month to go to Disney World? I wish I had a guy to do that. But wait… I hate guys right now!

"_Edward I would love to, but it's too much. I mean, do you know how much a trip to Disney World costs? You have bills and—"_

"_And a vacation fund with a great deal of money in it that I've been saving for 7 years and haven't used a cent of. Nessie could even come too."_

Um… _yes_ please!? Oh wait, I don't want to intrude plus I'm going home to see dad for Christmas, and I actually miss him. Bella sighed softly,

"_She's going to see our dad. But I would still have to check it over with James, I mean __to see__ if this Victoria parent thing is actually true." _

Okay, that was enough ease dropping for me, especially since my phone started to ring. I went and grabbed it off the couch only to groan and toss it back down. Jacob! Yes any girl at school would love to be in my place, but I just didn't want to be in that type of relationship where I would have to act like I was okay with him flirting with other girls right in front of me. It really was the last thing I wanted right now.

When the girls came back downstairs, deciding to change into their pajamas before doing so, we set up the blankets on the floor and put on _Alice in Wonderland. _Somewhere between her falling down the rabbit hole and the tea party I had dozed off only to wake up to all the lights off and the girls fast asleep on their own pillows. I tried to fall back asleep but apparently kept failing terribly so I decided to shower now since I would be going shopping in the morning with Gina and her mom. Yeah, Bella wasn't really into the whole shopping on Black Friday thing,and… well… I wanted to do it this year for some retarded reason. I headed up to my room and grabbed some pajamas since I had fallen asleep in my clothes. As I headed toward the bathroom I stopped dead in my tracks, my sister was totally having sex.

I mean it wasn't like they were that loud or anything, because I didn't hear them from my room or anything or even by the girl's room. But since the bathroom was closest to her room it wasn't that hard to notice. Well at least for me. If one of the girls heard they would just think it was heavy breathing. Because basically, that's all I was hearing; really heaving breathing, a couple of groans and an occasional bed squeak. But still too much for me! I locked myself in the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Hopefully they would be done when I got out. Oh I prayed for it!

Thankfully, twenty minutes later they were done; well at least twenty minutes later I came out of the shower to hear nothing, so I figured they were asleep. I debated going back downstairs to sleep or sleeping in my comfy bed until Gina called me. I voted for the bed, the floor not really giving me amazing support or anything. So I crashed in my bed only to be woken up by my phone going off at five am. I hit ignore twice until I realized it was Gina. She informed me that her and her mom would be at my house in forty minutes and to make sure I ate some breakfast because we would be going for hours. I crawled out of bed, literally crawled out of bed. I threw on a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a grey hoodie, and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I had no care in the world how I looked; how many cute boys really went shopping on black Friday anyway? None, that's how many.

When I made my way to the kitchen I was greeted by Edward standing over the coffee pot in nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt. Really? I mean, I knew this could happen when Bella got a boyfriend. But he was my teacher!

"Um what are you doing up so early?"

"I have, like, an internal alarm clock when it comes to the weekdays. What about you?"

"Shopping," I yawned and went over grabbing some cereal, a bowl and milk.

"On Black Friday? Yeesh, my sister does that stuff! She tries to drag me every year so I can get Emma stuff but I just can't deal," he said with a chuckle. "You want some coffee?"

"Um, sure why not?" I put the milk back and made my way over to the counter and sat on a stool and began to eat. Edward poured me a cup first, then himself. "So, um… I didn't mean to ease drop."

"Which means you totally meant to ease drop," He smirked at me as he took a sip of coffee. "I have a little sister too, just not as young."

"Ah, well do you really want to take my sister and Jane to Disney or were you just being nice?"

He shook his head. "No, I really want to take them. I know it would make Emma so happy to have Jane there with her and it would make me_ more_ than happy to have Bella there. I really like your sister Nessie, and I hope that we stay together for a while. But I don't want to jinx it because it's only been about a month."

"Don't worry, you won't." I grinned as I shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

"Do you think James will have a problem with it?" He definitely seemed nervous about that one.

"I may not be a big James supporter, never really was. He's too eh! for me. But when it comes to Jane, he'll do anything; and if she wants to go to Disney then he'd let her go. I highly doubt he'll ever go himself. Like, he takes her to the zoo and stuff but I'm pretty sure the dudes terrified of rides and shit."

"I just don't want him to get mad that I'm taking his daughter away for Christmas."

"Yeah, well don't worry about it too much. I promise it will be okay." I took another spoonful, "Now tell me about this possible Disney trip."

"Well… we were going to leave the 23 and coming back the 3rd. I was thinking about the Cinderella table thing for Christmas dinner, or Christmas Eve dinner. I'm not sure, got to figure things out really. The hotel I was looking at though, doesn't have a suite or anything. Emma wanted to stay there because they have all these cool things outside. It's two beds in one room. You know what I mean..."

"Mhmm, but you are rethinking that so you and my sister can—" I shook my head. "—that stuff. But I should get going, Gina and her mom will be here any minute and I don't really want to talk about my sisters sex life with her boyfriend who is my music teacher. Bye Edward." I stood up and went over, putting my bowl in the sink.

"Bye Nessie."

I walked through the living room, making sure not to wake up the girls. I slipped outside and sat on the porch to wait for Gina and her mom. They pulled in a few minutes later and I got right into the car and we headed toward the mall. Oh glorious shopping, even though I was going to hate it after today. But sometimes you gotta do, what you gotta do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **This has been the shortest chapter in quite a while but I got everything said with Nessie that needed to be. Um Disney World anyone? Well I simply adore Disney World, but sadly have never been there for the Christmas season, too bad.

Thank you for all your fantastic reviews last chapter, they put a huge smile on my face.

And make sure you check back to my profile if there's any new things that go along with the story, which there definitely will be if these 4 people go to Disney World. =]


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's point of view.

Disney World… Edward had asked Jane and I to join him in Disney World after Emma asked if Jane and I could come. At first I wasn't sure what to do when the girls had come and bombarded us in the kitchen over the topic. But when Edward admitted he wanted us to come it definitely was something. I knew he was doing it for Jane since she had never been there and that meant a lot to me. I was unsure how James would react at first, Jane wanting to go with her mother's boyfriend to Disney World for Christmas. But James said yes; at first I thought I had heard him wrong but no, he said yes. Jane asked him and told him she wanted go with Emma and wanted him to go and be happy with Victoria. She of course pulled out the daddy card numerous times in the conversation.

When I ended up talking to him he said he wanted to give her a lot of money to take with her as a Christmas present so she could buy what she liked down there. I thought it was a sweet idea, and he said he'd give me whatever money I needed toward her present's from Santa. Jane still believed and I wasn't going to tell her he didn't exist. Edward assured me Emma still believed in him as well but he was skeptical on how much longer Tanya would last with the charade.

So the planning of the trip started and I had to admit I was pretty excited. I myself had never been to Disney World. I didn't want Edward to spend all his vacation money but he wouldn't let me put in a cent. He wanted me to enjoy the trip as much as the girls would. We would be spending 11 nights down in Florida, arriving the afternoon of the 23rd, and we knew we wanted to stay on the grounds. The only thing was trying to find the right hotel. We had originally looked at one of the All-Star resorts but the more we thought about it we realized a problem, the only rooms they had were the ones with everything in the same room. Meaning two beds in the same room and I wasn't trying to say I really _needed _sex on the trip, but it would be a nice plus occasionally.

So we started looking at the bigger hotels, not only for a bedroom but also a kitchen so we didn't have to eat out everyday. Of course those types of rooms seemed to cost the most money; like five hundred-plus a night. Edward could NOT spend that much money, I wouldn't allow it. Edward had decided to call his parents to ask where they had stayed and how much it cost. Apparently Edward's parents had bought into that whole Disney Vacation club and didn't know why he didn't come to them in the first place. There were select hotels that were Disney Vacation club resorts and all of them had exactly what we were looking for.

Slowly but surely the day of the trip approached and Rose was going crazy over my wardrobe. Especially since Edward had made us Christmas Day reservations for an early dinner at Cinderella's Royal Table. We were all going to dress somewhat nice for the event, it being Christmas and all. So I let her and Angela drag me and Jane out to get an outfit, which of course as a dress, but I really liked it. It wasn't too much and I thought it was really cute. As was the outfit we got Jane, it was adorable and I knew she would love it.

Edward and I were at the kitchen table going over things to do, but of course Edward was too busy trying to kiss my neck. Jane was already in bed and Nessie was in her room doing her homework. "Edward," I giggled softly, trying to push him away. "We need to plan this, we leave soon."

"I'd rather do other things." He pushed my hair away from my neck and began to kiss me right below my ear. A spot he had just discovered a few days ago drove me wild, "Maybe on the counter again."

I pushed him away and tried my hardest not to blush, but of course that didn't work out. "You are really terrible, you know that right?"

Edward smirked and leaned back in his chair, bringing his hands to rest behind his head, "Yeah, I enjoy it."

I just rolled my eyes and looked back down at all the stuff in front of us, "Okay… so do you want to do the Disney Princess dinner for the girls?"

"Sounds like a good idea, they will love it." He leaned forward and ran his hands over his face, "I should probably head home."

"Do you have to?"

He let out a yawn and turned his head and looked at me, "You want me to stay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, only if you want too…"

"Well, I mean my school stuff's in the car and I _do_ have some clothes in my gym bag from when I last went to the gym with Emmett… but they probably smell horrible."

"I can wash them." Oh god did I sound needy.

He smiled softly, "And why oh why do you want me to stay so bad?"

I looked down at the table and began to trace it with my finger, "I like sleeping in you arms." Edward had slept over a few times, same for me at his place. Yet we had never done this during-the-week-thing, I mean it wasn't easy for me to do so, but he didn't have Emma during the week.

"And I love having you sleep in my arms." He put his hand under my chin and lifted it so we were eye to eye. "I want to sleepover Bella, I know that you are thinking I don't. I really want too." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips, "I'm going to get my clothes from the car."

When I woke up in the morning I couldn't help but just feel so refreshed. We hadn't done anything sexual last night, but I didn't mind. It was nice just cuddling and sleeping in his arms. After he brought his clothes in I did a quick wash and we ended up just lounging on the couch watching some old episodes of _Friends _and just enjoying spending time together.

After that the days went quicker and before we knew it Disney was right around the corner. I was spending the afternoon with Rose and Angela, packing in my room. Nessie was in her own room practicing on her cello and she sounded great. She would be leaving for Washington on Tuesday morning and Jane and I would be leaving for Disney on Wednesday evening. I knew Nessie wanted to come to Disney and Edward had even offered for her to come but she didn't want to disappoint dad, he had been looking forward to the visit since she left his house in July. After telling my mom my plans for the holiday she just insisted that her and Phil drive over to Orlando and meet up with us for a day. I was scared at first, you know having Edward meet my mom so early in our relationship, but he seemed perfectly content with it and was even happy that he would meet her and her husband.

Rose was driving me insane over what to bring, she had designated four different groups of belongings I would bring, not counting personal care. And those four consisted of my actual clothes and shoes, or as she called it Bella Disney outfits. Angela leant me two pairs of jeans since we were the exact same size. So that left me with 4 pairs of jeans, a pair of capris, a jean skirt and leggings. I didn't really want the leggings because I always felt so dumb in them but Rose insisted and bought me this pretty cute shirt to wear with them. So I had 10 tops, all had to be approved by Rose of course. Then a pair of sneakers, slip on flats and sandals. Then the second group was my intimates which included my underwear and bathing suits, but of course we were fighting over what exact ones to bring. Rose and Angela both agreed I needed to bring some sexy ones, thankfully because of those two, I had inquired plenty of those even though I always felt self conscious wearing them.

"Seriously Bella, the boy has seen you naked, you guys have had sex numerous times. Stop feeling so damn self conscious." Rose rolled her eyes as she packed them into a bag. The other part of this group was bathing suits; since the hotel had a pool and there were two water parks in Disney I had acquired 3 different suits for the trip. They were all cute, but of course I was a little shy about the two piece one that would show my midriff, but when I had tried it on it didn't look bad.

Next after that came pajama's, and jackets. This of course came to be another problem between Rose and myself. I packed a sweatshirt and a jacket, as well as a cover-up for my bathing suits and that was all fine and dandy. Of course that was only until we came to my sleepwear. I packed two pairs of boxer short pajama bottoms, two cami's besides the other ones I had stored away for under stuff, and a pair of black Capri sweats. Angela convinced me to bring this little blue nightgown number that Nessie had bought me last Christmas. It wasn't risqué or anything, simply cute. But then Rose pulled out the big one; she bought me this nightie number that I just didn't even know what to say about.

"I _cannot _wear that," I groaned as I picked it up by the straps and put it in the air, "This is so embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing, it's sexy and you will wear it. I bought it for you to wear." Rose snatched it from my hand and put it into my suitcase.

"But I haven no reason to wear it!"

"Oh yes you do. Christmas Eve sweetie, give Edward a little gift in the bedroom. It will drive him wild," she said with a smirk as she shoved a couple pairs of socks into the suitcase for when I would wear sneakers.

"But we probably won't even have sex, I mean the girls…"

Angela giggled, "Bells you showed us the type of room you got, 2 bedrooms, those sleep eight! There was a reason you did that. The girls' room will be on the other side of the living room! And they have their own bathroom. Um… I think that just screams, sex all night love."

I rolled my eyes and slumped back against my bed, "I hate you guys."

"No you don't." Rose smiled widely.

Finally it was the Christmas day outfit, I would be wearing the same flats I was bringing down there as well as the purse I was bring for the trip. So the only thing that really went with it was the actual dress and a cute black cardigan I got with it. I had no problems with the outfit and neither did Rose or Angela. So finally we finished packing up my clothes as well as my personal care items. Next came the bag that would hold what presents I would be bringing down for Jane from 'Santa'.

James and I had pitched together to get her a new bike but there was no way I was trekking that thing to Florida. So I told her that Santa had personally told me that he was going to bring some of her gifts to Disney World but some would be here as well. Rose and Angela made sure they would put them out before we arrived home so she would be surprised. So the bag contained presents for Jane, presents I had gotten for Emma, and even a couple I got for Edward. Of course I was afraid he would hate what I got him. I wasn't really good at the whole gift giving thing and I hated to receive gifts from other people, but that never stopped them from getting me some.

Finally we were done with all my luggage and we went and packed Jane's. Which of course was much easier since Rose would never think of dressing my daughter in something I wouldn't approve of. I packed her two pairs of jeans, a pair of leggings, a khaki skirt and cargo capris as well as 10 tops, a pair of sneakers, sandals and a pair of flats. I made sure to pack her a few pairs of pajamas and plenty of underwear and socks, three sweatshirts. Three bathing suits, which Edward's sister was kind enough to buy the girls matching cover up dresses for their swimsuits in different colors. And lastly I made sure we had her dress and cardigan for Christmas dinner.

Basically I think we were all okay clothes wise, at least Jane and I. Edward had said he was letting Alice do the packing for Emma because he would totally forget something like pants. He was really too cute sometimes.

I was getting more nervous as the trip came closer, being away with him for 11 days would be fantastic, don't get me wrong. But I was afraid I'd do something stupid and he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. What the hell was I saying? We've only been together two months! And I'm worrying how long we're going to last already, something is seriously wrong with me.

Tuesday morning Rose came by and drove Jane to school so I could get Nessie to the airport before heading to work. Edward and Emma met us at my house Wednesday morning so we could head to the airport and catch our flight. Edward was going to be leaving his car at the airport. The girls were excited from the very moment we climbed into the car and started to head to the airport and I had to admit I was as well. I hadn't been to Disney… well, ever… and I found myself feeling like a little kid about it.

I didn't tell Edward; well I didn't really tell anyone I wasn't the biggest fan of flying, which was surprising since I spent most of my time on airplanes through out my teenage years. Jane had been on a plane a few times, to go visit my dad in Washington or my mom in Florida. But usually my mom tried to come up because James _hated _going to Florida, one of the reasons we had never taken Jane there. I still felt terrible that Edward as spending all this money on me and her but he kept telling me to just sit back and enjoy it. He had apparently saved up a lot of money in a vacation fund in the last seven years, but Tanya never wanted to go anywhere _fun _when they were married. He wanted the trip to be for the kids but she only cared about her own pleasure.

We were in the middle aisle so we were all able to sit together. Both Edward and Emma wanted to be in the outside seats, like father like daughter. So that left both Jane and myself snuggled in the middle. The girls seemed to be perfectly fine with flying while I, of course, was always a little tense at take off. This did not go unnoticed by Edward, and he took a hold of my hand and whispered soothing words in my ear. James never did that, he would always tell me to sit still and get over it. Yet, if I ever tried to say something like that… I was wrong, he apparently was _always _right.

The girls eventually had fallen asleep, too much excitement pulsing through them. We wouldn't be going to the parks tonight, but still… the whole environment was exciting for them. I had tried to focus on my book but it was no use, I was too antsy myself. It seemed Edward was having similar problems, he was attempting to grade papers for his Music of the Twentieth Century class. But every few minutes he would put the pen down and rub his temples.

"Hey," I whispered softly as I closed my book and put it down, "You okay?"

He turned to look at me, a small crooked smile appearing on his face. In getting to know Edward I had come to realize he had this one smile, it was a little different from his others. But nonetheless the smile made me go weak in my knees and sometimes I swear I would forget to breathe.

"Yeah, no I don't know." He groaned and pinched his nose, "I wanted to get these papers done before we even went down there, but I still have a few left."

"Well don't worry about them now; the girls are going to eventually sleep when we are down there." I smiled at him, "So you can just do it then."

"But see.." he reached his hand down to give my thigh a little squeeze and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I have different plans for when they are asleep."

I felt a lump form in my throat, "You do?"

He pressed a kiss on my neck and once again whispered in my ear, "Bella, I don't know if it's wrong of me, and I'm not sure if it makes me a perv or anything, but I _seriously _can't keep my hands off of you. You turn me on so much, sometimes I find myself thinking about you and what I want to do to you. Bella I don't think you understand the way you feel around my dick, it's heaven."

Oh my god, I was going to kill him. He can't say this stuff when we're on a airplane. "Edward," I said loudly, which caused Jane to stir for a moment and Edward to just chuckle.

"Way to be loud baby..." he said lowly in my ear. To anyone else it would just look like he was telling me something important, like what do I want for dinner. You know something loud like that. "I know I'm thirty and a dad and all but I can't control my urges, and all my urges involve you…" He sat back up straight and leaned back into his seat, a look of satisfaction plastered on his smug face.

"You know, I think I might be rethinking this trip." I tried to keep a straight face on as Edward turned and looked at me confused, a look of guilt on his face. "Because _you_ are a tease Mr. Cullen." I shoved him playfully and laughed.

"You had me scared for a minute," he chuckled and took my hand in his. "Well… since I'm not going to get these papers done right now and we are stuck on an airplane, and I don't see us joining the mile high club in the near future. Tell me something?"

"Hm? Like what?"

"I don't know, tell me a non-sexual, romantic fantasy you have."

"Romantic Fantasy that's not sexual?" He nodded, "Let's see, oh god this is too embarrassing…"

"Come on you can tell me," He poked me in the side as I began to blush.

"Okay well, you know the movie _Say Anything_?"

"With John Cusack? Yeah… Why?"

"Well you know when he stands outside her window holding up the boom box? I always wanted a guy to do that to me after a fight or something." I groaned and buried my head in my hands, "I'm such a dork."

"No you are adorable." He pried my hands away from my face and smiled, "Its sweet, just like you." He cupped my face in his hands and softly kissed my lips.

After landing in Orlando, Florida and taking the Disney Magical Express to the resort, we arrived fifteen minutes before check in. Thankfully the room was all ready so we were able to settle ourselves in. We were staying in one of the villas at Boardwalk Inn and it was just amazing. The room was gorgeous, even better than the pictures, and those pictures were pretty fantastic. We had a fully equipped kitchen, a master bath as well as a second bathroom which would be for the girls to use. The master bedroom had a king size bed; I had never once slept in a king size bed so to say I was happy was an understatement. And the second bedroom had a queen size bed as well as a sofa pull out. But the girls didn't mind sharing the bed. There were 3 televisions, one in the living room and the other two in the bedrooms. I was just in love with the room and wanted to live in it.

After unpacking our clothes and everything else we decided to take a look around the hotel and head down to this store they had called _Screen Door General Store _to stock up some food so we didn't have to eat breakfast out every morning. Of course, the girls instantly wanted to go to the pool. Edward agreed while I, on the other hand, was a little nervous about putting on my bathing suit. It's one thing for me to wear one in front of my friends, sister and daughter. But my gorgeous boyfriend? I would look so plain next to him. I decided to wear the one piece I bought; it had slits in the sides but still, it didn't make me feel as self conscious as the two-piece. I slipped on my cover up and made sure the girls were all situated with their own stuff. We got our towels and our sandals on and headed up towards the pool. As soon as we got there the girls were in the pool. Edward kept trying to get me to go in but instead I chose to sit on the edge of the pool with my legs in as I watched them play. The girls were having a ball and so was Edward. I kept smiling and laughing at them when they called my name and waved. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward's body, had I become sex crazed?

My eyes were glued to his body, the way his muscles moved as he tossed Emma and Jane into the pool. The way the water droplets rolled down his toned chest. I actually wanted to pull him to me and lick the water off of him. I broke my gaze when I heard my name being called. Edward swam over towards me and put his hands on my bare thighs, "You going to come in?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He raised his eyebrow at me, "You don't know?"

I looked down at my legs, my dry legs which now were the home to his wet hands. I wasn't sure if he realized he was doing it but he started to knead my legs, "I'm—" I sighed and hung my head, "I'm embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? What do you have to be embarrassed about?"

"You've never seen me in a bathing suit." I gripped the sides of the pool trying not to meet his gaze.

"Baby..." He moved his hands up and down my legs in a soothing manner, but of course it didn't help that it also turned me on. "I've seen you naked and you're worried about me seeing you in a bathing suit?"

"Well there's no one else then, there's all these people here and you know they'll think why someone as gorgeous as you is with someone as plain as me. I don't have a good body to fill out a bathing suit."

"Baby you have a great body, and you are the farthest from being plain. If anyone is plain in this relationship it's me; I have to stand next to a beauty like you..."

Had I mentioned how much I loved that he started referring to me as baby lately? It was just so, so, ugh it was just amazing.

"Mom!" Jane's voice giggled from a few feet away as her and Emma were trying to do handstands under water, "Come in!"

"Come on baby the girls want you to come in, at least come in for them. Pretty please?" Edward gave me puppy dog eyes and I instantly cracked.

"Okay." I stood up and peeled my cover-up off my body, I wasn't sure if it was a mistake or not but I definitely heard Edward take a sharp breath. I looked down at him before tossing my dress over to the chair with the rest of our belongings, "What?"

"You look great." He held out his hands for me as I sat back down on the edge and slid into the pool and safely into his arms, "These slits are so fucking sexy on you." He gave me a quick kiss as he kneaded the bare skin of my sides.

The time in the pool was more fun than I had had in a long time, just playing with the girls. Every now and then Edward would grab me around the waist and spin around, making Jane and Emma crack up. After a while we figured we'd grab some dinner and call it an early night so we could start early in the morning. We ended up going to _Big River Grille and Brewing Works_ and it was pretty good. I had a burger and Edward got the ribs even though he wasn't able to finish them. Jane got macaroni and cheese while Emma went with the burger as well, and for dessert we all shared this thing called Chocolate Confusion. It was chocolate mousse layered between Oreo brownie cake with chocolate icing and chocolate chips, and it was to die for.

When we got back to the room the girls changed into their pajamas and settled into their own bed to watch some TV. I tried to get them to pick out outfits for the following day so we could get going as soon as we finished breakfast in the morning. After a good 20 minutes of trying to decide, they each chose an outfit. Before I left their room I told them goodnight and if they needed me or Edward to knock on our bedroom door. I wasn't sure if anything would actually happen, but I didn't think it was a good idea for them to just walk in anyway.

Edward was in the shower when I got back to the master bedroom so I decided to change into my pajamas; some shorts and a camisole, and climbed into bed. I turned on the TV and aimlessly watched it for a few minutes until I heard the shower go off. There were two doors in the bathroom, one that led into the living room and one that led into the bedroom. Edward didn't come through the bedroom one so I figured he was getting a drink or something. I had been correct; he walked into the room holding a bottle of water, a smile plastered on his face as he was dressed in nothing but black sweat pants.

He closed the door behind him and made sure to lock it before coming over and sliding into bed with me, "I checked on the girls, they're asleep." I had thrown my hair up in a messy bun and I was quite glad for that now since Edward's lips were making an assault across my neck.

"Already? That was fast. I was just in there like fifteen minutes ago." Of course as I said it, it came out more like a moan. "That feels nice..."

He hummed softly against my neck as he slowly and surely began to suck, causing me to gasp but then sigh contently. His hand came around to caress my stomach as we spooned against each other, "This is very cute..."

I figured he was referring to my pajamas, "uh yeah…"

He flicked his tongue out against my earlobe before slowly pulling it into his mouth and nibbling, "Are you happy you're here?"

"Yes…" I sighed as I brought my hand up behind me to lock into his hair. "Edward..." I whimpered softly and turned over so I was facing him. I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled his obvious arousal against my own.

His lips find mine as his hand began to travel up and down my thigh, going higher with each pass. He rolled us over so I was on top of him, my knees on either side of him. His hands continued to rub my thighs before going up and sliding under the back of my shirt to caress my skin. I slid my tongue into his mouth slowly, never growing tired of the taste of his mouth. I brought my hands up into his hair and tugged, causing him to groan into my mouth. Slowly but surely I began to move my pelvis against his own, our breathing becoming heavier with each shift.

I pulled away from the kiss and sat up, bringing my hands to the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I watched as Edward licked his lips and leaned up, placing his hands on my back as he started to press kisses across my bare chest. I whimpered softly as his tongue began to circle one of my nipples and then the other. "Beautiful," he whispered softly as he removed his mouth from my breasts and looked me in the eyes.

I continued to move my hips against him as our eyes stayed locked. He brought his hand up to my hair and removed it from the bun. My hair cascaded down and Edward grabbed handfuls of it as he brought his lips to mine. "Edward," I whispered between kisses, figuring this would be the best time to tell him.

"Hm?" He pulled away from the kiss and I pushed him back against the bed, pressing kisses on his bare chest. He let out a soft moan, "What?"

"I'm back on the pill." I nipped playfully at his neck. "You don't have to use a condom if you don't want too."

He lifted my head and looked into my eyes, "You sure?"

I nodded, "I want to feel you in me, no barriers."

Edward flipped us over so I was on my back now, "You are so fucking sexy!" He ran his hand over my chest as he gazed down at me, propping himself up on his elbow. He leaned over and began to press kisses to my chest again only to begin to kiss lower until he reached the top of my shorts. He slowly moved down them, taking my panties with them, and tossing them to the side. I sat up and grabbed his pants and started to pull them down until they joined my clothes on the floor. He reached over and turned the light off while I grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

Edward positioned himself between my legs and quickly sheathed himself inside me, causing me to throw my head back against the pillows and moan. The feeling of him in me without any barrier was amazing; he must have thought so too. We started to move in sync, slow at first, but then we quickly picked up speed, meeting each other's thrusts as I ran my nails down his back causing him to arch back.

Edward's hands came to rest on my ass and he began to pump into me more, "oh god."

"Y-yes,.. yes…" I whimpered as I bit my lip, sliding my hands down to grip his own ass trying to push him farther into me. "Harder, oh harder!"

He pressed a kiss right by my ear before whispering, "I love the way your pussy feels around my dick, so hot and tight. Like it was made for me." He slammed into me harder.

"O! O!" I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him even deeper, "E-Edward, I'm—"

"Cum for me baby, cum around my throbbing dick." He kissed me harder and pulled my bottom lip between his teeth. I wasn't able to hold on after that, and I exploded, writhing under him as he continued to thrust in and out of me until his own climax hit him.

He rolled off of me and pulled me to him, pressing a kiss to my forehead as he rubbed his hand up and down my side. He pulled the blanket over us and soon enough we fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **So they went to Disney World! I just couldn't pass it up and it made me want to go to Disney =[. Now if you go to my profile there is outfits for the whole Disney Trip which will take up the next few chapters but we still have a lot in store to come and I hope you guys continue to read.

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews like always and I hope you still like the story. So please review and enjoy the Disney world vacation.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View.

Ah… Disney World, we hadn't even gone to the parks yet and I was already having the best time I'd had in a long time. When Emma came in that Thanksgiving night and asked if Jane and Bella could come I didn't know what to say. But the more I thought about it in those few minutes, the more I knew I wanted Bella there. And as days and weeks passed I knew I wanted more than anything to have all three of those girls on the trip with me. And now here we were and all we did so far was get some dinner and swim in the pool and it was a blast. When Bella admitted to being embarrassed about being in her bathing suit I was shocked, especially when I saw her in it. She was beautiful, sexy, gorgeous; every single word that could describe perfection was her in that bathing suit.

Then, when we were in the middle of touching and caressing, kissing and feeling, she told me she was on the pill and I didn't need to use a condom anymore. In the last two months Bella and I had had discussions about our past sexual experiences, before either of our marriages. We both knew we were clean and didn't need to worry about anything like that. Bella had, however, taken herself off of birth control after the divorce thinking there was no use to be on it anymore. Well now she thought there was and that reason was me and I couldn't have been happier.

I was too excited to sleep after a while and ended up just waking, of course Bella was still asleep. Her naked body against mine, her breathing soft. Was it wrong of me to feel like I could get use to this? It had only been a short time but something about her made me feel complete. I was a fool right? Bella probably didn't think about those types of things at all. I pulled her closer against my body only to be surprised when a little moan escaped her lips, followed by my name.

She had to be dreaming right? She moaned again and shifted against me waking up certain body parts of mine. "Mm Edward…" oh yeah, she was definitely dreaming and it was about me. I glanced over at the clock and smirked when I saw it was 6:30, not too early and we were going to try and be up by seven anyway. I reached up and gave her breast a squeeze, "O!"

"Bella Baby..." I whispered softly as I massaged her chest but she stayed asleep. I needed her awake, I needed her in general. Just listening to her say my name in her dream had turned me on in mere seconds. I let my hand slid down her body until it stopped at her sex. I could not help but groan at how wet she was already. I must have been doing something right in this dream. I began to run my fingers through her folds as I pressed kisses along her back.

Bella let out soft whimpers against my hand. I slowly slipped a finger in, curling it to hit her spot. "Edward?" Oh she was awake now.

"Mhmm, nice dreams baby?" I asked in a husky voice as I took her ear into my mouth.

"How do you—?" she groaned as I slipped another finger inside, moving them faster.

"You were moaning my name; it was such a turn on." I removed my fingers from her and brought them to my lips to lick off her juices, "delicious." She whimpered softly from the loss of contact. I don't know if I had ever said it before but Bella's whimpers were so adorable. I lifted up her leg and threw it over mine and slid my leg between hers. When I was positioned at her entrance I thrust in.

We started moving against each other, none of us really saying anything except for the occasional 'oh,' or at least for Bella, 'yes, yes, yes'. She liked to say it in threes apparently, and I didn't even care if she said it in fifty's, as long as I was making her feet good it was worth it. I brought my hand down to rub her bundle of nerves as I continued to move in an out of her. Her leg propped up on me, trying to give me better access. Afterwards we just laid there cuddling, me giving her sweet kisses on her neck as I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger.

"It's Christmas Eve…" she whispered in a smile.

I had almost forgotten, well I mean I didn't but I did at the same time. I just shook my head and smiled, "I guess it is… should I go wake the girls up so they can start getting ready?" It was already 7:15, and_Hollywood Studios _opened at 9 and we wanted to try and spend most of the day there, well really until the girls were too tired.

Bella nodded and slipped out of my grasp, "I'm going to shower, find out what they want for breakfast. Did you want to eat at the park?"

It was hard to listen to her when she was standing there stark naked, the sunlight hitting her pale body beautiful. I shook my head and nodded, "Yeah that was the idea. I'll go do that."

After getting the girls up we ate some cereal and bagels and then got ready for the day. I dressed myself in a pair of jeans a grey shirt, which caused me to laughed about when I saw that the shirt Bella was wearing was also grey. Once we were all ready we decided to take the ferry over to the park, the girls were excited and Bella had decided to take a picture of every moment. I was glad since I rarely got any new pictures of Emma and I wanted pictures of Bella as well.

Once we got into the park we decided to do_ The Great Movie Ride _first; it was always my favorite and never seemed to change. Bella loved it, especially when the _Singin' in the Rain _part happened. She admitted to me it was her favorite musical. After _Voyage of the Little Mermaid _the girls were starting to get hungry so we headed over and grabbed some food at the _50's Prime Time Café _and discussed what else there was to do. We had already gotten a lot of stuff done but there was always more to do. The parade was at 3 and the girls still wanted to see the _Beauty and the Beast _show. I wanted to go do _Star Tours _but Bella and Emma were against it. Jane offered to go with me, wanting to try everything she could. So while Bella and Emma sat and waited for us me and Jane went and waited in line.

"So…" Jane started as she leaned against the railing and crossed her arms over her chest, "My mom really likes you."

I looked down at her and smiled as I gripped the railing with one of my hands, "And I really like your mom."

"You have made her happier in the last two months than I have ever seen her." She turned and started to walk as the line moved, kicking a pebble as she went. "Even when she was with my dad she was never this happy."

"Jane, are you okay with me dating your mom?"

Jane looked up at me and smiled, "Of course, if she's happy then I'm happy… Plus you're fun."

"Thanks," I chuckled as we moved forward in line again.

When we got out of the ride we still had a bit till the parade would start but people were already lining up to see it so I figured we could do the same to try and get a good view. Thankfully we got a spot right on the sidewalk so we were all able to sit down. Jane sat between Bella's legs, while Emma did the same between mine and I was able to have my arm around Bella. As the parade went by I found myself more interested in the person next to me. The way Bella's eyes lit up and the corner of her mouth turned up as she smiled. She was absolutely perfect and she was all mine.

I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her ear, "Having fun?"

She turned and looked at me, "Yes, thank you for bringing us." She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. Of course Jane and Emma, who were in charge of the camera at this time, thought it was perfect timing to take a picture of us kissing. "Ha, ha, very funny you two. Now delete it."

"Why?"

Bella groaned, "Because I take horrible pictures."

"I don't believe that." I took the camera from the girls and looked at the picture they had just taken, "if you ask me it looks pretty cute."

"You look cute, I look horrible."

I shook my head and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Never, plus it's your vacation you need to savor the memories."

"He's right mom! Pictures are always fun." Jane smiled before turning her attention back to the parade.

Eventually the day started to pass quicker, we tried to do as much as we could and soon enough it was night time and the girls were hungry again. I had made reservations earlier at the _Sci Fi Dine-In Theatre,_ which was probably a good idea since it was packed by the time we got there. We let the girls sit in the front of the car while Bella and I took the back. It helped the fact that I wanted to put my hands all over Bella all day. I really was a terrible person or something. She leaned against me as we waited, obviously getting tired from walking around all day. I think everyone was always the most exhausted the first day at the parks, not used to walking and all yet. I had been glad we had all decided to bring a sweatshirt with us just in case because by the time the sun started to go down it got rather chilly.

I gently ran my fingers up and down Bella's arm as we watched the screen, eating the last remainders of our food that stayed on the plate. We had asked the girls if they wanted dessert but they declined. You could see in their faces they were tired, especially Jane. We had decided not to stay any longer since we had 9 days left and could come back to the park any other time to finish whatever else we missed. Of course as soon as we stepped out of the restaurant Jane started asking Bella if she could carry her. It was the first time I had seen Jane whine about anything but I understood she was tired.

Before Bella could say anything I offered to give Jane a piggy back ride, knowing I would be able to carry her much easier than Bella would. Emma was still willing to walk, having a little more energy then Jane. But of course as soon as we got the line to catch a bus back to the hotels both girls were done. I had been able to get Jane to my side but that was it, she ended up falling asleep with a death grip around my neck. While on the bus Emma started to fall asleep, leaning against Bella, who stroked her hair lovingly. I knew Bella didn't hear it but the old couple next to us was whispering to each other how of a cute family we were.

Bella was able to get Emma off the bus but I didn't want to have to make her carry her all the way back to the room so I picked her up and held her on my other side. Bella kept laughing at me, "You are crazy, you realize that right?" she said in a whisper, not wanting to wake the girls up.

"And why is that?" I said, turning to look at her the best I could.

"You are carrying two eight year old girls; that _cannot _be easy."

I just chuckled as we finally made it to the elevator and got in with the same older couple from the bus, "Awe… the darlings must be so tired," the older lady said sweetly.

"They are," Bella said with a smile as she leaned back against the wall.

"Well you have a lovely family," the older lady added, causing Bella and me to just look at each other.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, probably not wanting to get into it.

Once we got into the room Bella was able to pull Jane off of me and we got the girls into bed. I offered to set up a bath for Bella, which would be for my pleasure as well, while she tried to get the girls into their pajamas. It took her about fifteen minutes until she came into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed.

"You okay?" I asked from my spot against the headboard.

She laid back and groaned, "I am exhausted. I don't think I have _ever _walked that much in my entire life."

"Well I got the bath ready for you if you want."

She turned over and leaned on her elbows to look up at me, "Will you be joining me?"

"Thought you would never ask..." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over to me, our lips instantly connecting. I didn't care how tired I was because I was never tired when it came to being with Bella. I kissed along the v-neck of her shirt, kissing the part of her chest that was exposed. She moved her head back and let out a soft sigh. "Come on." I helped her to her feet and into the bathroom where I started to remove both of our clothes before climbing into the Jacuzzi. Bella climbed it after me and settled herself between my legs, her back against my chest. She took the hair tie off of her wrist and threw her hair up into a messy but extremely sexy bun.

I let my hands softly travel over her body hoping to make her feel good after walking all day. "Hmm, that feels nice." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against my chest. "I have to put Jane's presents out."

"I have to put Emma's out as well, but right now lets just think about the bath. Just you and me in this jet stream tub." I brought my hands up to massage her breast. Bella inhaled sharply as her hands came down to grip my thighs. "Would you hate me right now if I told you how much I want to be inside you?"

She shook her head, "Because I want that too." Bella lifted herself off of me so we could reposition her legs to straddle mine before ever so tantalizingly slowly lower herself onto my erection. We both let out groans as she leaned back against my chest. She started to move her hips in little circles and I felt my eyes rolling back into my head as I held onto her hips tightly, helping her move. We kept it slow mostly the whole time, just enjoying the feeling of one another. Our hands caressing one another's skin, heightening each other's senses.

Afterwards we stayed in the tub for a while longer, only getting out when the water had become too cold. I told Bella to go get ready for bed and lay down. I would put the presents out for the girls. But she insisted that she wanted to help. I slipped on a pair of gym shorts and carried both of our bags of presents and put it under the small tree the hotel had put up at my request on a small table. I opened up my bag first and started to lay out the presents, before doing the same with Bella's bag.

"Need any help?" Bella's voice said softly as she came into the room looking stunning. She was dressed in a blue chemise with a white hotel robe over it, but opened.

"You— you look beautiful."

"Beautiful?" she chuckled and came next to me on the floor, "I'm in my pajamas and a robe, and not to mention my hair is a mess." She had taken her hair out of the bun when she came out of the bath, her luscious locks now all around her beautiful face.

"And you look beautiful in your pajamas, however I'd very much rather you lose the robe," I said wiggling my eyebrows as we finished putting the rest of the presents out. When we were done I grabbed the bags and brought them back to the room. Bella followed me, peeking a quick look at the girls and turning off all the lights in the other rooms.

"Edward, I can't stop thanking you for bringing me and Jane here. Especially Jane, seeing her eyes light up today was just amazing." Bella smiled as she came over and slipped herself into my arms, "I am really glad I met you."

I smiled into her hair as I returned the hug, "Seeing your face light up today was amazing to me." I lifted her head and brought her lips to mine, "You're having fun right?"

She nodded and tightened her grip around me, "Of course."

"Good because we still have 9 more days and if you aren't having fun after the first day we might have a problem," I said in a chuckle. "Bella…" I started to tug on her robe, "This needs to go… Now!"

Bella giggled and backed away from me, letting the robe fall to the ground. I inhaled sharply as I took in her appearance, the outfit was quite simple and innocent on top of it, but something about it on her made it extremely sexy. "Can I tell you a secret?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

I nodded as I let my eyes fall on her face, "Of course."

"Rose bought me this outfit to wear for you and I was going to put it on tonight but I was too embarrassed to wear it…" she began to fiddle with her hands and looked down at the ground.

I took a step toward her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Baby you have no reason to be embarrassed. I told you this at the pool yesterday."

She let out a sigh and nodded, "I know that and, well… it's just I never really wore anything like that before. Me and James never—" She shook her head and smiled up at me, "It might just take me a few days to loosen up to the idea of wearing it. Is that okay?"

I nodded, "Hey if you don't want to wear it at all that's fine with me, I find you sexy in anything. You could wear a garbage bag and I would probably find it sexy." I ran my hands down her shoulders to her hands and took a hold of them.

"Well this is very _different _and _very _sexy." She blushed a deep red.

"Hm, well maybe you should try it." I chuckled as I pulled her toward me, bringing my hands around to rest on her lower back. As Bella began to pepper kisses along my bare collarbone I let my hands wander lower until they were under her chemise and resting on her bottom. A groan escaped my lips when I realize she had not put on panties after she had gotten out of the bath. Was it wrong of me to want to have sex with this beauty numerous times a day?

I mean, it's not like we were that old, I was 30, and she was 28. And there was no reason for two responsible adults not enjoy the act of sex. If it was up to me I would have sex with Bella at least five times a day, no I don't like that number, 10 times. And then I would want to at least eat her out between each round. In truth Bella was like a drug to me and I was thoroughly addicted and I really didn't want this addiction to end anytime soon.

I lifted Bella off of the ground by her butt causing her to squeal, and made my way over to the end of the bed. Lowering her down so she was kneeling in front of me, I continued my voyage up the back of her chemise as my lips began to travel her collarbone down toward her exposed cleavage. Bella's boobs were perfect, they were not too large and not too small, the perfect size for her and for me to have fun with. Soon my kisses were replaced by my tongue as I traced the v-line of the top of her dress. She arched into my body letting a small moan escape her lips.

"Edward…" she whispered softly, throwing her hand back as I trailed my hands around to the front and brought them up to cup her breasts, giving them each a little squeeze.

"Sit down," I told her lowly as I slid my hands up from under her chemise and knelt down in front of the bed. Bella slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping her legs tucked at her side. That was not going to work so I grabbed her legs and tugged, pulling them apart.

I situated myself between her legs and threw them over my shoulders. She was leaning on her hands watching me intensely. I ran my hands up her thighs and pushed her chemise up so the bottom was pooled around her waist. I growled as I took in the sight in front of me; she was glistening and it was absolutely beautiful. I didn't go slow and test the 'waters' like usual, I dove right in, head first.

Soon enough the room was filled with Bella's soft moans and pants. She had tried to keep herself steady on her arms but it apparently didn't work because she collapsed against the bed as she tried to move against me. I held her down firmly as I shoved my tongue into her as far as it would go. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of how I was always told I was such a timid person growing up. Even after both the kids were born, one of my fellow co-workers had called me timid a few weeks later. But wasn't it always the shy ones that were animals in the bedroom?

Of course the vibrations the chuckling caused only seemed drive Bella crazy. "Oh god, oh god. More, please, more."

I slowly, very slowly much to her dismay slid a finger into her as my tongue slowly circled around her clit, "Better?"

"Oh god," she groaned, reaching out to grasp the comforter, "f-faster!" I started to pick up my pace, soon enough adding another finger as I took her swollen nub into my mouth. "I-I cl-close... Oh—god…" Bella's body began to stiffen and I knew she was there but I wasn't anywhere near done with her.

As Bella began to cum I slowly began to stand, sliding my finger out of her so I could hold her body tight, bringing it with me, my mouth still on her sex as I lifted her lower body into the air. She was whimpering and trying to pull away from me, but I wasn't having it. However it passed in a minute and soon enough she was locking her thighs around my head as I slid my hands to hold firmly onto her backside, my eyes traveling down her body as it completely arched off the bed. Her chemise caught under he breasts as her hands gripped on the sheets and her head started to thrash from side to side.

It didn't take long for another orgasm to hit Bella, but this time I let her go afterwards. I lowered her back to the bed and crawled in next to her. She was staring up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath. Here arms laid beside her like Jell-o as her legs hung off the bed. I reached over and pushed the hair that had stuck to her skin away from her face and smiled at her sweetly.

Bella's breathing began to steady as she turned and looked at me, "You Edward Cullen, are the devil." She reached up to push all her hair back to fan across the mattress, "You are going to be the death of me."

I dropped my head up on my hand and smirked, "But wouldn't it be a good way to die?"

"You are crazy," she chuckled as she put her hand on her forehead and pushed any clinging hair's back. "Two orgasms in a row, no break, that really is something."

"Was that your first time?"

She turned her head back up toward the ceiling and nodded, "I mean I have had multiple orgasms in one evening as you know."

"Of course."

"But never anything like that—" she giggled and covered her face with her hands as she started to blush. "When I was younger I couldn't even say the word orgasm, I always got so embarrassed."

"What were you like when you were younger?"

She pulled her hands away from her face, "Innocent, _very _innocent."

"Tell me more. We've talked about your college years but tell me about your high school years and before… like things you liked to do then."

She took a deep breath, "well as you know my parents divorced when I was fifteen and Nessie was two. And we—"

"No Bella you've told me all about that. What were your interests and did you ever try to play and sports?"

She turned red again, "When I was like seven my dad signed me up for an all girls basketball league and lets just say I was terrible. No one wanted me on their team, not even my own team" she groaned. "During one game I actually had caught the ball for the first time and everyone was cheering and so I tried to make it into the hoop… and I did."

"That's great."

Bella looked up at me, "it was the wrong hoop, I scored for the other team." We both started to laugh. "So after that I was anti sports and stayed with books. Plus I fell down a lot in basketball."

"Last time I checked you seem to fall down a lot still." I chuckled again which only caused her to slap my chest, but it barely hurt at all. "You tired?"

"A little," she admitted yawning slightly.

"Come on let's get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day." I pulled her up to the pillows and pulled the blankets back for us to get in. After we were all snuggled in I turned the lights off and pulled Bella against my body. "Merry Christmas Baby," I whispered softly as I looked over at the clock seeing it was 12:01.

The sun shone into the room and right into my eyes, I buried my head in the pillow and let out a groan. I was laying on my stomach while Bella was on her side facing me, her leg wrapped around my own. I tried to fall back to sleep but it was no use and then it dawned on me what day it was. I rolled over which caused Bella to roll onto her side and groan. I sat up and stretched out my arms.

Bella looked so beautiful laying there, her hair fanned out upon the pillow, the blanket wrapped around her waist, her one arm over her eyes to block out the sun. I couldn't help but smile. I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "Bella it's time to wake up."

"Mmm, go away Nessie, I want to sleep," she groaned, not bothering to move her arm from its spot over her eyes.

"Bella it's not Nessie. I don't know if that means I sound like a girl or not but…" I reached down and began to tickle her sides.

Bella started to wiggle around, "Edward!"

"Time to wake up, it's Christmas!" I chuckled as I stopped tickling her and climbed out of bed.

She sat up and yawned, "You seem rather excited."

I grabbed a shirt off of the chair and slipped it on, "Let's just say I haven't had a great Christmas in quite a few years and I feel like this year it's going to be different."

"Okay, well let me just get ready and we can go open gifts with the girls," she said as she pulled herself out of bed.

I raised my eyebrow, "Get ready? You can just stay in your pajamas."

Bella came over to me, "Wouldn't it be a better idea if I put some panties on before I see the girls?"

"Yeah that could be a good idea." I chuckled as she went over to her drawer and pulled out a pair of panties and slipped them on. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on her lower half as she did so.

"Come on, I'm amazed Jane isn't awake yet." She grabbed her blue sweatshirt and slipped it on before heading out of the room.

However the girls were already awake, laying in their bed watching television. When we asked them why they didn't wake us up, they answered that they were letting us sleep in as a Christmas present. We all made our way into the living room and got comfortable as we opened presents. Neither Bella nor I brought a lot down for the girls, but we told them that Santa left all their big gifts at home and they seemed okay with that. Bella got the girls a pretty matching journal as well as a new outfit for each of them. I got the girls a few movies and Santa brought them some toys they had asked for. Bella got me a few classical music CD's and a leather bond book to write my compositions in. I got her a collection of Jane Austen's novels, as well as a beautiful silver necklace with a charm of a heart on it. Of course she freaked and said it was too much, but I told her it wasn't and asked her to wear it when we would go to dinner. There were a few more gifts exchanged and they were all simply fantastic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **I haven't be completely around lately life has decided to interrupt but sometimes that's good. Don't worry I have the next few chapters written up for this story so you won't have to wait long for an update, and there's a couple more chapters at Disney and then perhaps a birthday party? Hmm, you will just have to wait and see.

Thank you for all the fantastic reviews that I love dearly, there's so many of you otherwise I would love to thank every single one of you separately! If you haven't added my writing live journal, please do so, I do have other stories on there and would _love _your thoughts on them. Just go to my profile and the homepage is the link to the journal. Apple_tarts live Thank you, and keep the lovely reviews coming.

Screw Disney I want Edward Cullen for Christmas. But Disney is great, so maybe both?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of view.

Not only did Edward take us to Disney World as a Christmas present, he even went ahead and got me a beautiful bound book of Jane Austen's novels_and _an exquisite silver necklace with the most beautiful little heart charm on it. He and Emma got Jane a charm bracelet that matched one Emma had, and he also gave both girls friendship ones. It was too much, simply too much. After we opened up the gifts I made everyone breakfast while the girls got cozy on the couch and watched a movie while Edward took a shower.

After much discussion we decide to just lounge around for the day before heading over to _Magic Kingdom _for our early dinner at the Cinderella Castle. It was going to be packed most of the day and that's not really how we wanted to spend Christmas, waiting in extremely long lines. I mean, of course we would have to wait on lines no matter what day we went, but it was going to be hectic during this specific time. Epcot was having something during the evening so most people were bound to head there or wherever they chose to make reservations for dinner.

So we ate, the girls each took a shower and then dressed in some sweats and sweatshirts. Edward had decided to go take them on a walk to let me rest. Even though I didn't want to admit it, yesterday wore me out and we still had many more days of that. So I took a shower, threw on some sweatpants and a camisole and laid down, eventually dozing off as I watched some movie on Lifetime. Oh yes I was definitely one of those mothers who found themselves occasionally getting sucked into something playing on Lifetime. I only woke up when I heard the door slam and the laughter of the girls and Edward as they returned. I pulled myself out of bed and made it to the doorway, the girls were sitting at the table as Edward was rummaging through the food we had bought our first day here.

"Hey." My voice was groggy.

"Hey mom!" Jane bounced in her seat.

"Did you kids have fun?" I went over to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled her hair back out of her face.

Jane nodded, "Yeah, we walked around the hotel and they had carols in the lobby."

"They did?" I looked at Edward to see him nodding. "Too bad I missed it." I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms over my head. "I guess we should start getting ready soon, hm?"

"Bella, will you help me do my hair?" Emma asked sweetly.

I nodded, "Of course sweetie, why don't you girls eat a little food first… if _someone _stops delaying… and then I will help you."

Edward came over with two bowls of cereal for the girls and put them down, "Hey! I was not delaying." He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "You want anything?"

I debated it for a second and I was still pretty full from breakfast, "No I think I'll be fine until dinner."

"Okay, well I'm going to go lay down for a few minutes since it clearly won't take me as long to get ready as you guys." He smirked and quickly moved out of the way before I could hit him and walked into the master bedroom.

"Hey, let me sit." I picked up Jane and sat down, putting her on my lap. She was getting bigger everyday and soon enough I wouldn't be able to do these types of things with her. So I would still cherish it until it all came to an end. I ended up sitting with the girls for a while as they ate, just laughing and talking about things they liked. It was great not just to know what had been going on with my daughters life, but it was good to get to know a little bit more about Emma.

"—so then uncle Emmett thought it would be a good idea to start a fire by just pouring a whole can of ke-kero-keros—" she started to stumble over the word and I just smiled.

"Kerosene?"

She nodded, "Mmhm! Well he decided to pour it all over the logs, but he put the fire too close to my grandparents porch, so when he lit it the flame went up and my dad was standing on the porch with his back to the fire and like he almost caught on fire! He chased my uncle Emmett all around the yard, even though my uncle Emmett is quite strong," she giggled.

I loved seeing Emma giggle, she reminded me so much of Edward when she smiled. Jane shifted in my lap and slid off, excusing herself to the bathroom. But I stopped her before she went in, "Jane when you get out of the bathroom why don't you and Emma get out your clothes for dinner while I go call Aunt Rose. I will come in and start helping you get ready after I'm done on the phone."

They agreed and as Jane went into the bathroom, Emma headed into the second bedroom. I went into the master bedroom and grabbed my phone off of the nightstand. Edward was laying on his back, his arm across his eyes as he slept. He snored lowly, but not an annoying snore, almost barely audible. He moved his free hand and scratched his stomach, pushing his shirt up just a bit. His jeans were sitting low on his hips showing off that perfect v shape of his hips. I had to bite my lip from not making a sound at how hot it was. Once I had the phone in my hand I quickly made it out of the room and quietly shut the door behind me.

Rose, of course, picked up after three rings. _"I was wondering when you were going to call. Go to Florida with sex god and forget all about your best friend, humph!" _

I let out a chuckle as I took the two now empty cereal blows and brought them over to the sink. "I'm sorry, it's just been busy. You at your parents?"

"_Yeah, but I'm laying in my old room, they are being annoying." _She let out a small yawn, _"So did you wear that special something for Eddie last night?"_

"First off, as far as I know he _hates _that name so please don't call him that. And no I did not. I'm not even sure if I'm going to…"

I heard her shift suddenly, probably having shot up to a sitting position, _"Bella! You _have_ to wear it."_

"Why? I mean..." I partially covered the receiver with my hand. I didn't know if the girls could hear me but their door was open and I wasn't going to take any chances, "He sleeps with me no matter what I wear, he said he doesn't even care—"

"_You told him? Ugh what am I going to do with you? And yes Bells I know he sleeps with you no matter what because the boy or should I say man has it bad for you, but a nice little number like that can make things really hot if you know what I mean."_

I just groaned and started to wash the bowls, "Whatever! _Maybe _I'll wear it later on. I wore the blue one with the polka dots last night."

"_It's cute, not what I would wear for a night of—"_

"I am not listening, besides lets not really have this conversation right now. The girls are in the second bedroom with their door open."

"_Oh okay, I got you, so it being Christmas and all you get anything good?" _

"Well Jane's gifts for me are at home but Emma gave me a beautiful scarf… Edward gave me a complete collection of Jane Austen and a necklace. He got Jane a really nice charm bracelet. It was all too much."

Rose let out a sigh, _"No it's sweet, Emmett got me a nice bracelet. Maybe they went shopping together?"_

I shrugged my shoulders and turned the water off, reaching over to dry my hands on a dish towel. "I don't know. But listen, I love you and Merry Christmas but I going to start helping the girls get ready for dinner tonight."

Getting ready with the girls was an absolute ball. At one point they even attempted to get me to jump on the bed with them, but knowing my balance we would be making a trip to the hospital. And I did not want to spend Christmas in an emergency room. Jane had me pull her hair back in a pony tail and push it to the side so it hung over one shoulder, then we put some loose curls in it. She looked so beautiful in her dress and I was just so happy that that little girl was all mine. Emma had me pull her hair way back and put a couple curls here and there even though she had pretty natural curls. Once they were all dressed and ready they went into the living room and started to watch some television. I excused myself into the master bathroom and started to curl my own hair. Once I was done with that I went into the room and started to get dressed.

Edward had been asleep when I entered the room, or so I though he was. But when I was standing there dressed in nothing but my bra and panties I heard someone who could only be Edward inhale sharply. When I turned around to look, he was sitting up in bed just staring at me. Was something wrong?

"Edward?"

"Where… oh god," he groaned sleepily and ran his fingers through his already disarrayed locks. "That, those, wow..."

Was he speaking English? Then it occurred to me he was referring to what I was wearing, or lack of wearing in reality. "What? You like them?" They were nothing fancy, just a plain yellow lace set. Sure it they didn't look totally horrid on my body or anything, but I didn't think anything of it.

He nodded as he brought his legs to the side of the bed and planted his feet on the ground. He let out a yawn and motioned for me to come over to him. I did, but almost hesitantly. "I just want to take a closer look, spin around."

I rolled my eyes and spun in a circle for him, "Good enough?" I said stopping and standing directly in front of him.

He nodded and reached out to take my hand in his, "Have I ever told you how beautiful and sexy you are?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "You might have mentioned it before." I pulled away from his grasp and went over and grabbed my dress, "You should probably start getting ready as well."

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded as a yawn escaped his lips, "Uh huh.. Yeah." He shook his head, "But I would rather watch you get ready."

I just rolled my eyes and slipped my dress down my body and smoothed it out, "Does it look alright?" I turned toward him to show him the dress.

"Wow, I don't know what I like better, the dress on you or off you." He smirked as he brought himself to his feet and went over to gather his own clothes for the evening.

"How was your nap?" I asked as I headed over to look in the mirror and slipped my black short sleeve cardigan on, buttoning it up.

"Pretty good." He started to pull his shirt over his head and unbutton his jeans.

"You were snoring," I smirked as I ran my fingers through my hair to make sure it was perfect.

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked at me, "No I was not, I do not snore!"

I tried to hold back my laughter as I looked into the mirror, picking up my lip-gloss and applying some, "But you were."

"Bella, I don't snore!"

"Well…" I shrugged my shoulders, "It wasn't loud, it was very low and cute. I only heard cause I was grabbing something from the nightstand."

"Cute?" he chuckled as he pulled his pants on and zipped them up, "You think my snoring was cute?"

"Mhmm." I walked over to him and helped him with buttoning up his shirt, "Very, very cute."

He shrugged and smiled at me, "I guess I can deal." Once I finished buttoning him up he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, "Tucked in or kept out?"

I crossed my arms as I thought about it for a moment, "I'm thinking out, but I don't know. You look good either way."

He rolled up his sleeves a bit and grabbed his shoes, sitting down in the chair in order to put them on. Once he was done he stood up and grinned at me, "You ready to go?"

I was leaning one arm against the wall as I slipped on my flats, "Yeah just about, the girls are all ready and watching some television."

After we gathered everything and got the girls away from the television we headed out to go to_ Magic Kingdom _for dinner. We stopped every so often to take pictures of the girls in their outfits; they really looked so adorable. We arrived early for our reservation but since the park was fairly packed we just stayed close to the restaurant so we wouldn't get caught in a line or something and miss our time. We, luckily, were able to find a seat inside to wait, and while the girls played hand games, Edward and I chatted softly about what we wanted to do the following day.

Edward was holding my hand as I talked, "How about Animal Kingdom? We can go there for a little while since it closes fairly early then get some dinner at Planet Hollywood in Downtown Disney."

"Sounds good. Do you want to do one of the water parks the following day?"

"You're beautiful," he said with a smile.

Of course I couldn't help but blush; it really was my biggest downfall. "Edward, that does not answer my question."

"Sorry," he chuckled slightly as he ran his hand through his hair, "I just— I had to tell you, you are absolutely beautiful."

"Stop it!" I blushed even more. "You're making me blush and I look ridiculous when I blush."

"Jane?" Edward sat forward and called out for my daughter. Jane and Emma stopped playing and turned to look at us, "Don't you think your mom looks very pretty when she blushes?"

"Edward," I groaned and tried to push him back in his seat but he wouldn't budge.

"Mom you look very pretty when you blush." Jane giggled and Emma joined her.

"See I told you," Edward chuckled as he sat back in the seat and took my hand in his.

"Cullen, party of 4?" a hostess called out.

We stood up and got the girls and headed to first take a picture with Cinderella. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I swore she was trying to flirt with Edward. Of course, he didn't pay any attention to her besides for the picture. We eventually sat and started looking over the menu; the girls once again took a hold of the camera, snapping pictures of themselves as well as Edward and myself. I even finally gave in and posed for pictures with not only the girls but Edward as well. In truth I wanted pictures of me and Edward, of the memories we were making, no matter how long they lasted.

Everything was great we were all having fun; everyone in the restaurant was having a great time it seemed. Well all except this one family sitting the next table over. The parents kept bickering and I couldn't help but remember me and James. That's how we were; we never had a comfortable time when we went out to eat, ever. When Cinderella went to the table the husband actually demanded she go away causing his daughter to start crying and at one point I heard him mutter that he didn't even want to get married or have kids or come on 'this stupid vacation'. I felt terrible and tried to keep the girls' attention off of it.

Edward, though, was getting annoyed, really annoyed. He was trying to ignore them but the more they fought, the more it seemed like it wasn't working. Then, when we were finishing up our desserts, he muttered, "They wouldn't say that shit if they knew how unpredictable life is."

After that Edward stayed pretty quiet, even on the way back to the hotel he barely talked. We basically just rushed out of the park, him walking speedily a few feet a head. Jane was confused to what was going on but Emma seemed to understand. I, myself, knew something was up and that family at the restaurant struck a nerve. On the bus he would just nod or answer with a 'hm, mhm' to anything he was asked.

When we arrived back to the hotel I told the girls to go change into their pajamas. I made a pit stop to the bathroom having had to pee since we left the restaurant but Edward was in a hurry. When I came out I noticed he was sitting on the balcony just staring out at the sky. I went and grabbed my sweatshirt and joined him.

"Hi," I said lowly as I sat down in the other seat.

He didn't respond at first, didn't even look at me, just continued to gaze out. "It was raining pretty hard—" he sighed softly. "I had to stay after and run detention so I asked her to pick the kids up. She put up a huge fuss saying it was my day… But they were her kids too! Well, she picked them up. I had begged her to be careful when driving but she didn't care—" He stopped and I could hear his voice cracking, "She crashed…"

"Edward," I said softly.

He finally turned and looked at me, tears threatening to escape his eyes, "Emma had some bad scratches and a sprained wrist. Tanya got off with a bump on her head, but M-Masen didn't survive. She had been drinking—" He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "And it was my fault. It was all my fucking fault! If I didn't ask her to pick them up! It's my fault that Masen's not here today…"

"Edward, no. Don't think that." I reached out and soothingly rubbed his back.

"A week before that we had taken the kids out to dinner and Tanya was angry; she hated going out as a family. I don't even know how I never noticed till it was too late… she hated being a family. I knew we were having problems but I tried for Emma and Masen. She acted exactly like that man at the restaurant did. Emma wouldn't remember, but Tanya muttered under her breath that she wished she never had kids." He lifted his head to look at me, the tears sliding down his cheek, "It's all my fault Bella."

I stood up and went over and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in my own. "It is not your fault and I am not going to say these things happen for a reason. You are such a caring father to Emma and I know that isn't any different from how you must have been with Masen. I wish I could bring him back for you."

He tugged me to him and pulled me into his lap, hugging me close. "I miss him so much Bella, everything. I hate that I can't teach him how to play baseball or that we'll never have the chance to talk about girls." He sniffled softly; he was so innocent and vulnerable in this moment and I just wanted to make everything better. "I try hard for Emma; it's just hard to try for myself sometimes."

"I know." I reached up and ran my hands through his hair.

"I wish you could have met him Bella, he would have loved you." He let out a small chuckle, "He probably would have had a huge crush on you… and the girls loved him."

I could just imagine, he was probably the spitting image of Edward even though he was only three, "I bet he was."

We stayed on the porch a little while longer, just enjoying each other's company along with the silence. Well as much silence as you can get at a hotel. Every now and again we could hear people walking by and lowly talking, however we couldn't make out what they were saying. When we went back inside the girls were already sound asleep. I turned the lights off as well as the television before heading into the master bedroom with Edward. We changed into our pajamas and got cozy in bed, tonight wasn't going to go beyond that and I didn't mind. It was not like it would be the first time we would sleep with each other without having sex. I enjoyed just sleeping in his arms, the comfort I felt. I couldn't deny that I was starting to wish it never would end.

I wasn't entirely sure how long we were asleep when it happened. A scream abruptly woke us up and I knew it wasn't Jane, a mother knows these things. It was Emma; Edward and I both rushed into the girls' room to see what was wrong. Emma was sitting straight up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily while Jane had no idea what was going on. I quickly got her out of bed and brought her into the Master bedroom as Edward tended to Emma. I wasn't sure what was wrong, perhaps she had a nightmare? I wasn't sure.

After I got Jane settled in the bed I went back to see how everything was. Emma was nestled into Edward's lap as he stroked her hair, "How is she?"

He looked up at me, worry on his features, "Her heart rate's going down. She used to get night terrors extremely bad after Masen died, but they stopped and she only gets one occasionally. This is the first one in over a year for me, she's had a few nightmares once in a blue moon but that's been about it."

I nodded as I sat on the edge of the bed, Emma's eyes were closed as she clutched onto her father's arm. "Do you want me to get her any water or anything?"

"That be good, I'll probably be staying in here with her tonight. Is Jane okay?"

"Yeah," I brought myself to my feet. "She was just worried about Emma, I told her it was going to be okay and put her in the other bed." I quickly went and got a glass of water and put it down on the nightstand for Emma. She was starting to sit up, still looking slightly out of it and confused. "I'll let you two get some sleep."

"No!" Emma cried out and held her arms out for me. I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my arms, where she latched onto me, "Please stay Bella, please stay."

It broke my heart to see her so upset, "Of course sweetie, I'll stay if you want me too."

Edward and I stayed away with Emma until she fell asleep, which occurred soon after. I felt terrible for her; she had been through so much when she was little. I could only imagine what she must have gone through with all the trauma for the car accident and losing her little brother. Edward kept thanking me for staying with her and told me to go off to bed when she had finally fallen asleep.

"I can stay," I whispered softly as I stroked Emma's hair out of her face. She was now snuggled against her pillow, the picture of innocence.

"You've already done too much love," he told me as he leaned against the headboard rubbing a soothing hand up and down Emma's back. "Why don't you go check on Jane? Emma will be okay now, she won't even remember it in the morning."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and did the same to Emma before heading out of the room and to the other bedroom. Jane was sitting up watching television; I narrowed my eyes to her as I entered. "Is Emma okay mommy?"

I nodded my head as I went over and sat on the edge of the bed, "She just had a very bad dream. Edward's going to stay in there with her tonight."

"Can we also?" Jane crawled over to me, "She's my very best friend and I want to make sure she's okay."

I smiled at her and pushed her stray hairs out of her face and behind her ear, "When did you become such a big girl?" I stood up and pulled her into my arms, "Come on, we'll go in there."

When we entered the room Edward was still in the same position as before, "Hey?" He looked confused.

"Jane wanted to make sure Emma was okay and wanted to stay in here." I put Jane down on her feet and went over to the sofa pulling it out into the sofa bed.

"You guys can sleep in the bed, it's big enough," Edward said with a yawn.

I nodded and brought Jane into the bed with me; Edward was on the very end of one side while Emma was in the middle of him and myself, with Jane on the edge. "Night," I whispered softly to the whole room as my daughter snuggled up to me and we fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke with a groan. I was laying on my stomach and Jane was on top of my back. I looked over to see Edward asleep with Emma's feet in his face. I found it amusing how these girls could share a bed and sleep perfectly normal but with us in the bed they were all over the place. And I couldn't help but giggled when Emma moved her feet, instantly waking Edward up.

"What the—" he groaned as he brought his hands up to rub his eyes, "Well feet are always a pleasant wakeup surprise." He let out a yawn as he moved Emma's feet off of him and back onto the bed.

"Oh you bet." I turned over onto my back, making sure Jane didn't fall off the bed as I went. "How'd you sleep?"

He yawned again, "Could have been better but I'm okay, you?"

"Okay. You think we should wake them up so we can get the show on the road?"

"That'd probably be a good idea." He smiled sleepily at me.

Eventually we were able to get the girls up and Edward was right when he said Emma probably wouldn't remember anything that happened. We spent the day at _Animal Kingdom _and the girls had an absolute ball, myself and Edward included. Then we got some dinner at _Planet Hollywood_. When we got back to the hotel we watched a movie with the girls, put them to bed and spent the entire night in our bed just telling each other stories and enjoying each other's company until we both fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **So Edward finally talked to Bella about Masen, and I got teary eyed when I wrote it. And poor Emma! But next chapter we will give a visit from Renee and Phil! I wonder how fun that's going to be. Hm? And then we have a birthday party coming up and a possible visit from a character who has yet to show their face.

Reviews are almost as amazing as Disney World =] and i realllllly would love to get a huge amount before the next chapter. please? haha.

Keep reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's Point of View.

The vacation was going great, I was pretty sure I had never had so much fun in my life. After my breakdown on Christmas night my feelings for Bella just seemed to intensify with the way she was towards me that night. And then when she stayed with Emma after her episode it just made me wish things were different. That it was Bella I had met so many years ago, that it was Bella that I had married and was Emma and Masen's mother. Yet things wouldn't be the way they were now. The day after_Animal Kingdom _we went to one of the water parks, and it was a blast. Bella had worn one of her other bathing suits and it was adorable, but I couldn't help but wish for her to wear that two piece number I had seen her holding.

We had spent yesterday at Epcot. The girls had fun, but I think they won't be able to fully appreciate it until they're older. We did, however, do the princess storybook dinner and they really liked that. Of course I couldn't help but notice the fact that Bella seemed to get a little jealous if any of the princesses came near me. So I made sure to show her how much _she _meant to me that night. And not to sound cocky or anything, but she definitely enjoyed it.

She slept peacefully but I was as paranoid as could be; Bella's mother Renee and step-father Phil were coming up and we were going to spend the day at _Universal Studios,_ andsince they had a car they were able to drive us there. I tried to look calm and collective when we were eating breakfast the next morning, but it was hard. I figured Bella would probably feel the same when she finally met my parents. I really wanted her to but they had been so busy lately. I knew it was hard for them.

When Bella had excused herself to go to the bathroom Jane pulled me aside and told me not to worry, that her grandma was a bit crazy but had a big heart and as long as I talked about sports Phil would love me. I thanked Jane for the advice and told her I owed her and would buy her anything she wanted at the park. She seemed pretty content with that.

When the knock came at the door, indicating the arrival of Bella's mom and step dad, she was still in the bathroom getting ready. I found myself taking a deep breath and going and answering the door. Renee looked much like Bella, just older and with shorter hair. I invited them in and Jane happily occupied their attention for the few minutes while we waited for Bella.

"So you must be Edward," Renee said with a smile as she let go of her grand daughter and held her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand as well as Phil's, "Yes and this is my daughter Emma." I put my hands on Emma's shoulder as she looked up at them and gave them one of her dazzling smiles.

Eventually Bella came out and we all headed to the Park. The car ride was semi awkward; Renee suggested that I sit in front with Phil so she could sit with the girls and talk to her daughter. Phil, thankfully, was really nice and we were able to talk animatedly until we arrived at the theme park. The day started out well, we tried to have fun for the kids but Bella couldn't help but notice my constant tenseness.

Finally, while we were in line for _Jaws, _she asked me what was up. "Edward, what's wrong?" she whispered softly from her place beside me. We were both leaning against the railing as the line slowly progressed. "You have been tense all morning."

I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at her, "I'm fine."

"You're lying," she said in an almost singsong voice. "Are you nervous about my mom being here?"

"Slightly, I don't think she likes me." I groaned softly as I ran my hand through my hair. Luckily the girls had occupied Renee and Phil's attention so they couldn't hear the conversation we were having.

"Nonsense." Bella came and situated herself between my legs as she started to rub up and down my arms. "There's no reason to think that, my mom already told me she thinks you're very nice. I think she's just worried about me getting hurt again," she whispered softly.

I brought my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you Isabella."

She nodded, "I know that and that's all that matters." She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Now stop being so tense." She playfully slapped me on the arm and went to leave my grasp but I wasn't having it.

"Na uh," I grinned at her as I pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "You are all mine."

Of course, as soon as the line started to move again, Bella slipped out of my grasp, giving me a little wink as she went over to her mom. The girls caught my attention as they were doing that whole walking on the railing thing and of course I was trying to spot them so they wouldn't fall. Bella kept looking back at me and giving me a smile as I watched the girls. I really was in heaven. The whole day was a blast and I didn't even mind anymore the random little questions Renee asked me here and there, trying to make sure I was good enough for her daughter.

When we were finally heading out of the park it was nighttime and both girls were pretty tired. But that seemed to be a constant with them, every night at a park they'd end up pretty tired from the excitement of the day. However, Emma always seemed to last a little longer than Jane. We had all gone out for ice cream before we left, and Jane started to fall asleep on Bella's shoulder. Phil had offered to carry her but I said not to worry and picked her up while I held Emma's hand with my free hand. It didn't go unnoticed to me that Renee was whispering to Bella. I couldn't quite catch everything, but I did hear something along the lines of _'He really is something isn't he?' _That of course caused me to smile like a madman as we got back to the car and put the girls in.

Emma ended up joining Jane in the sleeping department on the way back to the hotel. Phil and Renee were going to spend the night with us since they didn't want to take the two hour drive back to Jacksonville so late at night, and I couldn't blame them. Bella and I offered them the master bedroom, but they insisted they were fine taking the pullout couch.

The next morning we even invited them to _Magic Kingdom _but they declined saying they needed to get back and would hopefully see _all _of us again soon. After getting the girls up and ready for the day we spent the entirety of it at the park, this time having lunch at the _Crystal Palace _with Winnie the Pooh and friends. It was definitely the girls' favorite place to eat and I figured it was because it was a buffet and they could chose all these different foods. And the characters seemed the best out of all the others we had seen up until this point. Of course I definitely noticed Eeyore's flirting with Bella, as well as Piglets and, what the hell, all of them were flirting with Bella without even speaking! But besides that it was a good lunch. I ended up buying the girls anything they wanted that day; Bella said I was spoiling them too much but I didn't care, I loved seeing a smile on my daughters face and one on Jane's as well.

The following day we decided to just go shopping around Downtown Disney and grab some food there since it was New Years Eve and wanted to just have a nice relaxing night. When we got back to the hotel we told the girls they were allowed to stay up until after midnight, but the longer they tried the harder it got for them. Emma for once fell asleep first only making it to eleven and Jane was done at eleven twenty. Once we got them settled into bed Bella and myself decided to take a nice shower, together nonetheless. Nothing happened besides slowly enjoying each other's touch as we washed the other's body.

When we got out Bella told me to go wait in the bedroom for her, apparently she had some sort of surprise. And let me say, it was one hell of a surprise. She had chosen to wear that little number that she had been so afraid to wear at first. I didn't even notice her bring it into the bathroom when we went to shower, but boy was I not disappointed.

"It would probably look better with heels wouldn't it?" Bella said as she stood at the foot of the bed playing with the hem of the nightie.

I shook my head forcefully, "N-no, it looks—looks oh god it looks great on you." I held my hands out, "Come here baby."

Bella slowly knelt on the bed and crawled up to me, going painfully slow but giving me a fantastic view of her breasts. The fabric over them was so little and it made me so painfully erect. She straddled me, a grin on her face as she felt the effect she had on me. I ran my hands up and down her thighs until I brought one up to place on the side of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. We took it slow, just enjoying the taste of one another, shifting our hips every so often. We eventually shed our clothes, well I shed my pants and boxers and Bella her panties, I told her to keep the nightie on; it was too delicious on her. She stayed on top and we set a nice pace as I looked up at her as she moved on top of me, our hands entwining.

When we woke up we decided to spend the morning at the pool and then head over and get dinner in Epcot at _Garden Grill Restaurant, _knowing the girls wouldn't really eat other types of food. Bella was hesitant at first but I convinced her to wear the two-piece suit again. I loved the other suits as well but I wanted her to know she didn't have to feel embarrassed, she was absolutely beautiful.

Me and the girls were able to get her into the pool a lot sooner than the other times. Maybe it was because there wasn't a ton of people there, but nonetheless, I was glad. We had a lot of fun, and of course all three of them wanted me to pick them up and toss them into the water. We stayed at the pool for a while, just enjoying the whole environment. I couldn't deny that this trip had caused my feelings for Bella to increase even more. Just being able to be with just her and the girls, it made things so simple and comfortable.

We went back to the room and relaxed a bit, the girls begged us all to watch a movie and we agreed and I loved it. Bella and I got all cozy on the couch under a blanket while the girls sat on the floor coloring as we watched _Hercules… _the Disney version of course. Bella eventually started to nod off as she laid her head on my shoulder and I didn't dare wake her. Instead I made sure she was comfortable and gently ran my fingers through her hair as I kept my attention on the television, glancing at the girls every now and then. They either had their eyes glued on the movie or on their coloring books.

Bella let out a small yawn and shifted her body, "How long have I been asleep?"

I smiled down at her as she reached up and rubbed her eyes, "Not long. Probably like fifteen minutes. You looked tired though so I didn't want to wake you up."

"How considerate," she smiled at me. "Did you want to head to Epcot early? Or wait until right before our reservation?"

"We can go earlier, maybe do some things we missed and all, or just walk around a little. I _could _go for a beer."

Bella let out a giggle, "What a manly thing to say. Well I want to shower before we do all that." She pulled herself up into a sitting position and stretched her body. I couldn't help but groan a little as she did so, which didn't go unnoticed by her at all. She looked at me and gave a little smirk before rising to her feet. "Girls did you want to shower before we go to Epcot?"

They both shook their heads, obviously not wanting to move from their positions on the ground. "No thank you Bella."

"Hm…" Bella put her hands on her hips, such a hot mom thing to do. Well a mom thing to do but Bella was a hot mom. "Well… you will have to shower when you guys get back tonight then before we go do anything in the morning."

The girls both turned and looked up at Bella, "I'll shower mom," Jane said with a smile, pulling herself to her feet.

"Okay, Emma you can either shower after Jane or tonight when we get back." Bella turned on her heel and headed into the bathroom to take her shower.

After Bella and Jane showered, both myself and Emma decided to wait until we got home later since we weren't going to stay out that long, we got ourselves ready and headed to catch the bus to _Epcot. _We went on a couple of things but mostly just walked around enjoying ourselves. I had my arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders and every so often would press a kiss to her temple, telling her how beautiful she looked.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was slightly glad to be going home in a couple days. But at the same time I wasn't. I was going to miss being able to be with Bella every day without any problems between us, falling asleep and waking up with her in my arms every morning. But I did miss some things about my home, like my own car… well, maybe that was all I missed?

Dinner started off great but after a while Jane started to get very cranky. I had never really seen her like this but Emma did this stuff as well sometimes so I wasn't foreign to it. "Jane, stop playing with your food," Bella groaned for the fifth time that night. Jane just wouldn't corporate.

"I don't wanna—"

Bella sighed and turned to look at me, "I don't know what's up with her tonight, she hasn't done this since she was little."

"Maybe she's tired," I said with a shrug as I looked at my own daughter to see her eating peacefully.

Jane continued to play with her food to the point she was pushing it onto the table. "Jane, please stop playing with your food," Bella said sternly and grabbed a hold of her wrist.

Jane pulled her wrist away from Bella and dropped her fork to the plate, "No!"

"Jane," I said sternly, unsure if I should really be jumping in. "Your mother told you to stop playing with your food, do you not like it? Are you not hungry?"

Jane looked up at me and I was afraid I had upset her, "I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her plate again.

Bella looked at me with a small smile before motioning for Jane to come over to her, "Jane, sweetie, come here."

Jane went over and sat herself in Bella's lap. I noticed she looked a little flushed, nothing how she looked when we left the room. I reached out and felt her forehead, "Are you feeling okay sweetie?"

Jane shook her head, "I don't know."

We quickly finished up dinner and headed back to the hotel. Jane thankfully didn't throw up but I could see it in her eyes she did not feel well. Afraid to get Emma sick, Bella set up the pullout bed in the living room for Jane just incase. While Bella helped her get situated I got comfy with Emma in mine and Bella's room and watched television with her. We hadn't really had a chance to just have daddy-daughter time and I felt completely terrible about it.

"Have you been having fun this trip princess?" I stroked her hair as she sat up next to me, watching the show. She was dressed in her pajamas and held a stuffed Winnie the Pooh in her arms.

Emma turned her head toward me and smiled, "A lot daddy. Thank you for bringing me, and Jane as well."

I smiled softly at her, "Well, Jane is your very dear friend and I know you wanted her here."

She nodded, "I'm glad Bella's here too. I really like her and I see she really cares about you." She took a deep breath, "Sometimes I wish she was my mom."

I inhaled sharply, unsure of how to respond to that. "Baby, do you not like your mom?"

"I love mommy, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't love me." My heart broke as my daughter told me this. "The way Bella is with Jane, mom's not like that with me. I can't remember her ever being like that."

"Emma—"

"Did she love Masen?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, you know your mom doesn't show her feelings like some people."

Emma nodded her head, "I miss Masen. I try to remember things about him."

"You were fairly young still when it happened baby." I pushed the stray hairs out of her face and smiled softly.

"I yelled at him dad," she sighed sadly and looked down at her bear.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I sat up a little bit against the pillows.

"That day in the car before it happened, I yelled at him and told him I hated him because he took my teddy bear from me."

I could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "Emma sweetie…" I pulled her too me. "It's okay."

"You always told me to be a good big sister to him and I told him I hated him." She began to cry into my shirt and I rubbed her back lightly.

"Sweetie, you were a great big sister to him and I know that Masen would have never held anything against you."

She looked up at me confused at first, then she nodded her head, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry."

"Shh, shh..." I reached up and wiped her tears with the pads of my thumb, "It's okay."

"Can I stay in here with you and Bella tonight?"

I nodded, "Of course."

Emma cuddled into my side and clutched her bear to her chest as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. She hadn't done it since she was little and in any other circumstance I would have told her to not do that and take her thumb out of her mouth, but she was upset. I continued to rub her back as she watched television, the tears still glistening in her eyes.

Bella eventually came into the room a little while later, taking off her shoes and throwing them to the side. She instantly saw Emma's face and mouthed to me 'is she okay?' I nodded my head slowly and patted for her to come over and sit with us.

"How's Jane?" I asked as Bella crawled into the bed on the other side of Emma, propping herself up against the pillows.

"She just fell asleep, her stomach's bothering her."

I turned and looked at her as Emma shifted in my arms a bit, taking her thumb out of her mouth and grabbing onto my shirt instead. "You can bring her in here if you want."

Bella just shook her head, "She just got to sleep. I don't want to wake her up, but she'll probably try to climb into bed with me later, she's been doing it every time she's sick since she was little."

"Emma's going to stay in here with us tonight."

Emma lifted her head and looked up at Bella, "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is sweetie." Bella reached out and pushed Emma's bangs to the side, giving her a bright smile.

Emma cuddled back into my side, resting her cheek on my stomach. "Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" I looked down into her eyes.

"I don't want to live with mommy anymore; I want to live with you."

I sighed softly and looked at Bella. She gave me a reassuring smile and reached out to stroke my cheek. "I'll see what I can do sweetie, I'll see what I can do."

Bella had been right about Jane coming into the room in the middle of the night. I usually was a pretty heavy sleeper but tonight I was barely able to sleep. I wanted Emma to come live with me more than anything. I really had no clue why Tanya fought it, I mean she would still be able to have her weekends, we could just switch days. I had been so busy thinking about that and barely sleeping as I heard Jane's footsteps as she padded into the room.

"Mommy?" she asked softly, obviously still tired.

Bella, on the other hand, was fast asleep. "Jane, your mom's asleep. Do you need something?"

"Oh, I wanted to sleep with her."

I smiled softly, "You can, she won't mind. Do you need help getting into the bed?"

I figured she shook her head because the next thing I knew the bed was moving slightly and Jane was crawling in next to Bella. This of course woke Bella up, "Huh? Jane? How you feeling sweetie?"

"Not so good…"

"Okay." Bella let out a yawn and picked up the blanket, letting Jane crawl up and cuddle up against her.

After thinking for a while longer I heard the steady breathing of all three girls and figured I needed to get some sleep myself. We all ended up sleeping in the next morning and I don't really think any of us minded. Jane was feeling better but Bella didn't want to strain her and I didn't blame her. We spent the day in the room and did things around the hotel before the girls asked if we could go to _Hollywood Studios _again. We gave in and headed over, only doing a few things here and there, before heading over to Downtown Disney and grabbing some dinner and buying a last few souvenirs the girls wanted, and gifts for everyone else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Do we like it? I hope so! Edward met Renee and Phil! And I literally teared up with the moment between Emma and Edward. She's a daddy's girl for sure. Happy St. Patrick's Day! I'm going to go be Irish now!

Reviews are better than finding a pot of gold =]


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's Point of View.

Everything just seemed to get even better when we got back from Disney. Edward and I's relationship seemed to only get better. The girls seemed closer then ever and I couldn't have been happier. Edward was trying everything in his power to get Emma for weeks and let Tanya have her for weekends but Tanya wasn't budging, always threatening the fact that she could get sole custody "like that." I just didn't understand why she was the way she was, it was clear she didn't want sole custody, well as far as I knew. I had not met her yet and I was fine with that for as long as possible, everything I heard about this woman made me hate her. Even with her not wanting to switch their arrangement she started asking Edward to take Emma earlier in the week or keep her a few days longer in such cases. But anytime he brought up a change in that arrangement she pulled out the custody card.

The weekend after we had gotten home from Disney Edward's parents invited us over for dinner and I couldn't help but be extremely nervous. But as soon as I met them I fell in love with them, they were both so nice and comforting. I was of course worried they didn't like me but Edward assured me that they loved me. I had them over one night during the week for dinner so they could meet Jane and they absolutely adored her. I was so glad.

When Nessie arrived back from seeing our father for Christmas she decided to give seeing Jacob another try. Even if I didn't think it was a great idea I didn't want to be that type of person to tell her what to do and what not to do. I wasn't her parent I was her sister, but I did tell her to be careful. He started to come around the house more and didn't cause any problems, but I still tried to keep my eye on them. Really only giving Nessie one rule, bedroom door open while he was over. She didn't really like it much but didn't put up a big fight and in the end I won out.

Before we knew it February was already here. It was the night before Jane's eight birthday and I found myself worried. Jane was spending the night at James' and he was going to bring her over to the bowling alley tomorrow with Victoria and his friend's Laurent, Irina and their son Dodger. Edward had offered to stay over to help me get everything ready and I couldn't pass it up. It was terrible how much I loved seeing him and just being next to him— I felt like a high school girl. I was trying my hardest to fall asleep but it just wasn't working. I wanted the party to go well. I couldn't help but be a little frightened of the fact that most of Edward's family was going to be there, all of them falling in love with Jane in the past few months. Them, along with my ex-husband and his close friends… I was afraid something would happen.

Edward, of course, kept assuring me that I was over thinking and everything was going to be fine. I was cuddled up in my bed against him as I went over last minute things for the party with his help.

"I'm on drugs aren't I? I mean, why am I spending all this money on this bowling alley?"

"Because Jane asked for a bowling party?" He turned his attention from the book in his hand and looked at me. "Don't worry. I'll help you out with money if you need it."

"No!" I said probably a little too loud, hoping I didn't wake up Emma, who was asleep in Jane's room. "Edward I don't want you doing that… James is supposed to anyway."

Edward just nodded, "How many kids do you have coming?"

I looked back down at the list. "Eight, but I know Nessie and Gina want to bowl and I think she said Jacob and his friend might be stopping by."

"How about this; do 4 kids per lane, so that's 2 lanes just for the kids. Then get an extra one for Nessie and whoever else wants to bowl and if needs be I will personally get an extra lane if we run out of room."

"Edward no—"

He silenced me with a kiss, "It's fine baby, besides they usually don't take the money till afterwards and you already told them you had about 10 kids. We'll work it all out tomorrow."

"Thank you for helping me out with all this, you know you didn't need to—"

He cut me off again with another kiss, "You're my girlfriend and I will always help you out. Besides, you know I love Jane and if I didn't help Emma would probably kick my ass… and I don't know if you know, but my daughter is one hell of a kicker." He smirked at me before pressing another kiss to my lips, but when he went to pull away I wasn't having it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him onto my body as I ran my tongue across his lips, begging for entrance.

But as soon as the kiss started I ended it, not because I didn't want it to go farther, because I really did. But because I was just getting off of my period and that could not happen tonight, maybe tomorrow… but that was just a maybe.

"Okay so we got eight kids and fourteen adults, counting me and you. And four possible teenagers, this sounds…" I groaned and lay back against the pillows, "Terrible."

Edward picked up the guest list and looked it over, "Dodger?" He raised his eyebrow at the name.

"Laurent's and Irina's son. It's James' best friend."

"Ah, I see… But they named their kid Dodger?"

I nodded, a giggle escaping, "Yeah, Irina was really into_ Oliver Twist_ when she had him. He's 6 though, but Jane always is really good to him."

"She gets that from you I bet," he smirked at me. "Now, the bowling alley is in charge of the pizza's and the snacks are… your bringing anything yourself?"

"Just the cake— wait Angela is picking up the cake! Remind me to call her in the morning."

Edward nodded, "Okay, well I think we've got everything under control. It's getting late, you want to get some sleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders but couldn't stop the yawn from escaping my lips, "Probably a good idea."

Edward took the notebook with all the party information and dropped it to the floor before reaching over me and pressing a kiss to my lips and turning off the light.

However, I still did not have a great night's sleep. I tried my best though and that was due to the fact I was in Edward's arms. The next morning I made everyone breakfast while I double checked over everything, calling Angela about the cake, calling James to see if he was up and ready— thankfully he was. I was pretty sure I wasn't so stressed the year before on her birthday, but of course Angela and Rose did most of the work for me then.

On the way to the bowling alley we swung by and picked up Gina, who kept whispering to Nessie about how it was so weird being in her teacher's car. Edward had opted to drive all of us. When we got to the bowling alley Rose and Emmett were already waiting, Emmett holding a rather huge box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. I didn't even want to know what they got her.

"Finally!" Rose sighed as she headed over to the car as we started to climb out, "We got here 20 minutes ago?"

"Um… why?" I asked as I pulled my purse out of the car and went over to the trunk to get the presents for Jane. "The party doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

Rose turned on her heel and glared at Emmett, "I thought you said—"

He just shrugged his shoulders and came over to give me a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Bella."

"Hi Emmett." I smiled at him as Edward took the rest of the stuff we needed from the trunk and closed it. To say we were all pretty shocked that Rose was still dating Emmett was an understatement; we didn't believe it could happen. But something about this guy kept her wanting more and I was really happy for her.

We headed inside to where they had started setting up the party and one of the workers started to ask me all these questions. I thought my head was going to explode!

"Okay, so you are getting four pizza pies, each lane gets three pitchers of soda, refills are allowed. You have unlimited chips and pretzels for each lane, as well as the main table."

"Okay," I said with a nodded as they continued.

"Now did you want three lanes or four?" the woman asked, looking up from her little checklist. "It's six people per lane."

"Three is fine then."'

"Okay, you have your own cake. Now, do you need to be provided with goody bags for the children?"

My eyes widened, I had completely forgot about goody bags. "I uh—"

"I got goody bags!" I turned to see Edward's sister, Alice, walking in with a big box of goody bags, how did she— Why did she— "I had a feeling you might have needed some and I couldn't resist!" she giggled as she put the box down on the table and gave me a big hug.

"Okay then." The lady with the checklist smiled, "When the kids get here just have someone in the party come up with them and their shoe sizes."

"Okay, thank you." I watched her walk away, then looked at Alice. "Thank you so much! I had completely forgotten about goody bags."

Alice smiled widely, "well as I told you, I had a feeling; I'm good at those types of things. So where's the birthday girl?"

"Her dad's bringing her."

"So I get to meet the ex-husband!?" She sounded way too excited.

"Alice!" Edward groaned from his spot on the other side of the table, I hadn't even noticed him there.

"Edward's just jealous," Alice said, leaning in and whispering it, "but he knows you and Jim are over."

"James," I corrected her. "He's not very fond of the name Jim."

"Oh," she smiled wickedly, "I could have fun with that."

"Don't worry! The Cake's here…" Angela all but sang as she walked toward us, Ben behind her carrying a… little girl? She came over and placed the cake down before pulling me into a hug. "Ben's brother in law's father went into the hospital so they needed Ben to watch Anya. I hope this is okay, I will pay for her and everything."

"No, it's fine. Does she bowl?" I said with a smile as I waved to the little girl. She looked to be about five.

"I don't think she's ever tried," Ben chuckled as Anya buried her head into his neck. "She's really shy at first."

"Awwww…"

"Well, she can help me bowl because I am definitely the bowling master!" Angela raised her hands up and went over to Nessie, pulling her in the hug. "Over the summer Nessie and I wiped the floor with Bella and Jane, and we will rule again! What was our name?"

Nessie just started laughing, "Hot stuff, but you totally made it up."

"Edward where's Emma?" Angela asked, looking around. As Edward's friends and family had fallen in love with Jane, mine fell in love with Emma.

"Uh…" Edward looked around, obviously having no clue where his daughter ran off to.

"It's fine…" Rose went over and hugged Angela, "She's playing with Emmett."

Soon enough people started to arrive, first a couple kids from Jane's class. Then Jasper showed up and, after saying hello to Edward and me, made his way over to Alice. Apparently they were _just _friends but even I was having a hard time believing that. Edward helped get Emma, Vincent, and Tina situated in some bowling shoes and a lane. I was starting to freak out that Jane wasn't there yet… yeah it was early still but I wanted Jane here before all her friends from school got here.

I was watching Nessie and Emma competing against each other in their own lanes when I heard someone say 'Isabella?' I turned around to see a boy from Jane's class, who I expected was Jeremy with his dad. "Isabella Dunham?"

I nodded, "Yes, and let me guess, is this Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded, "Hi."

"Well Jane isn't here yet but we can get you some bowling shoes and put you in a lane." I smiled down at him before looking up at his father. "Are you going to stay?"

"No, me and the wife are going to get some lunch. We'll be back in two hours, is that okay?"

"Of course." I watched as Jeremy said bye to his father and went over to Vincent and Tina.

"Bella, my parents just called… they will be here in a few minutes," Edward called out as he came over to me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No that's fine, I was just leaving. I'm Jeremy's father Michael, you must be Jane's father." Michael held out his hand.

Edward shook his head, "Um, actually no. I'm Bella's boyfriend."

"Me and my husband are divorced."

"Oh, okay," Michael nodded. "I'll be back for Jeremy in two hours, nice to meet you both." He turned on his heel and headed out of the bowling alley, passing Jane with her dad as he went.

"Mom!" Jane yelled and ran over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Oh!" She almost knocked the wind out of me, "Happy birthday angel."

Jane smiled then went over and hugged Edward; he picked her up into the air and situated her on his hip. Apparently he was still able to hold eight year olds, unlike me, it was definitely getting harder.

"So how does it feel to be eight?"

"Great!" she giggled as he put her back onto the floor, "I'm going to say hello to everyone."

"Okay sweetie." I smiled as I watched her go say hi to all her friends and 'family'.

"See? We weren't that late," Victoria mumbled under her breath as they approached us.

"Sorry… we were running behind," James said awkwardly, this was new.

"Oh, Isabella," Laurent smirked as he looked over at me, "It has been a while."

"Yeah Jane's last birthday." Now it was my turn to be awkward. "Laurent, Irina, Victoria I want you to meet Edward Cullen, my boyfriend."

"Hey," Edward shook all of their hands. "Hello again James."

"Hey Edward." James shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Rose chuckled as she approached us, Emmett hot on her tail. "Laurent! It's been ages."

"Rosalie, looking as beautiful as ever." Laurent smirked as he looked over her body. When we were in college Laurent had tried numerous times to get with Rose but she never budged. "And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Dr. Emmett Cullen." Rose smiled as Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulder and shook everyone's hand.

"Doctor?" Laurent asked sounding impressed.

"Yeah, followed in my father's footsteps." Emmett smiled as he pressed a kiss to the side of Rose's head— they were _too _cute.

"Cullen?" Victoria's eyebrow raised, of course she would notice that. "Are you and _Edward _related?"

"We're brothers," Edward answered as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh, isn't that something," Irina said in an almost a sadistic voice. "Of course you two would go after brothers."

I began to bite my lip, I never was a fan of Irina and she clearly was never a fan of me. "Is Dodger going to bowl?"

Emmett started to laugh and Rose elbowed him in the stomach, "Come on Irina. I will show you where to get shoes for him."

After they walked away I finally let myself breathe and I felt Edward rubbing my back soothingly, "You okay?"

"Me and Laurent's wife were never good friends."

Emmett started to laugh, "Dodger? Care to explain that one?"

I just rolled my eyes, "Oliver Twist, she was like in love with the story."

"Bella, Edward!" We turned to see Carlisle and Esme approaching us, carrying a huge bag of gifts.

"Hey mom, dad." Edward went over and gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and exchanged a quick hug with his dad.

"I'm so glad you could make it Dr and Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella," Esme sighed. "We've asked you numerous times to call us Esme and Carlisle."

Eventually all the guests that were suppose to be there had arrived and all the kids were bowling, along with Nessie, Gina, Angela, Emmett and Edward. I couldn't help but crack up as Emmett started to do a victory dance for getting a strike. I was sitting with Esme, Rose and Alice while Rose was talking about the recent art show they were going to be holding at the gallery. I looked around the room to see Jasper, Carlisle, and Ben in a conversation about something with Laurent, they both seemed slightly uninterested. James was talking to Mary's dad Kyle about something as they both enjoyed a beer. And finally I saw Victoria, Irina and Mary's mother Marie talking about something that sounded like perfume, at the other end of the table.

After everyone's first game we had the pizza and relaxed, talking amongst ourselves. I tried to talk to Victoria as well as I could, but we never really had much to say. After the pizza the kids ran right back to the lanes to start bowling again and I started to clean up all the plates. That's when Marie approached me.

"So that new boyfriend of yours sure is something," she said with a smirk as she turned to look over at Edward, playing with Emma. "You definitely know how to pick them."

I raised my eyebrow as I threw the plates into the garbage, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… James wasn't bad looking either, but I must admit this Edward guy is extremely hot. How did you bag him?"

Before I had a chance to answer her, Nessie's voice was calling out for me, "Bells! Jacob and Seth are here, is there any pizza left?"

I nodded, "Yeah, in the box on the table." I pointed to it before I looked back at Marie, "What are you trying to say Marie?"

"I'm just asking you how you landed someone so hot when—"

I noticed Alice narrow her eyes as she came closer to the table. "Marie is it? I'd advise you to go keep a leash on your husband over there before my brother Emmett breaks his neck for staring at his girlfriend." Alice motioned to Kyle all but staring down Rose's shirt as she knelt down and talked to Jane about something. Emmett's eyes were narrowed as he watched Kyle mere feet away.

Marie opened her mouth then quickly closed it and headed over to her husband, "Kyle…"

I just shook my head and looked at Alice, "Thank you."

"You okay? What was that woman's problem?"

"I don't know, she was always so nice to me… but I was still married to James then." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "I just don't know."

"Don't worry." She patted me on the shoulder, "Do you want to do cake before presents or after?"

"Before and then after that we can do presents. I guess we'll just wait for them to finish their current games, it's been over an hour after all. Some of the parents will probably start showing up to get the kids." I sighed softly and took a seat at the table.

"Bella, why don't you relax and I will take over from here?" Alice replied excitedly. How did this woman have this much energy? It was definitely foreign to me, that was for sure.

"Alice I can't ask you to do anymore then you have—"

"Nonsense! If I didn't go into fashion I was really considering being a party planner; actually, sometimes I still do want to do it." She smiled as she went over and told everyone that cake was going to be soon and to finish up their games and head over to the table to sing to the birthday girl.

When I tried to get up and start getting the cake and presents ready Esme and Alice kept forcing me to sit back down and soon Angela and Rose were doing the same thing. After the girls got the cake done, without my help, we started presents. Edward got himself cozy in the chair next to me as we watched Jane open her presents, loving every single one.

"You okay?" he whispered softly in my ear as he draped his arm across my shoulders.

I turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm great."

He pressed a kiss to my temple and whispered three words that left me speechless.

"I love you."

My eyes widened as I once again turned to look at him, I kept trying to open my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Edward just chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before whispering into my ear once again, "I love you Bella."

"I—"

He cut me off with a laugh, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, just enjoy your daughter's birthday."

I turned back to see Jane opening up some clothes that Alice had bought her. No kid _really _liked clothes but Jane was never one to show what she disliked, "Thank you Alice!"

"You're welcome sweetie! Hopefully soon me, you and Emma can go on a mini-shopping spree. My treat!" Alice said with a smile before turning to Jasper to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was caused him to smile.

As I sat there it finally hit me what Edward had said, he told me he loved me, twice! Our relationship wasn't even four months yet! But should that matter? Doesn't love just happen? At any moment, at any time? And I loved him, I had been feeling it for weeks but so afraid to admit it. Well at least I believe that those feelings constitute as love. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when Jane started calling my name, showing me a new Barbie doll she had gotten from Vincent from her class. I had come to notice that any time Jane had brought up Vincent as of lately she had the very same blush I sported. She had a crush on him and because of me she was going to carry that blush around forever.

Soon enough gifts were over and the parents were showing up for their kids. I couldn't have been happier when Mary and her parents left. I saw Alice glaring at Marie, making sure she didn't say anything. James tried to stay after and help clean, making sure to also give me his half of the money. But Victoria was growing inpatient.

"Hold on!" he growled at her as he handed me the cash, "Bella I'm sorry…"

I raised my eyebrow and looked up at him, "For what?"

"For being a terrible dad to Jane," he sighed as he shoved his wallet into his back pocket.

"What are you talking about? You are a great dad to her."

"I could be better! I saw the way Edward was today and I couldn't help but realize that even though we aren't married anymore I should be helping more for my daughter's birthday, not just standing in the sidelines. His whole family came and you've only been with him what, for three or four months?" he groaned as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "My own sister wouldn't even come out."

"Well I—"

"I know I wasn't the greatest of husbands and I know I can be a pretty flaky guy still, but I'm really glad you are happy and Edward really does seem like a good guy. The way he is with his daughter, hell the way he is with _our _daughter and—"

"James it really means a lot for you to stay all this, but I want to tell you something. If you are worrying about Jane replacing you in her heart with Edward, please don't. You are always going to be her father no matter what and you do love her and I know that. Yeah you can be an idiot at times but I'm pretty sure that you'll always have that about you, but it's what makes you_ you_."

He chuckled slightly, "I guess you're right." He took a deep breath, " I wanted to apologize for Irina's behavior, she's always been jealous of you and Rose and I know Victoria can be slightly hesitant sometimes. She really does think you're a good person, she just doesn't know how to act around the ex wife and everything."

I let out an awkward chuckle, "Yeah, understandable."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Oh."

He nodded, "I felt like you had a right to know. We've been talking about having a baby, but I want you to know that will not change anything. Jane is my daughter always and forever!" He sighed again, "I'm just saying this because I know there are cases when the father remarries he forgets about his kids from the first marriage and I would never!"

"I know, I know, don't worry. I'm happy for you." And I was, if he wanted to marry Victoria I wasn't going to stop him, but the mention of a child had me a little shaken up for a reason I had kept inside for so long. "You deserve it."

"You do too Bells. Edward seems to really care about you and I am so glad for that." We stared at each other for a moment before giving one another a hug. It was the first one since before the divorce and I felt absolutely nothing, I guess in a way that was good. When we separated I couldn't help but notice Edward looking from the other side, he looked almost scared. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Friday? Yeah." I nodded, "Bye James."

"Bye Bells." He walked away and went over to Jane, saying goodbye before heading out.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed confused at first but then quickly hugged me back,

"Everything okay?"

"James is going to ask Victoria to marry him."

"Oh… I—"

I looked up at him and smiled, "This is a good thing Edward. I want him to be happy and he told me he wants me to be happy and you seem to make me happy."

"Well I'm glad, but you are possibly going to hate me in a minute or so."

I raised my eyebrow as I looked up at him, "What do you—"

"I have to drive Emma home. I didn't want you to have to meet Tanya like this, but I mean… you don't even have to meet her, you can stay in the car and or—"

I pressed my lips to him to silence him, "It's fine baby, it's fine. Hey Edward—"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off my feet, not caring who was around. "I love you," he whispered before pressing his lips to my own.

I was nervous the entire ride over to Tanya's. Jacob and Seth drove Gina home so Nessie was in the back seat with all the girls and the trunk of Edward's car held all Jane's presents. I was slightly unsure how since it was a lot of presents, but Edward was able to get them all in. When we pulled into the driveway I hated to say the house was beautiful but it clearly was. Edward quickly put the car into park before pressing a soft kiss to my lips and getting out with Emma, bringing her to the front door.

When I saw _her _at the door I felt myself die a little inside. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. But I also couldn't help but notice how Edward didn't even want to look at her, his gaze continually falling to the floor until he had to hand over Emma's bag. I wasn't sure what was entirely said but I saw her call after Edward as he walked to the car and whatever it was made him cringe.

Soon enough we were back at the house, unloading Jane's presents and bringing them up to her bedroom. I told her she could open one and play with it but if she wanted to open another she had to make sure the first one was all cleaned up and so on. Nessie quickly excused herself to do some homework and turn in early, which probably meant a phone call to Jacob before she actually went to bed.

"Bella?" Edward spoke softly as I brushed the knots out of my wet hair later that night. He had started staying over more during the week, only when it wasn't too much of a hassle. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I asked softly not even to bother looking at him as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Do you regret saying it back to me? Because I don't regret telling you—"

"Oh god no!" I turned to look at him, "I am so happy about telling you Edward, because I do love you. I was so afraid to admit it because it was so strong and I just don't know…"

"Then what's wrong?" He came toward me and began to rub my shoulders, "Is it James getting remarried cause—"

I shook my head, "It's not that, it's another part of it…" I sighed, it was now or never, "He told me they wanted to have kids."

"Oh, are you afraid how his relationship with Jane will change?"

"No, he assured me that it wouldn't and I believe him—" I groaned as I put my brush down and turned to look him directly in his eyes, "No one knows this.."

"Okay?" He raised his eyebrow, obviously confused.

"A little while before we decided to get divorced I tried to make everything work and it just wouldn't… well I got pregnant—" Edward's breath sharpened, "But I had a miscarriage soon after—"

"Oh! I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't be, maybe it was a sign the relationship wasn't meant to be." I reached out and took his hand in mine. "It just saddens me that I lost that little life, you know? I always wanted a second child, and— ugh never mind…" I let out a groan.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to be scared off that you want another child?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean I don't know where we are going but right now, all I know is that I really care about you…" I smiled softly as I started to say the next words, "I love you and I don't know what the future holds for us but I felt like you should know that one day I do want another child."

Edward smiled softly and reached out to stroke my cheek, "Bella, I'm not going to be scared off by that, and one day I wish to have another child too. And if it happens for us I would love that, but just so we both know, right now we are on the same page. Now come here."

I crawled into his lap and snuggled against him, "I'm sorry… I just get sentimental sometimes I guess…"

"It happens to all of us don't worry." He pressed a kiss to my head. "Can I tell you how jealous I got when I saw James hug you at the bowling alley?"

I looked up at him and smirked, "Really now?"

"Yeah I mean—" he sighed softly, "I just— I really have fallen in love with you Bella and I was just afraid when you hugged him and—"

I pressed my finger to his lip and shook my head, "Shhh… you have the only arms I want to be in— hugging him was like hugging my dad." He raised his eyebrow at this and I just chuckled, "Nothing was there, not like when I hug you… actually… I never felt with James what I feel with you. Make love to me Edward."

We took our time undressing one another and when we finally joined together, we just savoring each movement, whispering words of love and devotion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **First I love yous! & Jane's birthday. Are we sad that they aren't in disney anymore? Lol. Well I hope you guys loved this chapter. I was going to start working on new chapters today but a pickle jar incident and my mother's head kind of stopped that from happening. It's a long weird, good outcome thankfully, funny story but I'm too exhausted to talk about it at the moment.

Outfits for this chapter are on my profile! I love Bella's =] I think mostly because I almost bought the cardigan for myself one day. Haha.

Review's are like bowling parties and Edward Cullen first saying I love you.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight of any of it's characters although i do believe everyone wants to own a piece of Edward. Hm? am i correct.

Summary: She settled for him, knowing deep down it wasn't going to last. When it fell apart, could she convince herself even she deserved more? He had lived with heartbreak longer than he thought possible. Will he let her mend his broken heart? When Edward and Bella meet, things can only get better, or can they?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward's POV.

When you're a little kid you love to be sick, well not love, but being able to miss school and stay home and watch cartoons – get your mom to wait on your every need. You never wanted it to change and for a long time it didn't. But then eventually you grow up and you realize being sick is not as cracked up as it seemed to be when you were little, especially since you're now the adult and have to take care of yourself. And usually I would always agree with this, about the whole being sick sucking when you're an adult – but this time around it wasn't too bad. Oh don't get me wrong; I was sick as a dog. I had come down with the fucking flu for the first time since I was a kid, but I was kind of having fun.

I had been home from school for the last two days and would probably be out for the rest of the week, but my job knew I never called out sick so they understood. Bella had decided that she didn't want me to strain myself at all and kept coming to check up on me and cook me food and even got _other_ people to check on me as well. I woke up around eight in the morning to my sister bringing me breakfast from the dinner, yet I wasn't able to eat all that much of it. I was stuck with her until nine, and I was kind of grateful for her to leave. I love my sister and all but when you are sick her energy is even more tiresome.

I ended up falling asleep again after she left only to wake up when my mom showed up around noon with some home made soup. She had the morning off until she had to be at an appointment at three and wanted to come see her baby boy to see how he was. I hated to say it but I definitely was a mama's boy when I was little. It was nice seeing my mom and just being able to talk to her about things going on, as well as enjoying her delicious soup.

She ended up staying till around two thirty and I was left alone for only a little while until Jasper showed up at my house, cracking up as soon as he stepped foot into the room. I had taken over the living room couch when my mom showed up, it being a lot easier for me to get to the kitchen that way and everything. Of course on top of that I had tissues everywhere, and was wrapped into two blankets as I sat up and watched one of those HBO shows… _Big Love. _In the last two days I had found myself watching television shows nonstop, especially ones I never really had time to watch.

Jasper made a jet stream to my kitchen and started to look around for food. "Dude where are my wings?"

"What wings?" I asked, not bothering to look away from the television.

He leaned over the counter and looked at me, "The wings from wing night when me and you went—"

"Dude those have to be bad by now." I made a face not even wanting to think about it.

"Well I was going to see but I can't find them, and I know for a fact you barely throw anything away."

I rolled my eyes as I repositioned my blankets around myself, "Not true, that's you. But my mom was just here and she straightened up a bit."

"Of course… wait, why didn't she clean up all your tissues?"

"She did I—I just used more. Now shut, up I'm watching this and _don't_ eat any of that soup!"

Jasper let out a groan before coming and plopping down on the couch next to me with a bag of grapes, "You need to go food shopping."

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "Those are Emma's grapes."

"Jeez I'm not going to eat the entire bag and _if _I do I'll buy her more, besides what kid likes grapes?"

"Well what grown man likes grapes? What are you doing here anyway?"

He let out a chuckle before tossing a grape into his mouth, "Bella had Nessie ask me to check in on you. She was worried. That girl is so in love with you."

"Well I love her too." I smiled at remembering when I had first told her.

Jasper raised her eyebrow, "Wait have you told her that you love her?"

"Yeah, on Jane's birthday."

"Dude you've been holding out on me! Did she say it back?"

I nodded, an obvious smirk on my face. "Yes she did."

"I had sex with your sister."

It took a moment for what he had said to register in my mind before I turned and looked at him wide eyed, "What?"

"I uh—"

"No, Jasper I know what you said, but what the fuck! You did not just use her for sex, because I may not have my strength right now but I will call Emmett and he will—"

"No, no! And you know I've liked her for a while. We've been hanging out secretly since Halloween and one thing led to another the other night. And you should not give me shit because you fucked Bella the fucking first night you really ever hung out."

"Okay first off do not refer to it as 'I fucked Bella' because I really cared about her as I fucking just told you I'm in love with her. I know we rushed into things but we couldn't help it we have a strong connection, and man what the hell? This conversation is about you and my sister, why won't you guys just date?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She's afraid it will upset you."

"Upset me? I'd rather you date my sister than just having sex with you."

"You're one to talk…"

"Oh my god could you just fucking stop it."

"I'm kidding. Jeez, I know you love Bella… well at least now I do, but I knew you cared about her. And even if how you guys started is quite insane I know that I have never seen you happier, dude you weren't even close to being this happy when you were with Tanya."

"I wasn't and I know it's only been about 4 months with Bella but I'm so happy with her."

"I'm glad! You deserve it. I know we don't talk about it much but I know losing Masen was the hardest thing and it killed me to see you go through that and the funk it put you in for the last three years." He sighed and popped another grape into his mouth, "Bella has brought the old Edward back and I love it, everyone does, including Emma, she told me at Jane's birthday she's so happy to see you smile."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Sometimes I feel like I have probably been the shittiest father to her in the last 3 years."

"You know that's not true. Emma was the only thing that truly made you happy in the last 3 years, well aside for your charming best friend over here." Jasper chuckled as he nudged me in the side, "Dude what are you watching? Isn't this that show where they're polygamists or some crap like that?"

I nodded, "it's interesting. I mean this—" I just shook my head, "You don't care so I'm not even going to explain."

"Yeah, so um… do you think your sister would possibly go to Texas with me for spring break?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Going to visit the parents?"

"Yeah, they said to bring you and Emma but I told them that you got yourself a girlfriend and my mom squealed."

I just chuckled as I reached for a tissue, "Why do I feel like we're in high school all of a sudden."

"It's because we are high school teachers and have to deal with all the drama from the kids. It radiates into our own lives."

"That's for sure." I reached into the bag of grapes and pulled out a handful.

"Hey! Get your germy hands off of the grapes!"

"Dude they're _my_ grapes!" I groaned as I laid my head against the back of the couch, "Shouldn't you be grading papers or something?"

"Yeah but hey I'm just doing what your girlfriend told me to do." He closed up the bag of grapes and put it down on the table, "Is she coming by tonight?"

"God I hope so, I miss her. She was only able to stop by yesterday, bringing me my meds." I coughed slightly as I tried to get more comfortable on the couch but it was difficult due to Jasper.

"Yeah, well you needed them, you sound pretty terrible."

I rolled my eyes as I put my head down on the pillow and tried to watch the show but somewhere in between one thing or another I dozed off. When I came too Jasper was still sitting at the edge of the couch making it difficult for me to stretch my legs out, well at least I thought it was Jasper. "Dude can you move your lazy ass."

"Lazy huh?" I gulped when I heard my girlfriend's voice. I looked up to see her sitting at the edge of the couch smirking at me, "Well if you want me to—"

"No, no!" I shot up which I immediately regretted a minute later but didn't vocalize. I pulled Bella to me and gave her a hug, "I've missed you and I thought you were Jasper."

"Really now?" she giggled slightly, "Do you want me to be Jasper?"

"Never, I like you just the way you are." I released her from the hug and smiled at her.

"How you feeling?" She put her hand on my forehead and frowned slightly, "Still warm, you hungry or anything?"

I shook my head, "No, my mom brought over some homemade soup, you can have some if you'd like. I mean of course so long as Jasper didn't eat while I was asleep after I told him not too."

Bella just smiled, "I'm fine, I had a late lunch."

"How long have you been here?"

She turned and looked at the clock on the cable box before looking back at me, "Almost an hour."

"An hour?" I groaned as I lay back against the pillow, "You should have woken me up when you got here."

"Edward, you're sick and need your rest."

I pouted, "But I wanted to spend time with you before you have to go home."

"Well you don't have to worry about that," she smiled sweetly. "I hope you don't mind but I'm spending the night and so are Nessie and Jane. They are up in Emma's room, unless you want them to leave and—"

"No! That's fine!" I smiled brightly and took her hand in mine, "I wanted to spend time with you."

"Well I also took off tomorrow so I can take care of you all day."

"Bella," I whined. "You didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did, I'm your girlfriend and I'm going to take care of you." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I love you."

I smiled as I let out a soft sigh, "I love you too. I guess it's good you're going to be here anyway. I'll need your help picking out furniture."

"Furniture?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows, obviously confused as to why I would need furniture.

"Well for the guest room—" I sighed, "I thought it was time to pack up Masen's room."

"Edward don't do that if you don't feel—"

I shook my head, "I loved Masen and I will always carry a place for him in my heart but I can't keep his room the same way forever. It's not like I'm going to be throwing away his belongings, just packing them up. It's been 3 years Bella, he's not coming back and I need to face that."

She leaned toward me and began to stroke my face, pushing some of my hair out of my face that had stuck to it from sweating in my sleep, "If that's what you want baby, I'll help you pick out furniture."

"So, I guess since the girls are here… no nookie?" I wagged my eyebrow suggestively but this only caused Bella to laugh.

"First, I can't believe you just referred to it as nookie and second, you are sick mister and need your rest."

I pouted but knew it was no use to battle. I was still feeling like crap, "Fine you win, why are the girls upstairs? It's still really early."

"They didn't want to wake you up." She leaned over and pulled something out of her purse, "Jane made you a get well card."

I took it from her hands and thanked her as I looked through the card, "She didn't have to do this."

Bella smiled, "She knows, but she likes doing those types of things and she wants you to feel better."

I chuckled, "Yeah, Emma already asked me if she could miss school and come take care of me but Tanya started freaking out saying that she did not want Emma bringing home the flu or something." I just shook my head, "That woman gives me a headache."

Eventually the girls came down and Bella reheated the soup my mom had brought over and made the girls grilled cheese sandwiches as well. We all ended up sitting around the living room chatting, Nessie filling me on what I had missed the last few days and how the sub they had for me was doing.

"He's okay, he taught music and such but he's so _old_." Nessie groaned as she pulled at her sandwich, "Everyone keeps asking when you're going to be back, of course I can't tell them because only a handful of kids actually know you and Bella are dating."

"Yeah I was a little surprised that Jacob didn't—" I stopped myself when I saw Nessie narrowing her eyes, "I mean I didn't think he would…" I started to fake cough figuring it was probably the only way out of this one.

"Mom?" Jane asked as she picked at her grilled cheese, "When is grandpa coming in again?"

I widened my eyes and turned to look at Bella who seemingly tried to avoid my gaze, "Excuse me?"

Nessie started to crack up, "You didn't tell him dad's coming in? Priceless."

"Shut up Nessie," Bella sighed. "So my dad's coming in next weekend."

"I see," I nodded slightly. "He's a cop right?"

"Chief of Police," Nessie corrected me, a huge grin on her face.

I gulped at this, "Um, how long is he staying for?"

"Just the weekend, he wanted to visit Jane." Bella reached over and tousled her daughter's hair, "He's coming in next Friday Night and leaving Monday morning."

"Does he know—"

Nessie decided to chime in again, "About you? Oh yeah! I mean you guys went to Disney World together for Christmas; of course my dad was going to know about that. Oh yeah when I was there he said to tell Bella's boyfriend that he has a gun and he's not afraid to use it."

I just laughed at this, "Oh I see."

"No I'm serious, when James and Bella B-R-O-K-E-U-P he tried to pull his gun out on James," Nessie said nonchalantly. I turned to look at Bella and she just looked down at her bowl of soup.

"You do know I can spell right?" Jane asked with a roll of her eyes.

Eventually the girls headed upstairs to sleep in Emma's room. I made my way up to my room to collapse in my bed while Bella cleaned downstairs. I told her she didn't need to do that but she insisted, especially since it was really only the dishes we ate on that needed to be cleaned and my mess of tissues. The entire time I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling as I waited for Bella I couldn't help but worry about meeting her father. I had met Renee and Phil but from the little information that Nessie had given me I was scared shitless.

When she appeared in my doorway I couldn't help but smile, she was just so beautiful. "How you feeling?"

"Better now that you are here." I moved myself up so I was against the pillows and held out my arms for her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she shut the bedroom door and made her way over to me. Slipping into my arms, "You should probably go to sleep soon."

"I don't wanna!" I whined which only caused her to laugh.

Bella perched herself up on her elbow and looked down at me, "Way to sound like an eight year old." She shook her head and continued to laugh before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Nu uh," I pointed to my lips and puckered up.

"Seriously?" She just couldn't stop laughing at me. I wasn't sure if I should let me ego be bruised or laugh right along with her. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" I smirked up at her as I brought my hand over to run up her leg.

I had never seen Bella so mad yet so cute at the same time, so in a way it wasn't really like she was _that _mad. She lifted herself up, not bothering to move herself from the straddling position she had around me. She continued to glare and slapped my chest, both of us covered in sweat, "I cannot believe you."

"What?" I tried to act all innocent but I knew what she was referring to.

"You tricked me into having sex with you," she said with a humph sound in her voice.

"On the contrary, I could not _trick _you into such a thing."

"Argh, Edward you are sick the last thing you needed to do was _that _when you should be resting."

"Well if you think about it I wasn't straining myself too much, I mean you were on top after all—"

Bella slapped me in the chest again, "You are incorrigible."

"What?" I cocked my eyebrow, "Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it? I know it's so hard for you to be quiet because the girls—"

Another slap in the chest, "Edward Anthony Cullen!" she rolled off of me and grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her body, "Really I ask again, what am I going to do with you?"

I turned to my side and looked at her, "I have no idea but I love you."

She blushed sweetly and looked over at me. This was her thing, she tended to blush a lot when I said these words. "I love you too."

The next morning Bella let me sleep in while she got the girls ready and off to school before coming home and making me some soft boiled eggs with pieces of toast in it. I was actually able to pull myself out of bed without trouble and showered before changing into a pair of fresh pajama pants and a clean gray t-shirt. After finishing breakfast Bella and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch and started to look through websites and books my mom had brought, or suggested for furniture as well as color schemes and such for Masen's old room.

Even though I knew that maybe it was finally time to do this I couldn't help but feel terrible about it at the same time. I always thought that if I kept his room the same that he would come back. That the hospital made a mistake and that Masen survived the car accident, that it was another little boy that looked like him that died and that Masen was off living with other people and would one day return to me. But as much as I hoped and wished for those exact things I knew it wasn't going to happen. But I also knew no matter what I would remember the times I did have with my son and would cherish them till the day I died.

Bella must have realized something was up because she put her hand on my shoulder and kisses my earlobe, "You okay?"

I turned and looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Thank you for offering to help me with this."

"Hey what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help out," she smiled lovingly at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Now how are you feeling health wise?"

"Pretty good," of course as soon as I answered I started to cough.

Bella raised her eyebrow and stared at me, "Oh that sounds good."

"Hey I really am starting to feel better, I mean I still have a cough and feel a little _eh_, but a big improvement from yesterday."

"Well that's good." She reached over and ran her fingers through the back of my hair. "Wouldn't want you to be sick for the weekend."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Why?"

"Well…" she blushed softly, "No reason."

"Oh oh," I chuckled, "Didn't get enough of me last night?"

"Oh shush! You are like a teenager," she rolled her eyes.

"At heart, at heart baby," I leaned over and started to tickle her sides.

"Edward stop!" She squirmed as she tried to get away but I wasn't having it. The whole room was filled with my laughing and her giggles for the next five minutes until I finally let up. She fixed her outfit and glared at me, "That was so not funny! I almost peed my pants."

"That would have been a sight," I chuckled and pulled her into my lap. "You know we are _fully _alone right now and I wouldn't mind," I slowly trailed my fingers up her jean clothed thigh, "making you scream baby."

"Edward," Bella groaned as she tried to pull away from my grasp, "As fantastic as that sounds we shouldn't even have had sex last night… you are still sick, you need your rest."

I rolled my eyes and buried my head in the crook of her neck, "Fine, but I'm _not _letting you go."

Bella let out a sigh of defeat, "I guess I can deal with that."

"Hey," I started to tickle her again.

"Stop, stop," she giggled, trying to pull away from me, "okay I can _definitely _deal with that."

"Good," I whispered and pressed a kiss against her neck, "Bella your dad's not _scary _is he?"

She started to giggle, "Well he does have a gun and will probably threaten you that he has it."

I groaned into her neck, "Oh god."

"Don't worry." She reached up to run her fingers through my hair, "He's going to love you. Especially if you bring Emma around, he's a sucker for kids. Jane has him wrapped around her finger." She sighed contently, "but yeah I'm thinking of making dinner on Friday or Saturday? I'm not sure yet."

"Are you picking him up at the airport?"

She nodded, "Yeah Friday at like umm… six thirty, which is why I think dinner will be better Saturday."

"Do you want me to come with you to the airport?"

She pursed her lips and stared at me, "Maybe? But if you do we'll have all three girls and—"

"Well it's up to you."

"I'll see if Nessie wants to go to the airport, if she doesn't I'll have her start dinner and she can watch Jane and Emma." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Are you afraid to meet him?"

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" I lifted my head and looked up into her eyes.

Bella shook her head and smiled, "No I think it's rather cute."

"Oh yeah it'll be real cute when your dad shoots me in the head."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: **Life once again has been kicking my ass, drama with the boyfriend that hopefully will work out. Anyway! Here's chapter sixteen and I hope you all enjoy it. Who can resist a sick Edward? He'd just be so darn cute! Don't you guys agree?

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them as always and hope that they keep coming!


End file.
